Music at Hogwarts
by Ritter Sport
Summary: HP/SM What if, Usagi and the Strarlights are going to Hogwarts?? Well, they ARE coming, but what are they doing there? What happened?? Read and find out!!! UPDATE! Finallay after a very long time! pls. R/RR!!
1. "Trip to Hogwarts"

~*~*~*~  
  
Hey mina, I'm back!! Anyway, this is still a HP/SM crossover and you know what the Starlights are also in here!!!! He, he, he, I am brilliant!!! (Laughs evilly, thunder cracking in the back). This is my second fic!! So pls. Review and tell me what you think!!! This idea was in my head for a loooooooooong time now, but now that I have vacation (the crowd goes wild), this means no school for 2 whole months, that I can update more often. By the way Facing A New Destiny (FAND) will have the next chapter out soon also! So anyway I hope you will like the fic and be sure to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MENTIONED CHARACTERS. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER IT BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL AND GREAT J.K. ROWLING & I DO NOT OWN SAILORMOON IT BELONGS TO THE GREAT NAOKO TAKEUSHI! SO DON'T SUE!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Info: This takes place in Harry Potter fifth year, but I have changed their ages to 16, meaning that at the age of 12 you will be called a first year! So all fifth years are 16 and so on.  
  
The Senshi were 15 when chaos attacked. Sailor Moon is Eternal Sailormoon, they all have the same powers like in the original. This story happens a year after Chaos attacked and they are all 16 now, well, except for Mamoru who is I don't know how old he is! ^_^;  
  
If it is confusing, let me make it simple, THEY ARE ALL 16 UNDERSTAND?! err, yes that's it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Setting or Place~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
1 Chapter 1  
  
"Journey to Hogwarts"  
  
  
  
'I still can't believe what those three did, they are sending me first in coming here and then after a while they will come, a few days before the stupid ball!! Ohhh, when I get my hands on them I'm gonna strangle them and, and, and urgh!' thought Usagi Tsukino, her hands turned into small fists and she let go a string of curses. 'I remember their words'  
  
Flashback  
  
"Usagi, you should go there first check the place out, we still have to handle the instruments and then talk to the manager that we will be staying there" said a very nervous Taiki.  
  
"But guys, Hogwarts is very big, and you know there are MANY fans of ours there and if they get a wind that we are performing there for their ball and later on we will be staying there to go to school, there will be mobs of students following us around!" said Usagi angrily as she got her trunk into the carriage Hogwarts has provided for her.  
  
"Hey that's why you go there early, you can do all the signing of autographs or whatever those wizard kids want and then when we arrive we don't have much to do!" exclaimed Yaten happily. He was known of not doing much work. Taiki and Seiya sweatdropped. Usagi really looked angry.  
  
"Hey odango, don't be upset we will be there in a week or two. Don't worry." Seiya replied, but soon regretted it as the word 'odango' slipped. Usagi looked away sad.  
  
"Look, Usagi-chan, we are sorry, but you know we still need our things for that school, so that we can learn more about this 'magic'" said Taiki.  
  
"Okay, I guess, well I better be off" said Usagi. She gave the four a quick hug. "Be careful odango" whispered Seiya in her ear. She then entered in the carriage and called out before it moved, "see you guys there at Hogwarts" "Yeah, sign those autographs for us! I hope you get used to using a feather for a ballpen!!" called back Yaten.  
  
End of flashback  
  
Usagi sighed, she will be arriving at Hogwarts in a few hours, she thought back on what happened a year ago.  
  
During the fight with chaos, the Starseeds were freed the Senshi died along with Tuxedo Mask. But Tuxedo Mask died tragically, his starseed was destroyed by Chaos in anger that all the starseeds were freed from their prison. But the starseeds failed to return to the Senshi, instead they merged with the Ginzushou. Usagi then heard the last words of her beloved friends.  
  
Flashback  
  
"We are so sorry hime, we have failed you" the voice belonged to Uranus.  
  
"We tried hime, we are sorry" this time it was Neptune.  
  
"Usagi-chan, don't worry about us, we protected you, our job is done" it was Hotaru or Saturn.  
  
"Don't worry about us Usa, we are there when you need us" said a very sad Mercury.  
  
"Usagi-baka, no need to cry!!, we will be always there for you!" said Rei or rather Mars.  
  
"Usagi-chan, don't worry, we will see each other again! Don't cry for us!" this time it was Minako.  
  
"Just concentrate and you may be able to talk to us!" said Makoto.  
  
The last voice belonged to Pluto, "Hime, I am so sorry that this has happened, I never saw this in the time gates, destiny must have made another drastic change, but I must tell you now that there is still hope for the future, don't give up hime. The future is not written in stone, the future you once saw was just one of the many things that may turn out in the future."  
  
With that the voices faded away. With a new strength found, Usagi was able to seal Chaos, but collapsed in a verge of tears that she lost her senshi and her one true love forever.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
A tear slid down her cheek, for 2 months Usagi was not the same. The lights stayed on earth, their princess, Princess Fireball (AN: I don't know her Japanese name^_^;) released them from their position, saying they were more needed here on earth than on their home planet. The lights agreed reluctantly, but they helped Usagi go on with her life. They stopped their career for a while to tend for Usagi.  
  
Usagi was visited by her mother, Queen Serenity, to tell them much important news one day when Taiki, Yaten and Seiya came to see Usagi.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Usagi-chan, you have got to eat something, you look sick, please" pleaded Taiki. The four of them were concerned. Usagi has not eaten for days now.  
  
"Oda…, Usagi-chan you need strength please eat something." Said Seiya sitting down on Usagi`s bed.  
  
"Oh common, eat! Please!!" surprisingly that was said by Yaten who was also very concerned right now. Since the senshi were gone, it was now their responsibility to take care of Usagi now.  
  
Usagi just looked outside the window, her hair lost its golden shine, she looked really sick and her eyes were full of sorrow. By now her parents were informed by what had happened and who they were, surprisingly they took it easily and accepted the fact.  
  
Luna and Artemis looked worriedly at their princess and sighed. Then Luna spoke up "Usagi-chan, its time to move on, the senshi wouldn't like to see you like this". Artemis just nodded his head and sighed again.  
  
Usagi looked at them, tears falling again, and she bowed her head again. There was a blinding flash in the room, all gasped they covered their eyes. As the light died, there stood Queen Serenity. Seiya, Yaten and Taiki gasped and then kneeled before the Queen and Luna and Artemis gasped and run toward the Queen. Usagi looked shocked. "Mother?" spoke Usagi she rubbed her eyes trying if she was seeing things. The Queen nodded, Usagi ran towards her and hugged her and started to cry and mumble things about what happened.  
  
"Shhh, my dear, calm down, I know what happened" said Queen Serenity. Usagi looked up with a questioning look.  
  
"Yes, I know, Starlights, arise you need all to listen to this, I have only little time to spare" spoke the Queen sadly.  
  
The lights stood up and listened to the Queen. "My child, I am sorry of what had happened, to your senshi and to the prince, but alas we can not change the past"  
  
"I am here to tell you this child, don't linger on what has happened, move on dear, the senshi would not want you to be sad forever its been two moths already dear. They don't want their princess sad, they want to see their princess happy as before. I know this is hard and harder to move on, but destiny had made a drastic change again, n one knows what the future really is, like Pluto said, our destiny is not written on stone. I am sorry about the prince, but I knew that it would be not him who will be future king that I am sure of daughter. I, myself don't know who it may be but I am for sure that it will be someone you will love dearly and not out of duty. I hope you will understand that dear." Said the Queen. She smiled sadly at everyone, they were all shocked about hearing this.  
  
"But mother, I…I still cant believe that this happened, that they died and that Mamo-chan died too" sobbed Usagi who was sitting on the bed. "I know dear, I was shocked too, but it was their wish, they gave their powers to you in order to seal chaos it was their duty to do so. As for the prince, I know you must be shocked but, dear child, its time to move on, the future that you once saw was the future that I WANTED it to be, yes I wanted it to be that way, I made you want to marry the prince and I knew then that I was being selfish and for that I am sorry Serenity my daughter, please I am the one who caused this much pain to you now" said the Queen. Usagi gasped.  
  
"Mother, I…I, ok, I must try to move on, for the sake of the senshi and… for Mamoru" said Usagi finally.  
  
"That is not all I have came here for" said the Queen. "There is still more your majesty?" asked Taiki.  
  
"Yes, there is, you Starlights will now be the Princess' new guardian." Said the Queen. The Starlights bowed.  
  
"Now, I must tell you some very important news, you all are witches and wizards!" said the Queen pleasantly. "WHAT?!" came a reply from Usagi, Seiya, Taiki and Yaten. Luna and Artemis did not look surprised. "How can that be? That is just fairytale stuff!" exclaimed Yaten.  
  
"Allow me your majesty." Said Artemis. Serenity nodded. "Think about it, we are all using magic, just in a different way than the other magic users, which are really witches and wizards. We are using magic from our own planets like moon magic for example, with out this we would be able to have these powers now. So in a sense we are witches for the girls and wizards for the guys (AN: he, he, he)" said Artemis.  
  
"Very well spoken Artemis, couldn't have done it better my self!" said the Queen. Artemis just blushed. "Yes, now in this world there really is the world of the witches and wizards, I cant give you much detail so its better if we use the mind meld to give you all the information, Luna please" said the Queen. Luna nodded.  
  
"Luna Mind Meld!!" (AN: is that the one??? I don't really know! ^_^;;) yelled Luna. A bright light engulfed Usagi, Seiya, Yaten and Taiki soon information about witches and wizards filled their heads as if they have known it for years. The light faded and they had all information they needed. They were amazed by such a world.  
  
"Why are you telling us this?" asked Yaten suddenly. "Because there is a new threat on the run, who has been around for a long while, by the name of Voldemort, you need to help these people in fighting that evil wizard." Said Queen Serenity seriously.  
  
"You need to help these people, that's why I am sending you to Hogwarts this October. You will be staying there and learning how to use your magic better and protect those students against Voldemort because Hogwarts is his most likely target."  
  
"Why on October, I thought term started there on September in your days your majesty" said Luna. Usagi was shocked, "You went to Hogwarts mother?" asked Usagi. "Yes, and your mother is one of the best witch in the world along with Professor Dumbledore," said Luna.  
  
"Hmmm, Dumbledore, he is the headmaster right?" asked Seiya. "Yes, how did you…. oh yes the mind meld, I forgot" said Artemis.  
  
"I am sending you to Hogwarts on October because, there will be Halloween Ball there and you four will be performing there. Because as of now, you FOUR, are the most famous wizarding band in the whole wizard community around the world." Said Queen Serenity. "WHAT?!?! The four of us?" they shrieked again.  
  
"But, but, I don't know how to sing…" stammered Usagi, but it was a lie, Usagi had a very beautiful singing voice even when she was still Princess Serenity.  
  
"Don't lie Usagi-chan I heard you a thousand times singing in the bathroom (AN: I do that too!!) and you have a wonderful voice even when you were Serenity back in the moon kingdom." Smiled Luna. 'Busted I hate showers!' thought Usagi.  
  
The three lights looked at her as if she had grown an extra head. "what?! I know how to sing!" she said angrily. The lights smiled "great"  
  
Queen Serenity started to fade, "Time is running short for me now listen, you will receive a owl for you to attend Hogwarts around September, Professor Dumbledore knows when you will be coming. I will be sending you to London there you will live in a house I made for you. You will be living there in order for you to get all your school supplies at Diagon Alley, Luna and Artemis knows the way. You must get your money at Gringgots, your vault key is in your sub-space pocket. You should get your wands there also. At Hogwarts you will be 5th years like the rest of the 16 year olds. And one last thing, don't reveal your true identity unless you trust the person! Understand?" they all nodded.  
  
"Wait what about this place about the people here who know us? My family here?" asked Usagi. "I am sorry, but we will erase all their memories about you and the guys ever being born or seen. That means that the three lights were never really pop stars here." Said Serenity sadly. Usagi bowed her head "I understand," mumbled Usagi sadly. She was going to miss her second family dearly.  
  
"Okay now, all your clothes are already there, what ever you need is already at the house. So now we are going to London. Concentrate and close your eyes and form a circle."  
  
They formed a circle with the cats in the middle and with a flash they were gone, from now on no one ever knew Usagi Tsukino or Seiya, Yaten and Taiki Kou.  
  
~London~  
  
There was a bright flash and in the middle of a very big living room were four teens, two cats and Queen Serenity who was fading away faster now.  
  
"Welcome to your home now, a home for the new stars! Now I have no more time, remember what I have said, don't reveal your identity unless you really trust the person" said Queen Serenity. "Good bye Mother" said Usagi she hugged one last time. "Good bye everyone, and one last thing, when going out watch out for your fans!" said the Queen winking. With that she disappeared.  
  
This was their new home. A new life, the time to move on.  
  
End of flashback  
  
Usagi remembered that day vividly. That's how the 'Three Lights and the Moon' were born as the new band of the wizarding community, and her mother was right they were popular, inside the house many posters of them were hung around that moved. Many CD`s and tapes from them were also around. It took a while for them to get used to but soon it was real fun to be able see many things that a ordinary 'muggle' couldn't see. But she was shocked to see so many wizard children running after them as they walked down the streets of Diagon Alley.  
  
They did however do some performances by request from different bars and restaurants. They got the requests via Owl. They also have a manager his name was Rickley Fettled. A plump man, with a big patch of his hair missing showing his nice baldhead. He seems to like wearing shocking colors as his robes. They got used to wearing robes its seems fun and gets in handy when its getting cold but they still prefer wearing normal clothes.  
  
Usagi smiled at those times, 'its really time to move on'. She came to Hogwarts 3 weeks yearly. '3 weeks early before that damn ball' Usagi sighed.  
  
Usagi got out her wand and admired it. "Tear of Serenity, petal of a moonflower and a very small piece of the crystal, 12 inches" said Usagi. The wand was made of a whitish sort of wood that changes color when Usagi`s mood changes. It has lunarian engravings on it and its handle was made of pure crystal. "My mother's wand" said Usagi.  
  
The carriage stopped, she must have arrived Usagi was about to thank the carriage driver but the remembered that there was none and sighed. She stepped out of the carriage, whose door magically opened. It was already evening and the castle looked wonderful.  
  
"Beautiful, how beautiful!!" exclaimed Usagi. "That's nothing, the Moon Castle was more beautiful" whispered Luna who bounded out of the carriage. Luna came along and Artemis was to go with the guys.  
  
"Luna!" exclaimed Usagi scooping up the cat. "How come you have not changed into any of your robes yet? You might as well wear any robe since you are not YET a student" whispered Luna. "Oh, I forgot, I will change when someone gets shows me where my room is located."  
  
As if on cue Professor McGonagal, a stern looking woman, came from the inside of the castle. "I am so sorry for keeping you waiting Ms. Tsukino but I was delayed, Welcome to Hogwarts I am Professor McGonagal. Please come in, leave your belongings here they will be brought up to your room. Of course you and your comrades will behaving their own quarters as long you will be here as our guest. I'll show you to your room so you can change. Diner will be held soon." Said Professor McGonagal. As they walked toward the room where Usagi and the Guys are supposed to stay.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Done!!! Ha, ha, ha!!! I hope you will like it!!! Please review and send me e-mails if you have other ideas!!!! This is the first time I have written so long! The next chapter will be out soon, I promise! I accept flames and death threats! Ok not death threats but… be easy on me! Tell me what you think!!!!!! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!! Please send me some songs (the English lyrics!!!) of the three lights through e-mail I really need them for this fic, please, please, please!!!  
  
I'll try to get the next chapter of F.A.N.D. out soon I promise but I am not finished and I'm having serious writers block!!!  
  
Well then that's all I have got to say  
  
Thanks for reading love you guys!!!  
  
*Hugs and Kisses*  
  
-Elisabeth ( :p o.o O.o  
  
P.S. : REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. "Hogwarts, the fans and runing is bad/go...

~*~*~*~  
  
I didn't expect many people liking this story but WOW!!!!!! So many people reviewed and I got all excited so now I am giving you the next chapter, hehey! Be happy!!! I'm still having serious writers block for Facing A New Destiny, but I'll try to get the next chapter out also very soon. Please, please, please send me some copies of the three lights songs in English!! I really need those, if not then tell me where to find those songs or the titles of their songs. I really need those for up coming chapters!!! This is a Harry/Usagi fic!!!!!! So be it!! You know me I love Usagi and Harry together! Just look at my name!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Thank you all for reviewing!!! That means so much to me!! And in return here is chapter 2!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MENTIONED CHARACTERS. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER IT BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL AND GREAT J.K. ROWLING & I DO NOT OWN SAILORMOON IT BELONGS TO THE GREAT NAOKO TAKEUSHI! SO DON'T SUE!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
"Thinking'  
  
~Setting or Place~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Hogwarts, the fans and running is bad/good for your health"  
  
  
  
Usagi followed Professor McGonagal through the main gates and into the castle still carrying Luna. She was amazed how big and magnificent Hogwarts is form the inside. Luna mumbled something about the Moon Castle and it being more magnificent but soon shut up as Usagi tightened the hold on her. She didn't want her identity being revealed, the only person who knows who they really are is Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Usagi memorized or tried to memorize the way to her room, with the many twists, the changing stairs and doors that would sometimes pretend to be doors. Soon they stopped by a painting of a small knight and his fat pony (AN: Couldn't help it, I found him so funny! Sir Cadogan). 'This is it' thought Usagi. 'Finally!'  
  
"Songbirds" said Professor McGonagal, the painting then opened revealing a fairly big room.  
  
"This is the place where you will be staying for the time being when you still be our guest but as soon as you will be sorted into your respective house after the ball you will be staying with your classmates I hope you will understand." said Professor McGonagal both of them stepping in.  
  
Usagi gasped, the room was beautiful. This room must be sort of the lounge (AN: can't name it the common room ^_^*). It was beautiful, there was a small fireplace, with a few chairs and in front of the fireplace was a nice white couch. A white rug laid before the fireplace. There were four other doors, most likely leading to their rooms each door had their name on it. "This is beautiful thank you," said Usagi speechless.  
  
"Yes, don't forget the password dear, you should change into one of your robes, Professor Dumbledore will arrive shortly and accompany you to the great hall. Well then I must be off, enjoy your stay," said Professor McGonagal walking out of the room.  
  
Usagi walked a bit around the room, there were some painting of wizards and witches waving at her and saying 'hello's' and 'welcome' Usagi smiled and waved back.  
  
"Usagi hurry change, the headmaster will be coming any moment now and you haven't changed, so you better change now!" said Luna.  
  
"Oh yeah! Common, this must be my room, lets see if my things are already up here" said Usagi opening the door with 'Usagi Tsukino' written on it.  
  
The room was also very beautiful, there was a white king size bed near the window. The room was also decorated just the same as the lounge with paintings, chairs and some books even. But the most beautiful thing about the room was the dome roof, you can see the weather outside, it's the same as the great hall, the stars are twinkling happily and there is no cloud in sight. True all her things are already brought up to her room.  
  
"Beautiful, well my things are here so its time to change, ne Luna?" smiled Usagi. Luna jumped on Usagi`s bed and curled up into a ball. Usagi got one of her dress robes from her trunk, a light blue one. Soon Usagi got changed and has done her hair in a braid, she no longer wears her 'odangos' since they bring too much sad memories. She twirled around a bit and then faced Luna, "How do I look?" she giggled.  
  
"Nice, very. You look just like your mother Usagi-chan," said Luna. "Well I just hope there will be no commotion when those students see me, oh no!" rambled Usagi. "Don't worry, Dumbledore is there, they are not about to mob you, you know" said Luna assuring. "I guess, but remember what happened in the Leakey Cauldron, 'sigh' Seiya, Yaten and Taiki were running for hours" Usagi then sweatdropped.  
  
She remembered as they entered the Leakey Cauldron all their fans waited for them to arrive, Usagi was lucky to hide behind a plant but the boys, well, they had to run for a while to get those fans lost. That was not very pleasant.  
  
"Oh don't worry, nothing will happen." Assured Luna. At that moment a person stepped in from behind the portrait. "Good evening, Ms. Tsukino, Luna" said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh, good evening too! Thank you so much for allowing us to go to school here! It's such an honor," said Usagi rushing into the lounge followed by Luna. "Its good to see you again Albus" said Luna. "Yes and you too old friend" replied Dumbledore.  
  
"I have heard the news about what had happened, it was time that you came here. Your mother told me. I believe you will become like your mother one day, a great witch, princess," said Professor Dumbledore. "Thank you Professor, but no need for calling me princess. No one should know who we are, except that we are 'Singers, The Three Lights and the Moon'" Said Usagi bowing giggling. "Well then, we must be off, dinner is about to start and we still have to introduce you," said Dumbledore eyes twinkling. Usagi nodded, scooped up Luna and then set off to the Great hall.  
  
~Great Hall~  
  
The Hall was filled with noisy chatter and all students were excited. All the teachers were seated at the table except for Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Wonder were Dumbledore is" wondered a young boy at the age of 16,a fifth year (AN: remember, I said that they would be fifth years!), he had emerald green eyes, unruly black hair, round glasses and most of all he has a lightning bolt scar on his forehead that distinguished him the most as Harry Potter.  
  
"Did you hear, we are having guest!! They are the Three Lights and the Moon, the most popular singers in the whole world! And they will be performing here, for our Halloween Ball probably." Said Ron excitedly, a boy with fiery red hair and lots of freckles also 16 and a fifth year.  
  
"But didn't you listen Ron, that for now only Usagi Tsukino will be arriving, that's why Dumbledore is late, he is still talking to her!" said Hermione exasperatly. She is also 16 with bushy brown hair. All three of them are Gryffindors.  
  
"Three Lights and the Moon? I have never heard from such a group. You know living with the Dursleys, can't get the Daily Prophet there" sighed Harry.  
  
"Well, they are only 16 years old but they are great singers, and you know what, they are all Japanese!" Lee Jordan said, a 7th also a Gryffindor sitting in front of Harry.  
  
"I wonder when Dumbledore will be coming I'm starving" said Ron suddenly, "Oh Ron all you can think about if food!" said Hermione.  
  
The hall suddenly became quiet when Professor Dumbledore came through the doors of the great hall accompanied by a teen girl around 16 wearing light blue dress robes. Both walked up the staff table, the teachers stood up and shock hands with the girl.  
  
Most of the boys in the hall were all now drooling over the girl before them, even Harry couldn't help but blush a bit. She was perfect, nice figure, beautiful hair done in a single braid that went past her hips and beautiful ocean blue eyes.  
  
"That's her!" whispered Ron. Excited whispered the hall that grew lauder by the minute.  
  
"She?" asked Harry. "Yeah that's her, Usagi Tsukino, the moon" said Hermione.  
  
Then suddenly one of the students couldn't take it any more screamed "USAGI!!!! Yehey!!!" then shouts could be heard.  
  
Usagi clearly in the background was getting uncomfortable and moved back a bit. 'Oh kami, this is not good!' She got a big sweat drop.  
  
"Now, now I know most all of you know this young lady, but still I ask for silence." Said Professor Dumbledore. Soon the great hall became quiet. "Thank you"  
  
"To those who don't know this young lady here, this is Ms. Usagi Tsukino" gestured Dumbledore towards Usagi, who in turn smiled and bowed. There was a big wave of applause.  
  
"I have asked her if she and her friends, the Three Lights would be performing and singing for our upcoming Halloween Ball in three weeks and they have agreed. I asked her to come early since there are still some matters we need to discuss, so I hope you treat Ms. Tsukino as a guest here and do not disturb her in the halls."  
  
There was now a more lauder wave of applause and some catcalls were made which made Usagi blush. "Err, yes, her companions will be arriving shortly before the Ball. Ms. Tsukino do you have anything to say?" asked Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Thank you Professor, we are also very honored to be performing for this school on the up coming Halloween ball. Thank you again." Said Usagi bowing, smiling at the hall.  
  
"Well then, I believe that everyone is hungry, so Let the feast begin!" announced professor Dumbledore. With that he sat down as well as Usagi who sat also at the teachers table beside Professor McGonagal and Professor Filtwick  
  
Food magically appeared out of nowhere and so the students and teachers began to eat.  
  
"She's pretty isn't she?" asked Ron through a mouthful of potatoes talking at Harry, who kept looking at Usagi.  
  
"Hmm, oh yes, pretty" answered Harry dreamily (AN: O.o). Ron smirked "Hay maybe we can meet her, since tomorrow is Saturday and visits to Hogsmeade is also tomorrow, we have a chance to see her then!" Said Ron through a piece of chicken now.  
  
" Oh please, she is famous! Lots of students will be running after her! But still I do want to meet her also, want to know if she knows some good singing charms" said Hermione.  
  
"So you want to sing also! The roof will come tumbling in then! Ahh watch out!!!" said Ron dramatically. "No stupid, singing charms are very complex and advanced, I want to know if she knows one." Retorted Hermione angrily.  
  
"Oh well, might as well wait till tomorrow, who knows maybe we will see her" said Harry returning back to his meal.  
  
Soon all were full and sleepy and all plates and last scraps of food have vanished the students slowly made their way to their respective dormitories for a good night sleep.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning then Ms. Tsukino, have a good night sleep" said Professor Dumbledore. "Of course, Professor, good night. No need to show me the way I know it already" said Usagi to the teachers bowing and then going to her own room for also a good night sleep.  
  
As she arrived at the portrait of Sir Cadogan, "Halt who goes there?! Ahh milady!" cried the small knight. "Oh, keep quiet, just open up, Songbirds" said Usagi. The painting opened up, and so Usagi entered the lounge.  
  
After changing, Usagi then went straight to bed seeing that Luna was also already asleep.  
  
~The next day~  
  
Usagi was walking down the many corridors of Hogwarts, looking around, after the short 'talk' she had with Professor Dumbledore. Usagi smiled, she and the guys would start attending classes after the ball, so now for whole three weeks she doesn't need to go to any of the classes since she is not yet a student but is free in walking around on the grounds of Hogwarts.  
  
Today she didn't wear robes since it was Saturday, she wore a black skirt that was a few inches above the knee and a white blouse and some white shoes. As usual her hair was in a single braid.  
  
'Looks like most of the students have gone to Hogsmeade, good no one will then run after me' thought Usagi pleasantly. But out of nowhere appeared a first year Hufflepuff screaming:  
  
"Oh my God!! THERE SHE IS!! THERE!! USAGI TSUKINO" and in not time Usagi was running for dear life. 'oh kami!! Help!' thought Usagi. A mob of students was running after her, shouting like "sign my book!" "sign my tapes and CD!" "Will you marry me?" "I love you!" from some boys and girls.  
  
Usagi ran down the corridors like the wind 'he, he, he running late for school finally pays of!!' thought Usagi happily. They were gaining on her, 'need to find a way out' thought Usagi. She smiled triumphantly as she saw the main gates, opened them quickly and went out.  
  
She ran trough the lawn and up to the Quidditch field. She hid in there. Not moments too soon did the main doors open with students bustling out, looking for their star but failing to find her, they quickly went inside thinking that she may be still in the castle.  
  
Usagi smiled, she was out of breath, she panted very fast 'now I know how Seiya, Yaten and Taiki felt' Usagi thought. She didn't even take notice that there were three people with her in the field until she turned around.  
  
The three gasped. Usagi quickly put one finger to her mouth and made a 'Shhh' sound and pointing to the grounds where still some students remained and kept looking for her.  
  
The three nodded and smiled. "Thank you" said Usagi. Sighing a great relief.  
  
"Hey no problem! Wow, I cant believe you, are standing right in front of us" said a boy with fiery red hair. "Ron don't be rude!" said the girl with bushy brown hair.  
  
"It's alright, by the way what are your names?" asked Usagi, cocking her head to the side, she was beginning to like these people.  
  
"I am Hermione Granger," said the girl. "Pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Ron Weasley" said the boy from earlier "This is so cool"  
  
"I'm Harry Potter," said a boy with a lightning scar on his forehead.  
  
"Well, I guess you know me already, but hey, no need to spoil the moment, Usagi Tsukino" said Usagi shrugging smiling at the three.  
  
"What do you call this place?" asked Usagi. "You don't know, umm this is the Quidditch field," said Harry. "Quidditch, Ahh yes, that game where you fly around on broomsticks" said Usagi. "So what are you doing down here? You don't look much like first years or second years at all" said Usagi suddenly. "Why didn't you go to Hogsmeade with your classmates?"  
  
"We are 5th years actually, but, umm we didn't like to go Hogsmeade because, we, umm, wanted to meet you" said Hermione a bit flustered.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at Hermione weirdly then dismissed it. "Yeah, we wanted to ask you some questions!" said Ron.  
  
"You wanted to meet me? What do you want to ask me then?" asked Usagi inquisitively.  
  
"You like to be friends with us?" asked Harry, blushing a bit.  
  
"Really?! I never had other friends beside the guys before. You want me to be friends with you? Of course!!!!" said Usagi happily.  
  
From there on started a beginning of a beautiful friendship.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
There done!!!!! Ha, ha, ha I hope you like that's all I can give to yah!!!! Please REVIEW!!! I can't believe that some of you really like me!!!  
  
I still have not yet started typing Chapter 6 of FAND but tomorrow I'll type it!!!  
  
I accept ideas, flames (Mild ones, I am wearing a fire proof suit!!!) and suggestions. So REVIEW (A few cheerleaders come out "Ra, Ra, Ra!! Give us a R, E, V, I, E and a W!!! yippee [does a somersault] REVIEW!!!!!!) ^_^; =^- ^=;  
  
Please send me some copies of the Three Lights songs in English!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!! (puppy dog eyes crawls on her knees)  
  
Well guys, thanks for reading!!  
  
Thank you, thank you………………..  
  
Luv you guys!!! +_+  
  
*Hugs and Kisses*  
  
Elisabeth x_x 


	3. New Friends, Voice Lessons and Snape don...

~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks for all those reviews; I can't believe I got sooo many reviews for 2 chapters!!!! *Sniffs* you really like me?! *Cries hysterically* thank you!!!! Sorry this took so long to get out but I had serious sunburn, and boy, it hurts like hell. But anyway here I am typing this chapter. So I will not keep you guys waiting any longer, here is chapter 3!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I do not own any of the mentioned characters. They rightfully belong to their respective owners, Naoko Takeushi and JK Rowling. So don't sue. Thank you.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Setting or Place~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 3  
  
"Friendship, voice lessons and Snape don't mix"  
  
  
  
Usagi was extremely happy that she made new friends. Harry, Ron and Hermione were extremely friendly to her and showed her around the castle all day. Currently they were sitting behind a big old tree, in the school grounds talking.  
  
"Hey Usagi I wanted to ask you, do you know any singing charms?" asked Hermione suddenly.  
  
"Don't tell her, if she sings the whole school will crumble to pieces" said Ron snickering.  
  
Hermione got angry yet again with Ron and the two of them started to bicker and yell at each other.  
  
Harry sighed, shaking his head he turned to Usagi "These two always fight, they are like cats and dogs"  
  
Usagi giggled, "That only shows how much they care for one another, as the saying goes, the more you hate the more you love" Usagi giggled even more now.  
  
"Yeah, you right" said Harry, smiling. He looked at Usagi for a while taking in her beauty. Shaking his head sighing, 'She probably has a boyfriend' Harry thought sadly.  
  
Usagi thought it was time to break those two apart so she announced "If you two will get any louder someone might hear you and then they will find me and all of us will be into a fast run" said Usagi smiling as both of them shut up immediately thinking running was not a good idea right now.  
  
"Thank you, I am not in the mood of running now anyway. Oh and Hermione, I know a few singing charms, the guys and I practiced those a lot. Sometimes we even make some of our own singing charms so that they are practical jokes, Yaten and Seiya usually do those things on our manager" said Usagi giggling at the thought of seeing Rickley in his neon-green robes and a pie in his face.  
  
"Really?! Show us one then please. Sing one!" exclaimed Hermione excitedly.  
  
"I don't know some one might hear us," said Usagi suspiciously.  
  
"Please, just one, please, we really want to see, err, hear a singing charm," begged Ron.  
  
"Alright, but not here, how about we go to my quarters," suggested Usagi.  
  
All nodded excitedly. So they made their way across the grounds, careful that no one will see them and surprisingly no one saw them, except as they entered the castle.  
  
"OH MY GOD!! THERE SHE IS!! THERE IS USAGI TSUKINO!!" screamed a girl excitedly as she saw Usagi, Hermione, Ron and Harry enter the castle. In no time at all there was screaming and shouting and then lots of students came running toward their direction. It seems like the older students have arrived from Hogsmeade.  
  
Usagi sweatdropped, and turned to her companions, "I hope you guys can run fast,". Harry, Hermione and Ron looked really shocked at the mob of students that were running their way. They just nodded numbly.  
  
"Ok then, lets RUN!!" yelled Usagi. Soon yet again, Usagi was running for dear life and behind her were Hermione, Ron and Harry running really fast as well. The four ran up many flight of stairs avoiding many students. Teachers tried to stop most of the crazed fans but had a very hard time controlling them.  
  
Usagi and the others reached the painting of Sir Cadogan. "Hey its Sir Cadogan!" exclaimed Harry. The small knight bowed and exclaimed "Ah my friends we meet again, do you seek aid from me to help you with another quest?"  
  
The mob of students were right now nowhere to be seen, probably stalled by the teachers. But the sound of shouting could still be heard.  
  
"Oh shut up and open up! Songbirds!" exclaimed Usagi out of breath. The small knight just shrugged his rusty metal suit shoulders and exclaimed "Milady! Of course, of course!" immediately the portrait opened up and soon the four stumbled into the living room.  
  
They took a minute for them all to catch their breath, then Ron exclaimed, "OH bloody hell, we are in the living room of the three lights and the moon!!!!"  
  
Ron then received a whack on his head. "Don't be rude!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
Usagi smiled, shaking her head at the two. "Its alright, just don't tell anyone you were here" she then took a seat by the fireplace. The other three followed the suit.  
  
Out of nowhere Luna came bounding into the room, and meowed loudly as she leaped onto Usagis lap. Luna was surprised to see three people she didn't know. "Meow!"  
  
Hermione squealed happily to see another cat. "You have a cat! I have a cat too! Maybe it can be friends with Crookshanks!"  
  
"I don't think that would be a good idea," said Harry still remembering what happened in his third year.  
  
Usagi sweatdropped, Luna would probably wonder who these people were, she looked down at her feline advisor and forced a smile as she saw Luna looking up at her from her position on Usagis lap and she didn't look pleased. Usagi sweatdropped again, and started to scratch Luna behind the ear.  
  
"I don't think Luna is ready to face another cat, she is rather a shy cat" commented Usagi, as she looked down at Luna, who started to purr, in a forced sort of way. 'Not a good sign' thought Usagi.  
  
"Oh, maybe we can try though" said Hermione.  
  
"Sure, so, umm, what do you guys want to do now?"  
  
"Hey you can show us one of the singing charms" said Harry excitedly.  
  
Luna looked up, staring intently at Usagi. Usagi laughed nervously, then looked down at Luna, as she felt her staring. Usagi smiled nervously at Luna. Luna then meowed rather loudly and disapprovingly. "MEOW!"  
  
"Eh, I don't think it would be such a good idea. Umm, you see, err, Luna here, err, can get really affected by a singing charm. Err, you see because of her sensitive ears, a singing charm has a bad effect on cats." Said Usagi nervously. "Meow!"  
  
"Why don't you send her out, put her into another room or something?" asked Ron.  
  
"Meow!" Luna meowed again disapprovingly, and glared at Ron but stopped as Usagi nudged her.  
  
"I don't think she agrees with that, she can get rather cranky, when I send her out. Sorry, maybe another time" said Usagi.  
  
"Oh, its ok I guess" said Hermione rather disappointed.  
  
"Well its getting late, we better head to the great hall for dinner" suggested Harry standing up.  
  
"Yeah I'm starving right now!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"You guys go ahead, I have, err, to do something, I'll catch up" said Usagi  
  
"Sure Usagi, see there" said Hermione as they walked out the portrait of sir Cadogan.  
  
Usagi sighed and looked down at Luna and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry" she mumbled. "Yeah right, you bring 3 people I don't know, good thing I didn't talk when you came in, then you make me act like a real house cat and make me 'meow' all the time" said Luna as she jumped from Usagis lap unto the table.  
  
Usagi grinned, "Oh common Luna, don't tell me you didn't like being scratched behind the ear?" said Usagi as she scratched Luna behind the ear and soon started to purr but stopped when the blonde laughed.  
  
"Oh alright they seem very nice people, but I dint think it was wise of you to tell them that you know singing charms" said Luna.  
  
"But Luna, the singing charm is just for fun, remember when Yaten and Seiya would do on our manager?" giggled Usagi as she scooped up Luna in her arms and started to walk towards the painting, "Oh common Luna brighten up, I still have to make a announcement regarding those voice lessons that will be held and I am hungry now!"  
  
"Usagi your impossible" mumbled Luna.  
  
~Great Hall~  
  
Usagi walked up to the teacher's table carrying Luna and took a seat beside Dumbledore. Diner has not yet started, apparently there was still an announcement to be made, murmurs and talking filled the hall but soon became quiet as Professor Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Miss Tsukino here has something to share with all of you, I am sure all of you will quite enjoy it" said Dumbledore eyes twinkling as he watched everyone.  
  
Usagi stood up, becoming nervous from all the attention, all eye were fixed on her. 'Oh common you can do it, you faced a much bigger crowd than this' exclaimed her mind assuring.  
  
"Err, yes, I will be holding voice lessons, that I will supervise now and later Seiya, Yaten and Taiki will also supervise. These can help you create better singing charms and at the Halloween Ball, the class will perform with me and the guys." She said smiling at all of them. There was a great wave of applause and shouts from the girls.  
  
"Those who are interested to join, do not hesitate to come here tomorrow at the great hall at 1 pm to start the lessons." Usagi said smiling as she sat down. The hall erupted with excited talking and murmurs. Then magically the food appeared and everyone started to eat.  
  
Usagi smiled while she was eating, but still dreaded the worst, 'Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day' she thought.  
  
~The next day, Sunday, 1pm at the great hall~  
  
In the Great Hall the four usual house tables and the staff table have vanished and now there is a big elevated stage and in front of it were some chairs. Usagi stood on the stage smiling happily.  
  
Today she wore a pair of black pants and a white sleeveless t-shirt her hair was done in a low ponytail, similar to the lights ponytail.  
  
She had invited Ron, Harry and Hermione to watch the lesson, and was greatly surprised to know that Hermione will be joining the lessons. Slowly students came piling into the hall looking nervous, taking their seats among the rest of the students in front of the stage. Usagi beamed down at her 'students', at the back sat Ron and Harry to watch, waving at Usagi enthusiastically.  
  
"Okay now since everyone is here already, lets get this started, now I want…" Usagi said but was cut of by Professor Snape walking into the hall looking very irritated. Usagi smiled, "Professor Snape! What a pleasant surprise! Have you come to join the lesson?" asked Usagi happily though irritated that Snape has arrived.  
  
Most of the students were surprised that their potion master has joined this class. They looked on with interest.  
  
"No Tsukino, I am not here to learn how to sing, and create one of those ridiculous singing charms, I was asked to watch after this class so that nothing goes wrong and no one will get hurt" said Snape arrogantly.  
  
"I can assure you that nothing will happen in this class, no one will get hurt, I am teaching them to sing and how to make singing charms, I am not teaching them how to blow up one another. There is nothing harmful about singing, and besides this is my class and you have no right to just barge in here and say you will be the one looking after this class!" said Usagi hotly acting being offended and looking rather angry at Snape.  
  
Everyone became quiet, no one in this school has ever talked to Snape like that, and this was a first! They all looked on intently.  
  
Snape looked even angrier now, 'Who the hell does she think she is?! No one talks to me like that!' Snape thought angrily. His face was now rather red, "Very well then, but don't blame me when somebody will get hurt and is in critical condition in the infirmary!" he yelled spit flying, his nostrils flaring and breathing raggedly. He then turned on his hell and stormed out the doors.  
  
Usagi turned to her class, who were quiet shocked, grinning to them "My, my, my isn't he a merry fellow. Hot headed. Now then should we get started?"  
  
They all nodded in response, still quiet shocked by the scenario between Snape and Usagi, but soon got over it.  
  
"Okay then, I want all of you to go up here on stage and we will do a small singing drill alright then!" said Usagi happily as she jumped of the stage and took a seat in the front row. The students made their way up on stage and stood there in one long line, they were about 20 of them. Mostly all girls and only a few boys.  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron made their way to sit behind Usagi and greeted her, "hey! Good luck there!" whispered Ron to Usagi.  
  
Usagi turned around and faced them smiling, "Thanks, I really need it." She said sighing.  
  
"You really showed Snape! No one ever talked to Snape like that" said Harry happily. Usagi smiled, "Hey he deserved it no one is taking over this class!" she then turned to the students, smiling she stood up,  
  
"You there!" pointing at the young girl with black hair, who jumped out of surprise "Tell me your name and from what hose do you come from" continued Usagi smiling. The girl nodded and went to the center of the stage, "My name is Cheery, I am a Hufflepuff! And I am sooo excited to learn how to sing from you Ms. Usagi!" the girl then squealed in delight.  
  
Usagi sweatdropped, laughed nervously "Thank you, but all of you can call me Usagi, there is no need for formalities since I am just another teenager like all of you. So cherry, I want you to sing for me a line of you favorite song!" said Usagi smiling at the young Hufflepuff.  
  
The girl nodded eagerly and began to sing slowly a line of a song from The Three Lights and the Moon, "Search for your love".  
  
"Very good, yes, yes, slightly over pitch but still very good. Next!" said Usagi smiling. the young hufflepuff smiled and bounded back to the line, and the next came up.  
  
They did that for a hour, familiarizing everyone and getting to know how well they could sing.  
  
Harry and Ron were surprised that Hermione had a nice singing voice but still quiet wobbly. Usagi stood up facing everyone.  
  
"You all did well, but most of you should learn to sing from their diaphragm. It is better and you will not become out of breath. Now lets do a exercise," said Usagi as she walked up on stage. "This is probably the most favorite exercise of Seiya because his name is being used, now listen and then follow me" Usagi smiled at everyone before singing the drill.  
  
"Sei-yaaa, ha, ha, ha ,ha, ha, ha, aaaa!" Usagi did the drill beautifully with a beautiful clear voice of an angel. Repeating it for a few times. (AN: This is actually a drill from our schools glee club!)  
  
Harry was like in a trance, even though its was a mere drill, Usagis voice was beautiful. Harry couldn't help but stare. Usagi caught him staring, locked eyes with him, blushing looked away.  
  
Usagi had divided the class into two groups, so that they would take turns in taking the lessons after classes. She then instructed them to practice the drill and she would test the first half of them tomorrow, after their class. Usagi dismissed them afterwards.  
  
"Great job Usagi!" exclaimed Hermione as they were walking out of the great hall.  
  
"Thanks, I didn't think I could do it" said Usagi.  
  
"You have a really great voice, you did that drill perfectly!" said Harry looking straight ahead, a tint of red could be seen.  
  
Usagi blushed at the praise, 'Why am I blushing, do I like this boy?! I only know him for a day!' she thought, "Thanks, look I have to go now, see you guys later at dinner!" said Usagi walking towards her room  
  
"Bye!" they answered to her retreating back.  
  
  
  
~Usagi`s room~  
  
Usagi was sitting in her room, sitting by the window thinking, when Luna came in. Luna jumped on Usagi`s lap, looking concerned at the moon princess face.  
  
"What's wrong Usagi-chan? You seem troubled." Said Luna looking up.  
  
Usagi tried to force a smiled and looked down at the small feline, "Luna, do you miss them? The senshi?" she asked suddenly. A small tear falling down her cheek as she hugged the cat.  
  
Luna looked up surprised, then got sad as well, she got a far away look for a second, but then looked up Usagi licking the tear away, "Hai, I do Usagi- chan, but I know that they are always with us no matter what. They merged with the Ginzushou, that might be what destiny had planned for them" said Luna sadly but still forcing a smile.  
  
"I know Luna, I know. But does that mean my destiny has changed? There will be a different future now?" asked Usagi looking down at Luna.  
  
"Hai Usagi-chan, destiny has changed, there will be a different future now. It is all up to you and what you want. You can choose your own destiny now; it is up to you how you want the future to be. No one is going to stop you" said Luna smiling.  
  
Usagi smiled, looking out the window, "Hai, I can make my future now. Thanks for cheering me up Luna. I needed that" said Usagi hugging the moon cat.  
  
"Now common Usagi-chan, let have dinner. I am hungry, and I know very well that you are very hungry too!" said Luna grinning a kitty grin (AN: umm….)  
  
"Hai! Lets go!" smiled Usagi, scooping Luna in her arms walking toward the portrait hole. 'My new future, maybe I can find love again, but I have to take it slow' thought Usagi happily. 'I miss you guys' she thought again towards the senshi, but this time happier, knowing that they are always there for her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yes Done!!!! Sorry I got this out so late, so I hope you guys can forgive me!!!  
  
Well anyway this is done and well.  
  
I hope you like my other new story Wizards in Japan at the Magic Room, tell me what you think about it okays?? Please you have got to tell me what you think alright?!!!  
  
Remember to REVIEW always. REVIEWING is good for your health and even better for the author (that's me!) ^_^' so remember to REVIEW, REVIEW, REIVEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
Luv you guys,  
  
*Hugs and kisses*  
  
-Elisabeth, the ultimate Harry/Usagi fan………………. 


	4. "The Three Lights have entered the build...

~*~*~*~  
  
*Squeals happily ^.^ * Hey mina I am back! Hehehe, I am sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but I was so busy! My room got a major makeover! It now looks like the night sky and I am planning on painting the golden Snitch some where in the room!! Hehehe! Then there was my birthday! Yes! May 12 was my birthday and I had so much fun and ack !!!!! I am a year older now!!! *Sigh* All my friends came that day, I was planning to post this on my birthday but I got too busy and it wasn't even finished yet! But hey at least now it here! so I am really sorry that this is out so late and to make it up, here is chapter 4 !!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon, if I did I would be very rich right now and be living in Japan. And I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to the great JK Rowling and Sailor Moon belongs to the wonderful and talented Naoko Takeushi!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Place/Setting~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
1 Chapter 4  
  
"The Three Lights have entered the building, watch out Hogwarts!"  
  
  
  
The days passed quickly and now it was already 2 and half weeks since the mega star Usagi arrived in Hogwarts. Students got over it that Usagi was here and stopped chasing her around the campus after a week. Now occasionally a small group of students would run up to Usagi asking for her autograph.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron and Usagi became great friends over these weeks. Getting to know one another better. Usagi was surprised at the things that happened to Harry over his past years. Usagi found a liking to the boy. Some how, they are the same. Somehow trouble would find a way to them and the evil ones are always after them and they are still alive after many near-to-death experience. Usagi from then on vowed to protect this world and her new friends from Voldemort. She did not want to lose them.  
  
Usagi smiled, as she walked down the corridors of Hogwarts holding Luna in her arms who looked equally happy. Beside her were Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagal, who reluctantly agreed to leave her class of 1st years. Usagi was very happy because last night she received an owl from Taiki saying that they will be arriving this afternoon.  
  
'Finally they are coming I am getting really tired of teaching voice lessons all by my self' thought Usagi.  
  
"So how are those lessons going Ms. Tsukino?" asked Professor Dumbledore suddenly.  
  
"Ahh, sir very well. Your students will be ready to perform this Halloween ball. I just hope nothing happens" stated Usagi calmly, smiling at the old man.  
  
"It is a good thing that everyone is in their classes or else we will be having a mob of students right now" stated Professor McGonagal as she opened the huge oak doors of the main entrance.  
  
"Hai…yes" Usagi smiled happily as they walked out into the open. The wind billowed Usagis light blue robe. "Excited to see Artemis?" whispered Usagi to Luna. Luna just meowed her disapproval and extended her claws into Usagi`s arms. "Grumpy" muttered Usagi.  
  
"You four will be starting to study here after the Halloween ball I presume?" asked Dumbledore as he looked at the main gates of the school for any sign of a carriage.  
  
"Yes sir. It will be about time for us to get a first hand education" said Usagi gazing at the gates. Still no sign of the carriage.  
  
"What is taking them so long?" asked Professor McGonagal. "I still have a class to attend to"  
  
"Don't worry Minerva, your students wont transfigure themselves into something unrecognizable." Said Dumbledore patting the woman on the shoulder, his eyes twinkling merrily.  
  
"They're probably taking so long because the carriage blew up. Or Seiya pulled another prank on Yaten and it backfired as usual and now they are help up" Usagi said grinning at the professors.  
  
"Oh my!" exclaimed Professor McGonagal. Professor Dumbledore just chuckled.  
  
Just then Luna meowed loudly and pointing her paw towards the gate. "They are here!" exclaimed Usagi happily as a black horseless carriage came bounding towards them.  
  
Soon it stopped in front of them and out stepped the three lights.  
  
Usagi squealed happily before hugging the three, ignoring Luna who was crushed in between. Usagi let go when she realized that Luna was crushed to a pancake. Usagi sweatdropped.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts! It's a great pleasure of having you here!" exclaimed Dumbledore happily. The three nodded.  
  
"I am Professor McGonagal, head of Gryffindor house and transfiguration teacher. Welcome to Hogwarts. And now if you excuse me, I must hurry back to my class before I find them all transfigured into buttons" with that Professor McGonagal scurried back inside in fear that her whole class of first years were all buttons.  
  
Yaten, Seiya and Taiki blinked at the elderly woman who disappeared inside. "Well, I am Taiki, this is Yaten and this here is Seiya. We are very honored sir to be able to perform here and be able to learn all about magic here at Hogwarts!" said Taiki.  
  
"Yeah likewise!" said Seiya.  
  
"Ditto" said Yaten.  
  
"You're most likely welcome!" replied Dumbledore.  
  
"Guys what took you so long?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Oh nothing much" said a voice from the ground. They all looked down to see Artemis, looking not very happy. "Artemis!" exclaimed Dumbledore happy to see the white feline after a long time. He bent down and scooped Artemis up.  
  
"It's been a long time friend" said Dumbledore scratching Artemis behind the ear.  
  
"Yes it has. Its good to see you Albus. I see you are the same as usual. Kind hearted and friendly to everyone"  
  
The headmaster chuckled "Thank you"  
  
"Really what kept you so long?" asked Luna this time.  
  
"Well, someone thought it would be a nice idea to stop by at Zonkos and buy some of those magical firecrackers," stated Artemis glaring at Seiya who started to whistle innocently examining his surroundings. Yaten and Taiki glared at him as well. Usagi just giggled, it would be like Seiya to do that.  
  
"As I was saying, SOMEONE bought a whole bag full of firecrackers saying it was for the show and then on our way here that SOMEONE tried to conjure some fire on HIS wand and when He did it, He accidentally DROPPED HIS WAND INTO THE BAG FULL OF FIRECRACKERS!!!" Artemis yelled the last part glaring at Seiya, good thing he was held by Dumbledore or else he would have lashed out at Seiya.  
  
Seiya just sweatdropped and laughed nervously. "I said I was sorry"  
  
"Yeah right. That's what you said when you dropped that bucket full of ice water at me" muttered Yaten.  
  
Usagi just laughed at the antics of the three. Dumbledore chuckled merrily. "At least no one is hurt now come, lets go inside. It's getting cold out here. Just leave your things here, they will be brought up to your rooms immediately. I will show you to your rooms. I know you for have a lot to talk about."  
  
They all made their way inside the castle with the three lights marveling at the sight they saw.  
  
~Divination Class~  
  
Harry felt like dozing off. Professor Trelawney had asked them do some crystal ball gazing again this year, so here he was with his partner Ron trying to figure out what he is seeing.  
  
"Just keep on gazing, let your inner eye do all the work" said Professor Trelawney in her misty voice.  
  
"This is getting really tired. All I can see is fog. Tomorrow will be a very foggy day" said Ron lazily yawning.  
  
Harry laughed silently at Ron. "Yeah if this keeps up we will all be asleep, the fumes around here can get one asleep easily"  
  
Just then a loud shriek came from Lavender who sat with Parvati at the table by the window. Both girls were glued to the window looking really excited and shrieking again and again.  
  
Their shrieking made a commotion in the room, everyone stopped gazing into their crystal balls and made their way over to Lavender and Parvati. Soon those who were standing by the window started to shriek and shout with joy too.  
  
"What is going on?" exclaimed Trelawney looking quiet irritated that her class was disrupted.  
  
"And here I thought she knew everything" whispered Ron to Harry, who had no clue what was going on. Harry just shrugged.  
  
"The three lights, the three lights!!!!" exclaimed Lavender happily still glued to the window.  
  
"Their here!! Finally!!!" squealed Parvati. "They are sooo cute!!!!!!"  
  
"Usagi`s friends!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"I hope we will be able to meet them" said Ron trying to see over the heads of all the other students that were crowded around the only window in the room.  
  
"Enough, enough! Back to your seats! Back!" shouted Professor Trelawney.  
  
"They are going inside! Ohhh!" exclaimed one student. They all left the window, disappointed. They all went back to their seats.  
  
"Finally, those 'idols' as you may call them, will bring bad luck to this school!" stated Professor Trelawney.  
  
Everyone became quiet as they heard this. Professor Trelawney began to have a faraway look his time. "Terrible things will happen. A battle a great battle will occur!" exclaimed trelawney suddenly. And then her big eyes became normal once again.  
  
The class became quiet again. Only the crackling of the fire could be heard. "Do you think what she says is true?" whispered Harry.  
  
"Nah. She's just angry because her crystal ball gazing class has been disturbed that's all" whispered back Ron.  
  
Harry just nodded. He still couldn't hold back the feeling that something is going to happens this year. Something bad.  
  
~The room of the Three Lights and the Moon~  
  
Yaten plopped down on the couch with a 'huff'. "Kami-sama, there are sooo many stairs in this huge castle! I think I can't feel my legs any more!" exclaimed Yaten, he looked really tired from all the climbing of stairs to their room.  
  
Usagi just laughed. "You just wait till we start to go to school here! I had a tour here once and boy the classrooms are sure far away from each other!" Usagi laughed even some more when she saw Yaten`s reaction.  
  
"Hey you could use a good work out you know! consider this as your new work out area!" laughed Seiya as he took a seat next to Usagi. But stopped laughing when a pillow connected with his face.  
  
"Hey stop it you two! This is no place for you two to fool around." Said Taiki as he sat down next to Yaten.  
  
"You know those robes look really good on you guys" said Usagi examining their robes.  
  
"Hahaha, very funny. I still can't get over the fact that we are supposed to wear robes. This is not a fashion statement." Said Yaten sarcastically straightening out his blue robe. Taiki wore a light yellow one and Seiya wore a red one.  
  
"So did you get mobbed by students? Did you sign autographs?" asked Seiya grinning at Usagi. Usagi just rolled her eyes at him, "You now how hard it is to run away from more that 3 dozen students? And all up those stairs that keep on changing? I hope you three will get mobbed. And I tell you trying to lose them is very, very difficult. Ask Luna here. She had even experience" said Usagi. The three just gulped.  
  
"Yeah, one student tried to cut my fur. Good thing Usagi came just in time. So Artemis, watch your back!" said Luna trying to scare Artemis. Artemis just gulped and sweatdropped.  
  
"How's the voice lessons coming along?" asked Taiki. Trying to change the subject of all the 'dangers' that they will be encountering.  
  
"Oh, its doing great. They all have great talent. Dumbledore has requested that they will be performing on the Halloween ball. And now that you are here, you will be handling the voice lessons! But I guess, we will be practicing for the performance too, ne?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Yeah, I guess few more practices with the voice lessons and then the remaining time we will use for your practices. And NO singing charms!" said Taiki sternly glaring at Yaten and Seiya.  
  
"Who us?" both said innocently.  
  
"No, not you. Just you two" said Usagi sarcastically.  
  
"Look, its almost time for dinner. How about you guys change or do something like freshen up. Because you three look like you were run over by a truck." Said Luna.  
  
"Your rooms are over there, just look for the door with your name on it." Said Usagi pointing to the four doors with their names on each on them.  
  
"See yah later odango! We guys have to 'freshen up'" said Seiya walking to his room. The other two went to their rooms as well.  
  
Artemis shook his head. "He is impossible" he muttered.  
  
"You know, I might be dreading the up coming voice lessons" said Usagi as she smiled at the two felines.  
  
"Why is that Usagi-chan?" asked Luna.  
  
"Lets just say, when Seiya sings, singing charms are not far away. I wonder what will happen though?" wondered Usagi.  
  
"I would rather not wonder Usagi-chan" Luna sweatdropped.  
  
~Diner, the Great Hall~  
  
Excited talking filled the great hall. The news that the three Lights have arrived raced through the whole castle like wild fire. Everyone was excited to see the three lights.  
  
"So how are we going to meet them?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I dunno!" said Ron "I am hungry"  
  
"You are always hungry! Think how we are going to meet Usagi and the three light!"  
  
"Hey I know, Hermione. Tomorrow during voice lessons! You have voice lessons Hermione. We will met them there!" said Harry happily.  
  
"Yeah that's right! I forgot all about that!"  
  
"Really Hermione that's a first!"  
  
"Oh shut up Ron!"  
  
Ron was about to retort when Dumbledore stood up, ready to make an announcement. Everyone in the hall became quiet. Eager to hear that the Three Lights are here.  
  
"I have heard rumors that the Three Lights have arrived. My, my, news runs fast around here. I know you are all anticipating to see the three lights. So please welcome The Three Lights!" exclaimed Dumbledore happily.  
  
Three young men came walking towards the staff table. Shouting, screaming filled the air of the Great Hall. The three young teens smiled and waved happily at everyone and soon bowed to the students.  
  
"Please treat them with respect and please no mobbing!" chuckled Dumbledore.  
  
"Thank you for inviting us to perform on our Halloween Ball. We are very honored. Thank you" said Taiki smiling taking a seat next to Usagi, who sat next to Professor Filtwick.  
  
"I know everyone is very hungry, so let the feast begin!" exclaimed Dumbledore and with a wave of his hand, the food magically appeared.  
  
"I say, your are in for a lot of running" said Usagi calmly to the three seated next to her.  
  
"That means you didn't sign all the autographs?" asked Yaten.  
  
"Oh, I did just mine. Do you really think I would sign your pictures?" questioned Usagi, nibbling on a piece of bread.  
  
"Great, just great!" mumbled Yaten, slumping back into his seat.  
  
"Look at it this way, you get an extra work out. Here have some more mashed potatoes." Said Seiya happily, handing him a bowl full of mashed potatoes.  
  
Usagi just laughed, 'This will be really fun to see later on'  
  
~After the feast~  
  
  
  
"USSSSAAAGGGIIIII!!!!" shouted three voices over the loud screaming and shouts of a HUGE mob of students. "HELP!" The three Lights, were practically not Lights anymore because they are currently mobbed by lots of students.  
  
The three were currently running for their dear life. They were attacked by the mob of students right away after they finished their meal. And now they are running for dear life.  
  
Usagi just laughed by the sidelines. Holding Luna in the arms and Artemis on her shoulder.  
  
"I wonder how long they can keep it up?" wondered Artemis.  
  
"Oh, after my experience, I say after the last student is gone. Or until one of them collapses" said Usagi laughing and Luna just laughed along  
  
Just then they were running in her direction, "Usagi!! HELP US!" screamed Yaten.  
  
Usagi just laughed, "See you boys later. I'll be waiting in our room!" shouted Usagi as a red, blue and yellow blur ran by. Soon followed by black and other colored blurs.  
  
There was a loud "No" shout, but was soon drowned by shouts like "Marry me!" "I love you!" "Sign my CD" "You guys are so hot!"  
  
"Ja ne!" shouted Usagi before walking up to the corridor to their quarters.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Done! Finish! Hahaha!!! Again I apologize that it took so long for me to get this one out but now it is out!!!! Hehehe! I guess it was all because I was all caught up with my birthday and so…… *sweatdrop*  
  
People I ask you one thing, /bREVIEW/b that's all!!!!  
  
Remember always /bREVIEW/b !!!!!!! Review is your friend, there is nothing you have to fear from! Understand?! So REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I know this chapter sucked, well for me it did. But I promise that the next chapter will be better! I promise…well I do (Try)  
  
*Pops out of nowhere with a microphone, behind is a TV with a film about animal saving*  
  
So please REVIEW in order for you people to save whales, people, monkeys, bears, cats, dogs and any other living creature….just dial R.E.V.I.E.W. – no other number and you will be connected to operators who are standing by *Flashes a picture of skeleton operators by some phones* Err, never mind that one. Just click on the button below and post your REVIEW. That's all. And remember your review saves this story from being extinct and does not save lives…….  
  
*Vanishes from the screen*  
  
  
  
Thank you for reading!!  
  
Luv you guys!  
  
*Hugs and Kisses*  
  
-Elisabeth the ultimate Harry/Usagi fan 


	5. "Singing means trouble/Signs of Love wit...

~*~*~*~  
  
Hello! *Sighs* I am really sorry it took so long, but I was busy. I am dreading school right now. My Anti-school syndrome is kicking in right now and I am counting the days till I find my self in a boring classroom and learning about Chemistry. *Sighs and shakes head* BUT! (Hehehe) who said I couldn't write during class? Hehehe! Anyways, school starts June 11 so chapters wont be out till weekends come. But anyway here is chapter 5 to tickle your taste buds! (Wonder where that came from…)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
DISCLAIMER: (This is really getting old) As usual, don't own Sailormoon. It belongs to Naoko Takeushi (All hail her!) Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling (All praise her!) So there! I don't own those but I do own the plot, the idea that The Three Lights come to Hogwarts so please if you want to use that idea e-mail me!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Setting/Place~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Singing means trouble, Signs of Love with a Kiss"  
  
  
  
"My hands are all tired from signing so many autographs!" whined Yaten as they waited in the great hall for the voice lesson students.  
  
"Look, my hands are STILL red!" shouted Seiya shoving his hand into Usagi's face.  
  
"Hey! Watch it with your hand buddy! I am not interested with your red hand!" said Usagi shoving his hand away from her face and making a face.  
  
"It is really weird using quills as ball pens," commented Taiki from the stage rubbing his sore hand.  
  
Usagi laughed at all their whining, "Quit whining you guys, you sound like me!"  
  
Yaten made a face, "Fat chance,"  
  
"Hey what does that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing," mumbled Yaten.  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes and watched as the door creaked open to reveal her three friends walking in. "Hey guys! Great to see you!"  
  
"Hey Usagi!" said Hermione cheerfully as they walked up to Usagi.  
  
"Care to introduce us or what?" asked Seiya from behind smiling cockily at Usagi.  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes, "Their better off not knowing you,"  
  
"Hey! That was mean!"  
  
"Yeah right, Guys I assume you already know these three weird people here but anyway these are Seiya, Yaten and over is Taiki," said Usagi pointing at each of the lights.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you three in person, Ron Weasley" said Ron shaking hand with Seiya.  
  
"Same here, Harry Potter," said Harry nodding his 'hello' at the three.  
  
The three lights looked at Usagi shocked. This was the Harry Potter that Voldemort had his grabs to. They looked at Usagi quizzically. Usagi just smiled and shrugged her shoulder.  
  
"Nice to meet ya!" said Seiya patting Harry on the back.  
  
"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger." Said Hermione politely.  
  
"Ne, where are those students you were talking about?" asked Yaten annoyed that no one was here yet.  
  
"Well as you can see, there are not yet here! But Hermione is one of them! So ha! One is here already!" said Usagi smiling at Yaten.  
  
"Hermione, this will be the last voice lessons, but you all will be performing one song for the Halloween ball," informed Usagi turning to Hermione.  
  
"Really. Too bad," said Hermione disappointed.  
  
"We will be practicing for the ball now." Said Seiya walking across the huge stage.  
  
"You are welcome to watch us practice always." Said Usagi smiling at Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Thanks, we will be watching you then," said Ron excitedly.  
  
"Oh and Seiya," informed Taiki from the stage, "No singing charms understand! No Singing charms!"  
  
"Gee, I don't know…" trailed of Seiya.  
  
"Great just great," mumbled Usagi, she smiled "Why don't you take your seats we will be preparing the stage for a while."  
  
The three nodded and sat at the front watching the Three Lights and Usagi set up the stage for voice lessons.  
  
"It really cool to see them in person," said Ron to Harry.  
  
Harry watched as Usagi walked over to some magical Keyboards and started to hit some keys. He was mesmerized on how she moved and smiled. He blushed suddenly at his thoughts.  
  
"Harry! Wake up! Gee you got it bad!" muttered Ron.  
  
Harry blushed, "Sorry what were you saying?"  
  
"Never mind, I see you like Usagi there," stated Ron. Watching his friend eye the blond haired girl play on the keyboard. "Maybe you'll have better luck with her than with Cho,"  
  
Harry shock his head, 'Nah, she probably has a boyfriend already' his mind said. Harry grimaced at the thought of Cho Chang, the girl he had a crush on last year but she turned him down.  
  
"Too bad that they are leaving after the Halloween Ball," said Hermione having heard their conversation. She felt sorry for Harry since he had no luck to find love. She thought that Usagi and Harry might turn out well. Its just the she will be leaving Hogwarts after the ball.  
  
"Yeah too bad," echoed Harry.  
  
Just then the great halls doors creaked open and the students for the voice lesson came pilling I talking excitedly. Taking their seats in front of the huge stage. Some of them squealed in delight as they saw the Three Lights. They all became quiet when The Three Lights and Usagi stood on the stage.  
  
"So, I see everyone is here already," commented Usagi watching everyone from the stage.  
  
"So lets give a round of applause to these three here who finally have decided to grave their presence with us," she said sarcastically.  
  
The hall erupted into loud cheers and applause. The Three Lights smiled politely and bowed.  
  
"Sadly, this will be the last voice lessons," announced Usagi. Loud 'Oooh's came in protest. "Sorry, but still you will be performing at the Halloween Ball."  
  
"So what are we waiting for? Let get started!" shouted Seiya excitedly.  
  
All students filed themselves up on the stage in an orderly manner. Sorted according their voice range, alto, soprano, and bass.  
  
"Since you will be singing with us 'Search For Your Love' We will begin and you all will come in latter." Instructed Taiki.  
  
"And we all hope nothing goes wrong!" added Yaten directing his voice to Seiya, who started humming 'Search for your love' looking around innocently.  
  
"Wonder what he means by that," mused Hermione in the line. She was in the Soprano section. The girl next to her just shrugged.  
  
"Lets begin then," announced Usagi positioning herself next to Yaten. Incase any ruckus will occur she would be able to hide behind Yaten.  
  
Search for your love...  
  
Search for your love, search for your love...  
  
The four began singing, this time the Three Lights did not sing for finding their princess but for the earth senshi who died.  
  
You have always been shining so brightly  
  
Your smiling face is just like a tiny star  
  
I have been treasuring it (Eternal starlight)  
  
On that day I could not come and protect you  
  
I just held my tears of regret inside  
  
I am still feeling the pain (I won't forget you, sweetheart)  
  
Usagi and the others sang for the senshi with all their heart. Forgetting that they were here at Hogwarts and all their surroundings. They just sung for the senshi.  
  
Harry and Ron looked amazed as they heard the Three Lights and Usagi sing in front them. Their songs touched their hearts deeply. As if someone was touching it.  
  
Harry fixed his gaze at Usagi straining to hear her clear and beautiful voice over the other three. She looked so beautiful. Her eyes were closed and she completely concentrated on her singing. Her voice sounded like clear tinkling bells. She had a voice of an angel. Harry had a faint blush on him. As if sensing she was being watched Usagi opened her eyes and fixated on Harry, both of them something 'click' between them. She was startled for a minute but a faint blush on her cheeks replaced her features.  
  
"Now what was that?" mumbled Harry to himself after getting himself out of the reverie.  
  
Search for your love, the crystals of the heavens  
  
Search for your love, please don't start to cry  
  
Search for your love, I really  
  
Want to hold you close to me now  
  
The Students began to sing with the Three Lights and Usagi. It sounded perfectly well. All the different ranges of voices mixing well together. Everything was going fine until Seiya and Yaten exchanged mischievous glances.  
  
When they began to sing the second verse of the Song Seiya and Yaten began to sing in a different intensity. As if mischievousness is radiating of them.  
  
Your strong scent, I'm always (searching for it)  
  
Usagi looked up when she smelled a sickening sweet smell coming from above. Above them looming was a huge pink cloud giving off the most sweetiest, candiest smell ever. Some stopped singing and started to sniff the air. Nonetheless Seiya and Yaten continued singing.  
  
Suddenly the candy colored clouds started to break apart and drift apart from each other. Usagi stopped singing and watched the pink clouds drift in the air. Seiya and Yaten continued singing seeming to be oblivious of what is going on. Sly smiles just appeared on their features.  
  
The small clouds started to drift down towards them. It looked as if each of them had a small cloud intended for. Except for Seiya and Yaten. Who still continued to sing. Everyone else stopped singing and eyed each of the clouds that drifted above their heads.  
  
"This does not look good," mumbled Taiki to Usagi, his pink cloud floating above his head merrily.  
  
"I wanted to see a singing charm not experience t first hand," mumbled Hermione eyeing the pink seemingly innocent cloud.  
  
"We got to stop them," said Usagi to Taiki. Her little cloud on the head was getting annoying. It zoomed around her head as if it was a racetrack. She tried to swat it away but to no avail.  
  
"What's going?" mumbled Harry as he saw the pink cloud form above the singers' head and then float to each one of them and tried to annoy them silly.  
  
"Probably a singing charm. A joke I guess," said Ron amused to see Hermione totally annoyed by the small cloud on her head.  
  
The small clouds then formed into solid hard balls. The one where confetti was held. They dangled on each of their head, threatening to pop open any minute.  
  
Usagi didn't want to know was what inside them. She eyed the little ball and dared it pop open and she would kill Seiya and Yaten if it were something horrible.  
  
Seiya and Yaten just finished singing. They eyed everyone expectantly looking all so innocent, hidden laughter was evident in their features. And then….  
  
POP!  
  
The balls popped open, to those with a light heart especially to Neville (Yes Neville is here) started to scream in surprise only to find a sign dangling infront of him saying 'Gotcha!' others were lucky enough to receive confetti as a greeting accompanied by some pink dust and candy smell. Most of them laughed in surprise.  
  
Others were not so luck, meaning Usagi and Taiki. When their balls popped open they were cover first with pink dust and clouds and when the clouds vanished their faces were fully painted and both of them looked liked Circus Clowns. Usagi looked like a crying clown with a big red nose and a hat as an accessory. While Taiki looked like happy clown, an over happy clown with a huge grin and a huge hat that covered his eyes.  
  
The hall erupted laughing when they saw Usagi's and Taiki's faces. Usagi blinked a couple of times trying to register what happened.  
  
"Here take this," said Yaten howling with laughter handing Usagi a mirror. She looked into the mirror and then handed it to Taiki to let him examine himself also. She eyed Seiya and Yaten as they laughed among the students. She smiled at them evilly, not very clown-like indeed. Seiya and Yaten immediately stopped laughing and gulped.  
  
"Well now that our lesson had gone to the clowns," said Usagi loudly as the laughing stopped. "The lesson is over. Just remember that you all will be performing at the ball on Saturday!"  
  
With that the students left, some were still covered with pink dust or confetti. They were all howling with laughter as they walked out the great hall. Talking how cool it was and what a great way to end the class.  
  
Hermione stayed and walked over to Usagi. She smiled a bit when she saw her blonde friend in clown make-up. She stifled a giggle behind her hand.  
  
"Don't laugh," said Usagi rolling her eyes.  
  
"Seiya! Yaten!" shouted Usagi and Taiki at the same time.  
  
"Hide us!" cowered Yaten behind Ron.  
  
"Yeah hide us! We don't want to face the wrath of the Clown Queen!" said Seiya loudly, so that Usagi will hear it, as he hid behind Harry.  
  
Harry stifled a laugh when he saw Usagi and Taiki walk up to them with their clown faces. Usagi glared at him as if warning him.  
  
"Very funny indeed," said Clown-Usagi to Seiya glaring at him.  
  
"How do we get this of?" demanded Clown-Taiki glaring at Yaten.  
  
"Why should you take it away, it suits you!" exclaimed Yaten going into another fit of giggles.  
  
"I repeat, how do we get this of?" said Clown-Usagi menacingly at Yaten and Seiya.  
  
Both of them gulped. "Gee, you got no sense of humor," muttered Seiya slowly.  
  
"Sense of humor?!" roared Clown-Taiki.  
  
"Okay, okay gee," shouted Yaten holding up his hands in defense mode.  
  
"Reverto!" shouted both Yaten and Seiya.  
  
With a pop two small pink clouds came out of nowhere and covered both Clown- Usagi's and Clown-Taiki's face as if rubbing away the make-up. And with a pop the clouds were gone leaving a normal Usagi and Taiki. Just one detail was left. The hats and nose.  
  
Seiya and Yaten roared with laughter. Harry chuckled lightly. Ron who found it funny roared with laughter as well. Hermione giggled lightly.  
  
Usagi raised an eyebrow, before pulling off the hat and nose. She pulled the hat over Seiya's face making him shout out in protest. His line of vision was covered and he struggled against the sudden assault. Yaten faced the same faith as Seiya. Taiki and Usagi smiled triumphantly.  
  
"There you go," said Usagi patting Seiya on the head when he was able to get himself free from the hat. "You look just like a clown"  
  
With that Usagi turned around and smiled at her friends, "So, I'll see you guys around then. I still have to write a song. Bye then!" she then walked away to their quarters.  
  
"See you Usagi!" shouted Hermione to the retreating back of Usagi.  
  
"Bye Usagi!" shouted Harry.  
  
"I guess we should go back to the tower," suggested Ron.  
  
"Yes, we still got a lot of homework to do," added Hermione. She turned to the three lights smiling, "It was really nice meeting you. I hope we can be friends," she said.  
  
"Same here. We could be your friends since Usagi is your friend already," said Taiki smiling.  
  
"Yeah any friend of Usagi is a friend of ours!" said Seiya cheerfully.  
  
"Same here I guess," said Yaten lazily from a chair.  
  
"Excellent! Well see you around then!" said Ron excitedly.  
  
"Yah, see you!" said Harry as they walked out of the great hall to their Common Rooms.  
  
"Hey waitta' minute!" shouted Yaten shotting out from his chair. He looked around the great hall, "Who's going to put everything alright?"  
  
Taiki fought the urge to roll his eyes at his friends reaction, "We use magic Yaten," he said wiping out his wand and did some mumbling and swinging of his wand. And magically the tables and chairs appeared replacing the huge stage.  
  
"Oh," said Yaten lamely.  
  
"Yep, you are bright fellow," affirmed Seiya as they walked out the Great Hall.  
  
"Why you!!!" shouted Yaten chasing after Seiya.  
  
Taiki lifted his head and looked at the ceiling as if someone might hear him. He gave a pleading looked and mouthed a "Why me" before following his dim-witted friends to their quarters.  
  
~Later that night~  
  
~Gryffindor Common Room~  
  
"Okay on Monday I might die because of a falling rock that hit my head," announced Ron from his Divination Homework. As usual both Harry and Ron are making up their supposed future. "And you Harry? Huh Harry,"  
  
Harry wasn't listening he was staring just out to space. His mind kept on replaying the scene were he and Usagi had eye contact earlier that day. 'Her Eyes are so beautiful' he thought. 'Her eyes hold much pain and sorrow. But she seems to hide it well'  
  
"Harry! Gee you spaced out!" shouted Ron.  
  
Harry blushed when he came back from lala land. "Sorry just got something on my mind,"  
  
Ron looked up slyly, "Oh, wouldn't that be a certain someone?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"No, no, no!" shouted Harry defensively.  
  
"Really now you two! You should get back to work! We still have loads of homework," said Hermione cutting in.  
  
Harry was grateful that Hermione cut in before he had to face Ron with his bombarding questions. He tried to ace his Divination Homework and tried to predict (or make up actually) his future but instead he saw himself and Usagi together under a tree. Then he saw Usagi's beautiful face. 'Man, this is getting over the top' he thought he loosened his tie a bit. 'God it's hot in here!' shaking his head he tried to concentrate but only found himself thinking about the gaze he and Usagi shared earlier and the 'click'. Sighing in exasperation he threw down his quill and stood up.  
  
"I am going for a walk, see you later," with that Harry walked out the common room, out Hogwarts castle and onto Hogwarts ground.  
  
"Okay that was weird," muttered Ron looking at the empty chair Harry just occupied. Hermione just shrugged her shoulders and returned to her pile of Homework.  
  
  
  
~Usagi and the Others~  
  
"Argh!!" Usagi threw down her quill in frustration. "This is getting annoying!" shouted Usagi to no one particular.  
  
Taiki looked up from his book, 'Transfiguration-Transfigured' "What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"Never mind, I just can't come up with any good songs!" she shouted in exasperation glaring at the piece of parchment and quill in front of her, willing it to write on its own.  
  
"Need help?" asked Seiya from the couch who was blindly reading about Charms.  
  
"No, I want to do it on my own. It is for the opening number of the Halloween Ball," she informed them, popping a Berti Bott Every Flavor Bean in her mouth.  
  
"Its not going to write by itself you know. Just think hard," advised Yaten from the Keyboards.  
  
"Hmmm, you giving me advise is something new," mumbled Usagi slyly. "I just can't come up with any words. It seems I have a lot on my mind,"  
  
'Yeah a lot on my mind meaning Harry Potter!' shouted her mind at her. Usagi blushed at the thought of Harry, she couldn't get over the fact the she somehow felt his eyes on her and when she looked up and caught his eye she felt something 'click'.  
  
'His eyes' she thought wryly twirling the quill absentmindedly spacing out. 'His eyes, they are so intense as if boring into your sole. But yet they hold so much pain and sorrow. They are so much like mine,' Usagi couldn't help but blush even more. She couldn't get Harry out of her head.  
  
"Argh! This is getting frustrating! What am I doing?!" she whispered to herself angrily for having such deep feelings for that boy. She stood up abruptly and stalked to the portrait hole. "I am going out for some fresh air, maybe that will inspire me somehow!" she announced loudly before disappearing out into the darkened corridors of Hogwarts castle.  
  
"Okay what's happening?" said Yaten not getting a thing.  
  
"Dunno, let her be," said Seiya shrugging his shoulder.  
  
~Hogwarts Grounds~  
  
Harry pulled his robes colder to him as he walked out in the cold, deserted Hogwarts grounds trying to clear his mind of Usagi. He sat down near the lake watching the Octopus float in the water lazily. He shock his head trying to get her out his mind. He looked up into the dark blue night sky. 'What am I doing?!' his mind screamed. 'You don't even know her that well! She might be a messenger of Voldemort here to kill you for god knows!' his mind scolded him. He laughed at that, 'Yeah right, like she would kill me. She seems so innocent.' He shot back to his mind. Harry sighed in frustration. He just couldn't help but remember the brief gaze they shared and then the unknown and startling sensation wash over them. He remembered her singing, her beautiful angelic voice clear as tinkling bells. He was struck by the words of the song,  
  
On that day I could not come and protect you  
  
I just held my tears of regret inside  
  
He felt as if Usagi was pouring her heart out at that part. He felt her misery, he felt as if that someone she loved dearly was taken away from here forever. His heart twisted. It was as if his own parents were taken away from him. He remember how his mother had protected him from Voldemort but instead got killed also. But he wasn't killed, he just got a scar. How missed his parents! He realized finally, if only his parents were alive. Harry shock his head trying to clear his mind again, he touched his face and found it wet. He has been crying unbeknownst to him, he couldn't stop his silent tears as they flowed freely.  
  
Usagi shivered, 'Damn its cold!' she thought. She forgot about bringing her robe along. Instead she stood here in the cold night wearing a pair black pants and a white sleeveless shirt. 'You come out here in the cold and you forgot to bring your robes! Good one Usagi!' shouted her logical side of her mind.  
  
She looked around the dark area of the school grounds, only seeing the huge looming shadows of the Forbidden Forest. 'This place gives me the Creeps,' she thought rubbing her arms to warm herself.  
  
She heaved a great big sigh, trying to clear her mind of Harry Potter who had been on her mind ever since the eye contact ordeal. She just couldn't get over the feeling when both of them made eye contact and she felt this over whelming feeling and the sudden 'click'.  
  
'Usagi you just know the guy! You can't be falling for him! Your putting him in more danger as it is already!' her mind shouted at her. 'Yeah but, he…oh I just cant get over the feeling!' she shouted back at her mind.  
  
'Okay now, I am here outside and I have still no idea what to write a song about! C'mon inspiration hit me!' she shouted mentally. She started walking around, shivering when the wind would start blowing in her direction. 'I wish you guys were still here then I wouldn't be in this…this…mess!' she thought sadly looking up at the moon which glowed to its fullest. 'I miss you guys, I hope your doing fine,' the Ginzushou started to glow giving a comforting warmth. 'But still it wont keep me warm!' her mind shouted at the Ginzushou which stopped glowing immediately 'Gee, thanks' she thought sarcastically.  
  
Suddenly she saw a figure sitting alone at the lake. Squinting her eyes she tried to guess who it is. "I cant see" Usagi whispered. Slowly she crept towards the figure and stopped when the moonlight gave enough light for her to see who it was. An eerie blow of the wind made her shiver again, squinting harder she was able to make out who it was. Her heart started to pound in her chest and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks, "Harry" she whispered into the wind. 'Okay now calm yourself!' she ordered. 'Why is my heart pounding so fast?' when she looked harder she gasped. 'He's crying!' she felt the pain and sorrow radiate from him and hit directly Usagi. She could feel his loss and pain. 'So much like mine,'. She suddenly she found herself walking towards him.  
  
"You never realize how much you love someone until they are gone," said a mysterious voice behind Harry.  
  
Harry looked up startled, he quickly wiped away his tears. He was surprised to see who it was. "Usagi," he whispered when she sat down next to him staring straight ahead unto the lake. He was surprised for her to say those words.  
  
"Its beautiful out here in the night," said Usagi staring up at the sky. She didn't want to point out directly that she had noticed him crying.  
  
"Yeah, beautiful," echoed Harry slowly. He stared her wondering where she came from. She looked very beautiful as the moonlight bathed her with its glow.  
  
"So what are you doing here so late?" asked Usagi facing him. Smiling slightly, she still had a faint blush on her cheeks. She felt comfortable and warm sitting next to Harry she could feel a comforting warmth radiate from him. She shivered involuntarily or just because of the cold. 'Damn why didn't I bring my robe!'  
  
Harry noticed her shivering immediately. Moving closer to her, he removed his robe and placed it around the two of them so that both of them wouldn't get cold at all. He still blushed when he felt Usagi's body near him. "Cold?" he asked slowly after putting the robe around the two of them.  
  
Usagi blushed redder, "Yeah, thank you." She whispered slowly. 'Kami-sama! What is happening! This is crazy!' she screamed. She never felt this before not even around Mamoru. This was a new feeling for her.  
  
"I just came here to get some fresh air that all," Harry answered her question from earlier. "You? What brought you out here, without any robe?" he asked smiling slightly.  
  
Usagi blushed. "I needed fresh air. I am trying to come up with a new song but it seems nothing comes up. I have much on mind," she said blushing at the last part. 'Lot of my mind meaning I was thinking about you Harry,' she added silently.  
  
Harry nodded. "How did you find me?" he asked turning to her wondering how the Blond haired Angel was able to find him in the dark.  
  
"I just saw you by the lake while I was walking," she said. She then turned to him, faces on inches apart from each other. Usagi cold feel him breath on her face. A light blush stained her cheeks. "Then…I came…because I saw you…. crying," whispered Usagi slowly. Involuntarily she reached up her hand and with a finger she trailed down the tear stains on Harry's left cheek. Staring at him directly into his emerald green eyes.  
  
Harry held his breath when she trailed his cheek with her finger. The touch was so intimate. He stared into the depths of her cerulean blue eyes. He felt the same way when they looked into each other's eyes earlier. He could feel Usagi's slow breathing against his face because they were so close to each other.  
  
Then very slowly their faces moved slowly towards each other. Like an unknown force was pulling them together. Both of them closed their eyes slowly. Then their lips touched. The shared an earth shattering yet intimate kiss. Their kiss lasted for a couple of minutes before both of them broke apart. Both of them panting slightly.  
  
Usagi blushed like crazy. 'Okay now you done it!' screamed her logical side. 'It was so…so…great!' her other half shouted. She looked straight ahead unto the lake again. Trying hard to hide her blushing face. 'I came here to get fresh air and inspiration and not snog Harry Potter! But wait a minute! I think I have got it! A song!' she thought. She felt her lips, the tingling sensation of the kiss still lingered there.  
  
Harry went crimson after the kiss. 'Oh wow. Now I definitely know she doesn't want to kill me,' he thought smiling cockily. Both of them stayed like that for a while silent. Each of them lost in their own thoughts.  
  
"Harry," whispered Usagi facing him.  
  
"Huh?" answered Harry facing her as well.  
  
Usagi blushed slightly before smiling shyly. "You really shouldn't cry, Tears don't suit you." She said whispering. She kissed him on the cheek lightly before standing up and running into the castle blushing like crazy.  
  
Harry sat there for a while. Watching the retreating back of Usagi as she ran into the castle. "Wow," he breathed. He still was blushing like crazy but he had a goofy expression on his face. He touched his lips feeling a tingling sensation of the kiss. Then he touched his cheek where she kissed him a minute ago. 'We kissed!' he mentally screamed. Now the only problem is that after this, he would not be able to get her of his mind forever. Sighing happily he stood up and started walking into the castle happily. Only thinking about the night angel that he kissed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*Fans herself with a piece of paper* Whoa, is it hot in here or is it just me? Hehehe I hope you like it! I really don't like the first part but the second part was just H.O.T. Hehehe!  
  
Now remember to REVIEW! People REVIEW I need feedback!  
  
This is the longest chapter ever! Phew! Am I tired!  
  
I accept flames, ideas, suggestions, and any other come back! I just want REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Luv yah all,  
  
*Hugs and Kisses*  
  
-Elisabeth the Ultimate Harry/Usagi fan =^-^= Harry and Usagi 4ever!!!!!!!! 


	6. "Songs of Love"

~*~*~*~ Hey, how are you all. Me? I am not fine. It seems that my other two stories are not well taken. Especially Facing A New Destiny. They have really few reviews. It seems no one likes me anymore. I know you are all mad at me for breaking Harry and Usagi up, but why cant you review?! Please review! Or else there wont be a chapter 11! Everything happens for a reason. Let me explain WHY I broke them up. I don't want their romance to be a "fairytale" sort of love, where they love each other till death comes. I wanted to put in reality. REALITY! They will get back together really soon. They will learn how much they mean to each other, how much they need each other and how much they love each other. Gees people, what's wrong with you? Like I said, FAND is and always will be a Harry/Usagi fic. So people do understand. of course, I am going to explain it better when the next chapter of FAND is out. IF it will be out, unless you people start reviewing my stories there wont be any next chapter at all.  
  
~*~*~*~ DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter and characters, they belong to JK Rowling. I don't own Sailor Moon and related characters they belong to Naoko Takeushi. I don't own the song "Cry" it belongs to the singer Mandy Moore.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Setting/Place~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Songs of love."  
  
For the rest of the week Usagi avoided Harry at all costs. She didn't see him anywhere. She was still thinking about the brief yet sweet kiss they shared the other night. The night when he cried. She was constantly busy with the upcoming Halloween Ball that she wasn't able to see Harry at all.  
  
'What did it mean?' she thought as she stared at her reflection in her full- length body mirror. It was the night of the Halloween ball they were all getting ready. She was in her small dressing room behind the big stage. The guys were also in their dressing room getting ready as well.  
  
'It meant nothing, you were just caught up in the moment, that's all,' she assured herself. She took another glance at her reflection, smiling slightly how nice she looked. She wore a long and elegant black dress that reached the ground slightly. It had off shoulders sleeves, with silver trimmings. Showing her bare shoulders, a silver necklace adored around her neck with a pure white crystal dangling happily. The black dress fit her perfectly; it stayed perfect in every curve of her body. It had a long slit on the right side, up to her mid thigh. Around her small waist dangled a long silver cord as an accessory. She wore silver Moon dangling earrings. Her hair was free, it was slightly curled making a wavy effect. She smiled brightly at her reflection.  
  
"How do I look?" she asked turning around to examine the back of the dress, which of course showed her open back.  
  
"You look absolutely stunning, hime!" crowed the mirror happily.  
  
Usagi frowned slightly after hearing the formality. "Don't call me that," she said waving a finger at the mirror.  
  
"Of course, you look stunning as always. The man you like will notice for sure," crowed the mirror.  
  
Usagi looked at the mirror stunned. Then she started to blush, "Oh no, no, no. I don't like him. I was just caught up in the moment that's all. The kiss was just something.something..something," she rambled trying to make up an excuse. She knew exactly whom the mirror was referring to. But how the mirror knew was questionable. Usagi still blushing sat down infront of the vanity and stared blankly at her reflection. Remembering what happened nights before.  
  
"Nothing at all, nothing at all," she repeated. Looked at her reflection, when she remembered the kiss, a tingling sensation spread on her lips. She touched her lips feeling the same tingling sensation that lingered after the brief kiss. 'Is Harry thinking the same thing?' she wondered dreamily. She then blushed when she realized what she was dreaming about. Trying to stop thinking about it, she tried to focus and finish her make up. Which was very light, just a light brush here and a bit of lipstick. Sighing she put down the tube of lipstick and frowned slightly. 'I still cant keep my self from thinking about the kiss, it meant something,' she thought. Sighing she contemplated what is happening.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Usagi looked up, disturbing her from her thoughts. 'Harry?' she thought. She blushed again for thinking about Harry. 'I seem, to think about him a lot lately.' She mused, a slight smile plastered on her face. "Come in," she shouted standing up. She quickly put on a silver bracelet with moons and stars and bells jingling around her left wrist. She turned to the people at the door, she was very surprised to see who they were.  
  
"Hey! What are you guys doing here?!" shouted Usagi, she was happy to see her friends, Hermione and Ron standing there. But she was quite nervous to see Harry standing with them looking as handsome as ever in his dark almost black, blue robe. A slight blush tinged her cheeks when she stared at him.  
  
"You look amazing!" exclaimed Hermione. She wore a baby blue dress robe and her hair was done magically. Hermione looked quite improved. What Usagi surprised most was that she was holding hands with Ron.  
  
Usagi smiled lightly, "Thanks, Hermione you look great! Gees I didn't recognize you there for a minute." She joked, she raised an eyebrow at Ron who started to blush furiously.  
  
"We just came here to wish you good luck," said Ron grinning at Usagi.  
  
Usagi nodded, she smiled slyly when she looked at Ron's and Hermione's clasped hands. "So you two finally stopped bickering and do something you both agree on?" she commented eyeing the two.  
  
Hermione and Ron both started to blush furiously. Usagi giggled lightly. She knew both of them were meant to be with each other. It was very obvious that they liked each other a lot. "You know the saying, 'The more you hate the more you love,' or in your case the more you fight the more you love," said Usagi giggling when Hermione and Ron blushed redder.  
  
"Well, good luck. Me and 'mione will get some seats." Said Ron. He quickly grabbed Hermione's hand and both of them darted out of the room leaving both Harry and Usagi alone. Harry didn't talk much to Usagi after the kiss so now he felt kinda awkward with Usagi.  
  
Usagi looked desperately at the door where Ron and Hermione went out, wishing that they would came back in. She really didn't want to talk to Harry, but in her inside all she wanted to do was be with Harry forever. 'Stop it! this is not supposed to happen!' she mentally shouted. She bit her lip trying to think for something to say to Harry. 'He looks so handsome,' she thought staring at Harry for a few minutes. There was a long uncomfortable silence between the two.  
  
Harry starred at Usagi for a long time. He couldn't make up anything to say. He was still thinking about the kiss they shared night before. He also wondered why he wasn't able to see Usagi for the rest of the week. 'Because you were avoiding her stupid!' he mentally shouted. 'or maybe was she avoiding me?' he added uncertain. He took in her beautiful appearance. She looked very attractive with her long black dress Harry noted. A slight blush tinged his cheeks, 'Damn hormones,' he cursed mentally. Sighing he tried to make a simple conversation with her and try to avoid her eyes at all costs. But as usual he failed miserably.  
  
"You look great," Harry said finally breaking Usagi from her thoughts.  
  
Usagi looked up startled, she stared into Harry's eyes for a while before blushing crimson. "Thank you," she mumbled shyly. She offered Harry a shy smile.  
  
Harry smiled back slightly still blushing. He then remembered something that he wanted to give her. "Oh wait a second. I have something for you," he said smiling at Usagi. He put his hand in the pockets of his dark blue robe and very delicately pulled out a single long stemmed white rose. The rose was a magical rose that would change color occasionally depending on the emotions that were around it. There were no thorns on it since Harry personally took them of himself since he didn't want Usagi to get pricked by one. He gently held out the rose for Usagi.  
  
"It's beautiful," breathed Usagi as she looked at the rose Harry help out for her. "You really shouldn't have," she said still looking at the rose before looking at Harry tenderly, a blush tinged her cheeks.  
  
Harry just shrugged, "It's a gift. For good luck for later. Besides I really wanted to give you something." He said blushing slightly as he starred at Usagi. "It's a Emotion Rose, it changes color depending with the emotions of the owner or the emotions that are around it." he added smiling.  
  
Usagi blushed, 'Pull yourself together!' she ordered. She nodded and reached out for the rose, taking it from Harry's hand. Something happened when their hands touched.  
  
When Usagi reached out for the rose their hands brushed against each other and an electrifying current past through their bodies. Harry and Usagi both looked up simultaneously and starred into each others eyes confused and shocked all at once. It was almost like the same feeling when they made eye contact and they felt something 'click'. This time it felt deeper, warmer. Usagi then touched the rose, Harry was still holding it, both of them were holding the rose and before their very eyes the rose changed color. From a pure white color it changed into a pure red one.  
  
Usagi starred at the red rose that she now held in her hands. She starred at it with shock, when both of them were holding the rose, it changed into a red one. She knew exactly what this color stands for. A blush tinged her cheeks with realization, for sure Harry knew exactly what it meant also. 'Love'.  
  
Usagi looked up and starred at Harry's equally surprised eyes. There was a long moment of silence between the two. Both of them lost in their own little worlds. 'I cant be in love! I can't risk another loved one! Not after Mamo-chan! I cant.but.I cant stop falling in love.' she thought finally in defeat. She remembered her mothers' words. "Its time to move one" 'Time to move on.Time to fall in love?' she thought while still starring into Harry's emerald green eyes. 'I don't know.' she thought fixing her gaze back to the red rose. She offered Harry a shy smile.  
  
Harry starred with astonishment at the now reed rose. He knew exactly what it meant. 'Love' his mind chided. When both of them were holding the rose it magically changed to a red one. 'But how? Could she actually love me? Or am I the one in love? Or are we BOTH in love.does she feel the way I feel?' he thought as he fixed his eyes at Usagi. He started to blush with realization.both of them were in love. He felt exactly the same way when they looked into each other's eyes and felt a certain attraction to her. He felt the same way when they kissed, a brief yet sweet and gentle kiss. Now this feeling was deeper much more deeper. He started to stare deep into Usagi's eyes when their eyes meet. He was surprised to shock, turmoil, sadness and . love. He returned Usagi's shy smile when she smiled at him. Seeming to find nothing else to say both of them stayed quiet for a long time searching for answers in each other's eyes and trying to make up something to say.  
  
Usagi bit her and looked back down at the rose. "Thank you." she whispered slowly a blush crept on her cheeks.  
  
Harry nodded, he was able to make out what she was saying. "You.you.should probably put it in a vase. It won't die.its magical." he answered. He felt awkward being with her right now, 'Because she knows how you feel.' His mind added. He really didn't know how to act right now.  
  
Usagi nodded, she turned on her heels and walked over to the vanity where a crystal vase stood. She carefully placed the rose in the vase and starred at it for a while. 'Does that mean he loves me? He doesn't know me.not the real me.yet.I.do like him...this feeling is so new.so different than the way I felt with Mamo-chan.' She thought. Usagi turned back around to face Harry smiling slightly at him.  
  
"Thank you for the rose, it was very kind of you." She said smiling slightly. She bit her lips uneasily, and tried to think up to say something else. 'C'mon, think of something to say. Don't act stupid!' she mentally pep-talked herself. She then saw Harry's hand, which had a few band-aids on them. She furrowed her brow in confusion and starred at his right hand.  
  
"You're hurt?" she asked slowly walking towards him and taking his hand in hers and examining. Clearly there were some wounds on it, and some were covered with band-aids. She traced her hand across some small pricks. She really didn't realize how close they are again.  
  
Harry was quite surprised to see Usagi hurrying towards him and taking his hand in hers and examining it. he could feel her soft hand trace along some of his wounds. He got them when he took off the thorns of the magical rose. He started to blush slightly when he noticed how close Usagi was to him.  
  
"Its.nothing.I got those from taking off the thorns of your rose." He informed in a slight whisper. He was too mesmerized by the way Usagi was so close to him and as she traced his hand. He could smell her sweet perfume. It was quite intoxicating, he starred at her dreamily.  
  
Usagi looked up when she heard why his hand was full of small wounds. 'You did it for me?' she questioned mentally. She starred into his emerald green eyes. A slight blush tinged her cheeks. "Thank you. That was very sweet of you," she whispered slowly.  
  
Both of them continued to stare into each other's eyes. Very slowly they moved closer to each other. Not knowing what was going on between them, as if a small force was pulling them together. Slowly their faces moved in together for a kiss. Their lips were merely a few millimeters away from each other's. Both of them were yearning for the much-expected kiss. Slowly.closer.closer..  
  
"USAGI!!!!"  
  
Usagi and Harry's eyes immediately shot open when they heard a loud shout from the door. Usagi and Harry both gasped when they realized what they were about to do and immediately blushed crimson. Both of them were pulled away from each other when they noticed how close they were to each other.  
  
"Am I disturbing something?" asked a very surprised Yaten, as he was the one who shouted. He was standing by the open door and looking between Usagi and Harry suspiciously. Obviously both of them were about to kiss.  
  
It took time for Usagi to register what just happened. Yaten had seen Harry and herself almost kiss. 'We almost kissed.again.' she thought as she stared at Harry with mixed emotions. A huge blush stained her cheeks and turned to Yaten.  
  
"No, not.not.nothing at all." she stuttered staring at a surprised Yaten.  
  
Yaten just raised an eyebrow; he switched his gaze to a blushing Harry. 'Seiya won't like this at all.' he thought. He turned back towards Usagi, "I just came here to tell you that you're up in a few minutes. So whatever you two were planning to do, it better be quick." He said before turning on his heel and walking out closing the door behind him.  
  
Usagi stared at the closed door with surprise. She then turned to a blushing Harry. 'Oh my, what were we about to do? What happened?' her mind raced with so many questions. Mixed emotions churned inside of her.  
  
Harry stared at Usagi with mixed emotions. He still didn't know what he felt towards her and yet they were about to kiss and if wasn't for Yaten both of them would be kissing right now. His blush became redder when he remembered how close they were together before Yaten barged into them.  
  
There was a moment a long and heavy silence between them. Neither of them knowing what to say. Both of them were lost in their own little thought. They exchanged unknown glances with each other trying to think up something to say to one another. It was Harry who broke the heavy silence.  
  
"I guess I should get going now. You'll be up on stage any minute. You should join us at our table later." Said Harry slowly looking up at Usagi. He didn't meet her eyes in fear of what might happen. Slowly he made his way out of the door still feeling confused of them emotions within him.  
  
Usagi bit her lip, not knowing what to say. she watched Harry sadly walk out of her fitting room and close the wooden door behind him. Usagi heaved a heavy sigh as she sat down infront of the vanity. 'What is happening? These feelings aren't supposed to happen. We were about to kiss yet again.' she thought in frustration. She stared at her reflection blankly. The small crystal on her necklace glowed softly in comfort. Usagi had to smile a bit. She examined her self in the small mirror; a faint blush was still evident. Her hand reached up ant touched her pink lipsticked lips. 'Would the kiss be as sweet and loving as it was before? Like the last time we kissed?' she thought wryly. Usagi sighed, this time dreamily. With one last look she stood up and walked out of her fitting room.  
  
"So what was that all about?" asked Yaten, when Usagi walked up to the three lights. A mischievous grin plastered on his face, he wore as usual his blue suit. Seiya and Taiki stopped their talking and looked between a blushing Usagi and a grinning Yaten.  
  
"What was what all about?" asked Seiya inquisitively raising an eyebrow. He wore his usual red suit.  
  
Usagi blushed even more and stayed quiet. Yaten just snickered and answered, "I just saw the famous Harry Potter almost kiss our little Usagi here,"  
  
Seiya was dumbstruck his jaw went slack and starred with shock at a blushing Usagi. 'how could you? I thought we could have been.isn't it a bit too early?' he thought, his mind raced of what scene Usagi and Harry would have made if Yaten wouldn't have interrupted. 'How long have they been.' he thought angrily.  
  
"Usagi.well.I don't know what to say." said Taiki looking quite surprised at Usagi's actions. He wore his light yellow suit for the concert.  
  
"Never mind what happened. Look it's none of you business," said Usagi crossing her arms defensively across her chest, a blush was still evident. "Anyway, it's time for me to open this ball. Now if you excuse me it's time for me to go on." With that a blushing Usagi started to walk up on the dim stage.  
  
"Yeah sure! Go on! Hot lips!" shouted Yaten as Usagi walked away.  
  
Taiki just shock his head in despair and walked away to get ready for their song. Seiya just stayed put and waited for Usagi to sing. His mind raced as his possibilities to be with Usagi were crushed into pieces yet again. 'I'll always be your friend.' he thought sadly.  
  
~  
  
Harry made his way through the massive crowd of students and finally spotted Hermione and Ron sitting by one of the tables up front. He hastily took a seat next Ron and sighed loudly. He still couldn't believe what just happened between him and Usagi.  
  
"Finally! We thought you wouldn't come back!" exclaimed Hermione after taking a sip of her drink.  
  
"So what took you so long in her dressing room? what happened?" asked Ron leaning closer to Harry wanting to hear the whole story.  
  
"Nothing.nothing happened." answered Harry trying hard to hide his blush.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes at his answer thinking it was a pathetic excuse. "Yeah right," he mumbled.  
  
"From the looks of it something happened." said Hermione grinning at Harry. She heard their whole conversation. She knew that Harry really liked Usagi but was to shy to say it.  
  
"Not.nothing at all.really!" defended Harry. He tried to say something else but was cut of when the lights on the stage went completely out and the whole room became into a silent hush.  
  
"It's starting!" whispered Hermione excitedly as she watched the stage with excitement.  
  
Harry turned towards the pitch-black stage. His heart somewhat hammered in his chest, he knew that something was going to happen, but what he didn't knew. 'Usagi' he thought while waiting for something to happen. He knew that Usagi was the first one to sing, to officially open the ball.  
  
A soft melody started to play in the background, suddenly few small star like lights went on, on the stage. The small stars floated in the background merrily dancing and swirling around creating a dim yet clear enough light on the stage. The stars created a dark night sky on the stage making it look almost like the real night sky. There were loud oooh's and aaah's from the audience even the teachers were quite amazed at the display of the stage.  
  
Out of the corner of the stage walked up a dark figure. It was still too dark enough to make out who it was but surely everyone knew it was Usagi. The dim lights creating a soft halo around her but her features were still indescribable. Slowly the soft music became louder and clearer.  
  
Harry's heart started to hammer harder in his chest as he watched Usagi walk slowly on the stage. She looked beautiful with the soft radiance of light around her. he was mesmerized on how she moved her body with the soft melody. What amazed him more was her beautiful and angelic voice as she started to sing.  
  
I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
It lasted forever  
  
And ended too soon  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed..  
  
Usagi began to sing slowly. Her voice magically enhanced by magic. After singing the first verse the light began to glow brighter and now she was visible by everybody. There were loud cheers for her when they all saw her and heard her beautiful voice. This song was her everything, she wrote after her encounter with Harry. When both have kissed and when she was him crying. Her heart went out for him. she felt strongly connected to him. Usagi searched the audience for Harry, only to find him sitting with Hermione and Ron infront gazing up at her and smiling at her. She smiled warmly back at him while singing, a slight blush a her checks. The song expresses her feelings on how she felt when both of them kissed the other night.  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
The moment that I saw you cry  
  
Harry listened intently as Usagi continued to sing. Somehow he felt strongly connected to the song. Somehow he felt that the song was for him. 'Nah, who am I kidding?' he thought. 'Why would she only sing for me?' he thought sadly. 'Because.you kissed.' his mind answered. The song expresses so many emotions towards Harry that he couldn't make out which is which. As he listened more intently and watched Usagi on stage singing and smiling at everyone and mostly glance in his direction he was able to make out a message out of the song. "Your song.only for you.for you alone." he could hear Usagi's voice ring in his mind. 'Mine?' he thought as he continued to listen to her song.  
  
It was late in September  
  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
  
You were always the cold one  
  
But I was never that sure  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
Usagi continued to sing, hoping that Harry would get the message of the song. She remembered how hurt he looked when he cried by the lake. How much pain radiated from him. The so much like hers. The pain of losing someone you loved. All she wanted to do that night was to hold him and make his pain go away. To make everything go away and be all right. Together they may share to pain. The stars in the background started to dance merrily around Usagi creating a beautiful radiance around her.  
  
I wanted to hold you  
  
I wanted to make it go away  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to make your everything, all right....  
  
(Usagi turned to Harry at that part and smiled mysteriously)  
  
I'll always remember...  
  
It was late afternoon...  
  
In places no one would find...  
  
The stars shoot out of the background illuminating the whole hall and completely turning all the lights on. (AN: Just imagine the music video of Cry.it's in that sort of way ^o^;). Usagi smiled when she realized something while singing, she knew how Harry felt and no one else did. No one would know except her self. She knew his feelings. His eyes were the doors to his emotions. His beautiful emerald green eyes. "Your song.only for you.for you alone" she repeated the message for Harry smiling at him when both of them made eye contact.  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
Usagi slowly ended the song. She was very happy with the reaction that she received. A loud round of applause and cheers filled the air. She noticed Harry cheering happily up at her. She really felt better now since most of her mixed emotions disappeared during the song. It was probably because she put her whole heart into it. She couldn't have done this song without Harry since he was the reason who inspired her to write this song. 'Only for you.Harry." She thought happily gazing down at the audience at giving her friend a thumb up. She fixed her gaze at Harry who in turn looked back at her as intently. When their eyes meet yet again both of them felt a certain emotion sweep over them. It was the same feeling as before but now more intense and much more intense. Usagi was a bit startled at this feeling as it came suddenly. 'What the?' she shock her head lightly and realized that she still on the stage.  
  
"Thank you everybody! Now I call this ball officially opened! Let get going guys!" she shouted enthusiastically. There was a loud cheer of applause before music started to play again. The three lights joined Usagi on the stage with much screams from the girls and all for of them started to sing their songs. Students filled the dancing area to dance along the music. The Halloween ball was a big success.  
  
Seiya took several glances towards Usagi while singing. He understood the message of the song Usagi sang earlier. He knew what it meant and understood it. He knew whom it was intended for. 'Harry Potter.' Seiya thought angrily. He turned towards Usagi only to find her making eye contact with Harry Potter. He felt jealous, he really wished it were him Usagi would be singing to not Harry Potter. 'I'll only be your friend.forever.' he thought sadly while singing "Alone at Midnight" (AN: Mayonaka Hitori) it would be their last song before the break.  
  
"Thank you everyone! You've been a great audience!" said a sweating/panting Taiki after their last song.  
  
"We will be taking a break now but after the break we will be performing our last song!" announced a sweating Yaten. They were all really tired since they have been singing for three hours straight.  
  
"In accompaniment of Hogwarts very own voice lesson class, we will be performing 'Search for your love,'" said Seiya sweating slightly. He was really tired now and wanted to sit down and relax.  
  
Usagi smiled tiredly at everyone. She has no strength anymore to say something. What she wanted to do was to get out and get some cool fresh air. She ran her hand trough her long blond hair. She followed the guys down the stage silently. They went up to Harry, Hermione and Ron's table asking if they were able to sit down. The three agreed enthusiastically complimenting them with their excellent singing. Somehow Usagi managed to sit down next to Harry, it amazes her how they always they end up sitting next to each other.  
  
"Great performance back there. I really liked your song." said Harry turning towards Usagi.  
  
Usagi turned to Harry when she heard his compliment. She smiled lightly at him. She still felt a bit shy towards him since what happened between them earlier that evening. "Thank you." she answered back slowly. She nervously gripped a paper napkin and ripped it into shreds out of her nervousness. She kept on staring into Harry's green eyes, they were attracting her so much. As if drawing her closer to him, his eyes always searching hers. 'Try to break contact or else you end up kissing again.and this time it'll be public.' She mentally warned herself.  
  
Harry tried to muster up his courage and say something. But he always ended up staring into Usagi's beautiful ocean blue eyes. 'C'mon say something!' he coached himself. Finally he was able to say something but even he was surprised what came out of his mouth.  
  
"So, you wanna go for a walk outside?" he asked suddenly breaking eye contact with her and looking straight at the table in fear of embarrassment if he would be turned down.  
  
Usagi was surprised at his question. 'The two of us walk? Alone? Together? Outside? In the dark night?' she thought staring back at Harry. She smiled shyly at him before agreeing. "Sure, why not." A slight blush tinged her checks.  
  
Harry was very happy that Usagi agreed. Immediately both of them stood up and excused themselves from their friends only to receive funny looks from them. Ron even gave Harry thumbs up.  
  
"Well those two are getting along fine," said Hermione smugly after Harry and Usagi left.  
  
"Yep! Really fine!" agreed Ron happily grinning in the direction both of them disappeared two. "Too bad the four of you will be leaving after this. We could have Usagi and Harry hock up and make them a couple." Added Ron sadly.  
  
Yaten blew a few stray strands of hair of his eyes. "I wouldn't be so sure of that." He mumbled silently only for him to hear.  
  
Seiya glared angrily in the direction the two disappeared to. Wishing it would have been him who would have been with Usagi and not Harry. "Yeah great just great." He mumbled sadly. Yaten and Taiki exchanged concerned looks.  
  
~Outside, Hogwarts Grounds~  
  
Usagi and Harry were walking side by side outside in the dark night. There were only a few students outside mostly were couples making out or like them taking a walk in the Moonlight. They were walking near the lake in complete silence both of them enjoying each other's company with out knowing. Sometimes they would steal glances at each other with out the other knowing. It was Harry who broke the silence.  
  
"It's a beautiful night," said Harry when they stopped walking and were now infront of the lake. The soft cold night wind created ripples on the surface of the lake breaking the reflection of the full Moon on its surface.  
  
Usagi nodded silently. She enjoyed the complete silence with Harry but she enjoyed it even more when he spoke to her. Both of them sat down on the cool grass sitting close to each other. Usagi involuntarily shivered because of the sudden way she was close to Harry and before she knew it she felt Harry's robe draped around the two of them. Usagi now realized how close they really were to each other, they were practically cuddled together under his robe. Usagi had to blush really hard and she noted that Harry was also blushing. Her heart rate began beating faster, she tried to calm herself in fear that he might hear her heart beat. 'Calm down, just calm down' she repeated mentally. Again there was a heavy silence between the two. Usagi grasped this opportunity and looked a bit around. Realization hit her when she realized where they were, they were at the exact same place when they first kissed and where she found Harry crying. She wondered if Harry had noticed also. 'It's really funny how destiny plays with you.' she thought ironically. She looked at Harry silent features. He was completely silent after what he had said earlier. He just kept on staring at the lake. Usagi noted that he looked extremely handsome tonight, especially now that the light of the Moon illuminated his face.  
  
"Usagi?" Harry suddenly spoke up again breaking the heavy silence between the two. He turned to her and gazed into her cerulean blue eyes.  
  
"Hmm?" Usagi turned to him when she heard her name. Their faces were jus inches away from each other. Usagi gazed into Harry's emerald green eyes, their were drawing her nearer to him.  
  
"Your song 'Cry' I really loved it by the way," Harry said while staring into her cerulean blue eyes.  
  
Usagi blushed, "Thank you.you know.without you I couldn't have done that song," she said in a low voice, averting her eyes away from Harry.  
  
Harry was quite surprised to her that one. "How?" he really wanted to know. The feelings inside of him grew. He enjoyed the nearness of Usagi next to him.  
  
Usagi blushed harder but turned back to Harry. She felt new feelings for him. Certain unknown feelings that she never had felt before. She smiled lightly at him before answering. "I don't know.I guess it's because of the other night.when I saw you.cry.and.when we.we." she stammered while she blushed crimson and looked away.  
  
Harry blushed also, he knew exactly what she meant. She meant when they kissed. The foreign feelings inside of him felt so different than before. Only when Usagi would be near him his heart thumb fast and he would get at loss of words. 'To bad she wont be here anymore to know how I feel.' he thought sadly. There was a long moment of silence between the two.  
  
"To bad.that you wont be here anymore.." said Harry slowly. After a few moments he realized what he said and his eyes grew with realization. He turned to Usagi, only to find her staring at him with a mixture of surprise and mystery.  
  
When Usagi heard his words her heart began to beat faster. 'Does he want me to stay?' she thought happily. She smiled mysteriously at him. "Maybe. or maybe not!" she said playfully moving closer to him and forgetting the fact that their faces were mere inches apart.  
  
Harry looked at her quizzically, 'what does she mean by that? Does it mean that they stay?' he thought happily.  
  
A gust of wind blew in their direction, ruffling his hair and Usagi's. The wind blew some stray strands of wavy blond hair into Usagi's face. Usagi was about to reach up and tuck them away, when Harry reached forward and did it himself. Everything went in slow motion for both of them as Harry slowly tucked away the stray strands of blond hair behind Usagi's ears.  
  
Usagi stared into Harry's emerald green eyes. She could feel his intimate touch as he brushed away a few strands of her hair. She felt his hand brush lightly against her cheek. Her face grew hot from the blushing, her heartbeat quickened in pace. 'What is going on? These feelings.are so different.so new.I never felt this way around mamoru.' She thought.  
  
Both of them stared into each other's eyes before slowly very slowly closing in. both them could feel the other's hot, unsteady breathing on the other's face. Slowly their lips touched lightly.  
  
BOOM!  
  
There was a loud crash of thunder from the sky. Usagi immediately pulled away from Harry and starred up at the dark cloudy night sky with fear. Her fear of thunder kicking in. Harry looked up at the sky half surprised and half annoyed; again their kiss was disturbed. Slowly drops of rain fell down from the sky, hitting both Usagi and Harry. Then another loud crash pf thunder came before heavy rain came pelting down in buckets. The rain immediately soaked Usagi and Harry in a second. Usagi yelped in fear another thunder crash was hear. Students that were there a while a go made a mad dash back into the castle.  
  
"We should look for a place to get dry!" shouted Harry over the loud crashes of thunder and lightning. He could see Usagi nod as a response. He quickly grabbed Usagi by the arm and pulled her with him under one of the nearby trees. The tree was just big enough to accommodate both of them under it, only when they would get really closer to each other. Both of them were soaked to the bone. As he stood next to Usagi he could see her shivering and mumbling something like 'I am not afraid of thunder, I am not afraid of thunder, I am not afraid.' over and over again. She had fear written all over hear wet face when thunder and lighting would strike. Harry took in her little profile, she looked so different now, like a bunny caught in a trap. 'A wet bunny,' he added. She looked so vulnerable and innocent right now. Her angelic face cover with raindrops and her hair clinging to her face. Her dress now stuck to her body now like a second skin. It clung especially clear on the most curvy places. (Harry blushed crimson right now). But most evidently she was frightened by the thunder. Feeling concerned he gently pulled her closer to him, hugging her around the waist. He could feel her shiver most likely because of the cold and in fear. He could feel her flinch when the thunder and lightning struck. He heard her mumble against his chest. He slowly rocked them back and forth in order to soothe her.  
  
"Everything's fine, I am here. No need to be scared," Harry mumbled into Usagi's hair.  
  
Usagi whimpered when more thunder and lightning came crashing down. She held onto Harry as if he was her only lifeline. She wondered how she ever ended up here in the first place. First they were about to kiss and now they are under a tree hiding from the pelting rain. Another loud crash of thunder boom, 'I hate thunder.I hate it.thank kami that Harry is here.' she thought with a sigh of relief. She held onto Harry more closer, mumbling 'I am not scared' over and over again. She then heard Harry's soothing words ring into her ears. His words had such a different effect on her, like everything went away. Her fear just disappeared and he could make her feel much better. She slowly lifted her head and stared into Harry's drenched face. When their eyes meet and gazed into each other's the whole world around them disappeared. To Usagi the rain, thunder and lighting melted away. It was just the two of them and all eternity.  
  
Again, both of them starred into each other's eyes with emotions neither one could explain or know. Without knowing Harry reached out and touched Usagi's cheek, feeling the coolness of his hand upon her face Usagi blushed. Then very slowly they leaned towards each other. This time sure they would kiss and no one would ever disturb them. Slowly their lips touched, expressing a much-needed kiss. A kiss very simple but yet expresses much emotion. The kiss seemed to express how much they yearned the others nearness. Very timidly, Usagi reached up and placed her arms behind Harry's neck as Harry pulled her closer to him by holding her around ther waist. The kiss slowly turned into a more passionate one. Passions between the two of them grew as they expressed their whole emotions through the kiss and their tongues dances with each other. As they kissed they were ignoring their surroundings, they ignored the loud crashing of thunder and lightning. It was just them, the two of them alone, under a tree. Expressing their emotions. Just Harry and Usagi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yep, I am done! Finally after a long period of time!!! I guess I can call it okay! At least Harry and Usagi are kissing once again! Yey! This one took me a really long time to write! I am really busy with school and stuff.  
  
So anyway tell me what you think, REVIEW or E-MAIL me! Understand. I need comments, if I don't get enough great comments then there wont be any other chapters! PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWS OR ELSE THERE WON'T BE CHAPTER 7 OR ANY MORE!  
  
By the way, I hope you understand now what I have done in FAND! So again to make it clearer. THAT'S THE WAY THE STORY GOES! SO DON GO AROUND AND CALL IT STUPID! Harry AND Usagi WILL GET BACK TOGETHER! E-mail me of what you think! And again if I don't get any more positive reviews then, there wont be a next chapter for it!  
  
Again, thank you for reading. So please E-mail me! I have a other e-mail add, so those who want to msn me, then it's zabeth_cutie@hotmail.com Msn me, I appreciate it! (This e-mail add is for msn only! Any Reviews and fanfiction related e-mails should be sent to my other e-mail add.)  
  
Thank you all for reading!  
  
Luv you guys!  
  
*hugs and kisses*  
  
Elisabeth the ultimate Harry and Usagi fan. 


	7. A Huge surprise of Love

~*~*~*~  
  
*Pokes her head out from behind a computer* Hehehe, Hi?! *Waves a white flag* Ummm, I am sorry? Hehehe *Sweatdrops as she sees some angry fans* Okay, okay so I am really sorry. But I was so caught up with school that I can hardly find time to get another chapter out! And recently we had our term finals, which were VERY hard, and I had to study every minute of the day. *Cringes* now that wasn't very pleasant at all. A picture of Beth- chan being eaten by a huge Algebra book flashes by Err, yes, math I stink in math. But anyway I have GOOD news!!! I have a week and half vacation! Now that is great! And I will be typing all my stories so that hopefully all my stories will be updated!! Yes, especially Facing A New Destiny!!! I am back! And I am ALIVE!! Bwahahaha! So anyway, thank you for all those who sent me e-mails to check if I am still alive and breathing, and for all those reviews. I am hoping that this story will get many reviews because as you can see..it hasn't got many..I am actually to quit this story if I don't get any more reviews. I need at least 10 reviews before I make the next chapter of this story, or else I will quit with this story. So anyway, I hope you will like this chapter and review it!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to JK Rowling and I do not own Sailor Moon it belongs to Naoko Takeushi. Thanks, so there is no need to sue because I have no money...*sniff*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Place/setting~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"A huge surprise"  
  
'What am I doing?! Am I falling in love?' asked Usagi to herself after their kiss ended and both of them were breathing very fast. A faint blush tinged her cheeks as she stared into Harry's eyes with mixed emotions. The kiss was everything that she imagined it was to be if she ever kissed Harry again, sweet, soft and very, very passionate. The kiss just ended a few seconds ago but still she couldn't get enough of him, she still wanted to kiss him again and again. 'How can I fall in love again? Is this what they call true love?' she asked herself.  
  
Harry was still holding her around the waist, pulling her closer to him than ever. His heart was beating very fast against his chest, he just hopes that Usagi wouldn't hear his heart beat. He starred into Usagis beautiful cerulean eyes and saw mixed emotions, so many different emotions that he didn't know which was which. Yet her eyes drew him closer to her, making him want to be with her even more. He felt so comfortable with Usagi, it just amazed him how well Usagi fit into his embrace. He felt something deep inside him, something unknown and new to him. 'Am I falling in love with her?' he asked himself as he breathed unsteadily, and continued to stare into Usagi's blue eyes.  
  
There was long and heavy silence between the two, both of them lost in their own thoughts. Neither of them knew what to do or say next. Yet Usagi and Harry knew that neither of them wanted to let go now, they wanted to enjoy the closeness and the warmth of their embrace. Usagi sighed contently and placed her head against his chest, she closed her eyes and let Harry hold her tight. She could faintly hear his hear beat against his chest. Harry placed his head on top of hers and enjoyed this new feeling. As everything seemed perfect, a single question lingered in both of their minds, 'What now?'  
  
  
  
~The Great Hall~  
  
"Where the hell is she?!" grumbled Yaten furiously staring at the open doors of the great hall expecting to see Usagi walk in, which of course did not happen.  
  
"Maybe she lost track of time," suggested Hermione trying to calm an impatient Yaten. It has already been 1 and half hours now and Usagi still hasn't shown up from her walk. She and the lights and the Voice Lessons class were supposed to perform any minute now and still there was no sign of Usagi. And to add it up there was no sign of Harry either. 'Where could those two have wandered too?' wondered Hermione casting a worried glance at the doors.  
  
"Yeah, you know Usagi always forgetting things and losing track of time. You know how scatter brained she can be sometime," said Seiya waving his hand as if it didn't interested him a bit. Yet in his mind other things were coming up especially the relationship between Usagi and Harry which of course was still quite complicated to understand.  
  
"And besides it raining outside, maybe she got caught in the rain and is hiding under some tree and waiting for it to stop. You know how afraid she is from thunder," added Taiki looking at the huge glass window, where everything outside was dark and rain came pelting down from the sky making it impossible to see trough. Taiki sighed, Usagi could get into some situations that even he could not understand.  
  
"Harry hasn't arrived yet either, maybe the two of them got stuck together," said Ron grinning brightly at the thought. He was actually hoping that his green-eyed friend would actually get to date a girl.  
  
Seiya heaved a huge sigh after hearing that. He cast a forlorn look at the huge oak doors. 'If she is falling for another guy..what will happen to the already unknown future? Or even worse, what will happen to my heart?' he thought.  
  
Yaten and Taiki sensing Seiya depression, gave each other worried looks. They knew what he was thinking. The princess is falling for another guy, and there was nothing they could do but watch and look by as Seiya's heart would break. But a question lingered in both of their minds as they cast a glance at the two vacated seats, 'Are Usagi and Harry together now?'  
  
~Outside~  
  
Usagi was still debating on what she should do, if she should let go and if she should say something. 'I can't, everything seems so perfect right now..everything,' she thought contentedly. They have long gone stopped looking into each other's eyes but instead they were in a tight embrace keeping each other warm. Yet either of them spoke after the kiss. Usagi bit her lip, her head was against Harry's chest and she could hear his steady heart beat, 'what am I getting myself into? I am practically dragging Harry into my mess...I want to keep him away from Voldemort and not get him one step closer to him, oh what I am going to do?' she thought desperately.  
  
Harry looked down at Usagi as he felt her tense. He was still unsure of what he was feeling inside, yet somewhere inside of him everything seemed to be crystal clear. The feelings that he held inside for this girl that walked into his life were clearer than ever. Everything was perfect now, everything..if only he could gather up the courage and talk to her. It seems like if either of them would break the silence then the trance would be broken, and then everything would just be the same as it was before. 'Does she feel the same way as I feel about her?' he asked himself. He looked out at the rain, it almost stopped, he watched as the drops came pouring down from the sky and crash onto the ground. 'Love...' he thought as he remembered the rose that he gave her. He suddenly felt Usagi move and he looked down at her and was once again meet with those mesmerizing cerulean blue eyes that still held many emotions.  
  
"So what now?" asked Usagi breaking the silence. Voice was barely audible, and still quite shaky. She moved a little back and looked up at Harry with mixed emotions.  
  
Harry sighed, he knew this would come. "I..I don't know," he answered. He looked away uncertain what to say next. He felt Usagi's gaze on him, but he couldn't look at her. "The truth is," he began, his voice sounding as much as Usagi's. "I never felt this way towards any other girl, so I really don't know what's next," he added this time turning his head back to Usagi, a blush was tinged on his cheeks but still he gave her a small smile.  
  
Usagi smiled as she looked up at him, she pulled herself away from him, and gazed into Harry's eyes. "Maybe..we should take it slowly..get to know each other better...and not rush into things.." she said thoughtfully.  
  
Harry nodded in agreement and smiled, this was turning out alright for him after all. But then he frowned, as he realized that Usagi wouldn't be staying at Hogwarts after the ball. "But aren't you leaving after the ball?" he asked. He felt like the whole world was already crumbling into pieces.  
  
Usagi giggled, "You really shouldn't be worried about that, really," she said. She leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "And besides, I am still here. You really should enjoy my presence while I am still here!" she added grinning. 'I know that fate has brought us together, and maybe destiny had its game in it. I know that we do belong together, it seems like everything we do always brings us together. And I should enjoy this as long as this last...for all eternity. He is the one,' she thought happily. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the loud music coming from the Great Hall. That's when she realized that they were REALLY late. 'Oh-oh,' thought Usagi as her eyes grew wide with realization.  
  
"I know what you are thinking," said Harry breaking into Usagi's thoughts. "We are really late."  
  
Usagi only nodded in response, "Yaten is sooo gonna kill me," she whispered. She looked up at Harry and smiled, "Shall we make a run for it?" she asked playfully, her eyes twinkling with playfulness yet they were filled with love towards him also.  
  
Harry grinned as he looked down at the wet bunny before him. "We shall," he answered. He then grabbed Usagi's hand and both of them made a mad dash through the rain and towards the huge oak doors of the entrance hall. The cool night air was then filled with laughter and giggles of two people learning to fall in love.  
  
  
  
~Outside the doors of the Great Hall~  
  
Usagi giggled while still trying to catch her breath from all that running. It was really fun, running through the rain and not trying to trip because of her dress. Luckily Harry was there and helped her keep her balance. She leaned against the wall, still giggling while trying to catch her breath. Her clothes were wetter than ever and she looked like she had gone through a storm. Her dress was dripping wet, both of them left a long trail of water from the entrance hall. Filch would not be happy.  
  
"That *giggle* *gasp* was *giggle* *pant* fun! *Giggle and gasp*" exclaimed Usagi while trying to keep her balance by leaning heavily against the wall.  
  
Harry was equally laughing and catching his breath as Usagi was. His clothes were dipping wet and his hair was matted. While he was catching his breath he looked at Usagi once again. His breath was caught in his throat as he looked at her. She seemed to be more beautiful than ever, maybe now that he knew that she felt the same way as he did. She looked like an angel as she leaned against the wall. He felt his insides stir with emotions.  
  
As if sensing that she was being watched, Usagi looked up and once again meet the wonderful green eyes she fell in love with. She smiled as Harry smiled at her. She cocked head to the side and raised an eyebrow playfully.  
  
"What?!" she asked wondering why he was starring.  
  
Harry shook his head and smiled. He slowly moved closer to her, again there was this really strong attraction between the two. Now he was standing really close to her, causing her body to be pressed harder against the wall. He grinned at her before answering, "Nothing, it's just that you look so beautiful. Like an fallen angel," he whispered.  
  
Usagi blushed as she heard those words. She felt the sudden attraction between them again, she felt Harry's warm unsteady breathing against her face. As he spoke his lips brushed hers and before she knew it they were once again locked in a passionate kiss. Both of them forgot where they were or what they were supposed to do. Again it was just them and their love. They broke apart when they were both out of breath.  
  
"Hmmm, you really do learn fast," murmured Usagi while catching her breath.  
  
"I'm a fast learner," answered Harry giving her a quirky grin.  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes, and smirked. "Maybe you are," she said.  
  
She then realized why they were here. Her eyes grew wide with realization, "Oh no," she whispered. She practically pushed Harry away from her, taking no notice that he fell to the ground, and began to panic.  
  
"Oh no, oh no, I am so dead! We were supposed to perform 30 minutes ago!" she whispered loudly. Inside the great hall music was playing.  
  
"Ouch, that hurts," mumbled Harry trying to stand up without slipping on the wet floor. He looked at the panicking Usagi and fought the urge to laugh. "You should calm down a bit," he tried to sooth her.  
  
Usagi groaned, "Calm down?! Calm down?! I am clam, I am as clam as water! Do you really expect me to walk right through those doors, looking like this?!" she said loudly while glaring at Harry. "We just had to get stuck under that tree, then we had to..to..to...oh! Oh kami, Yaten is going to have a fit," she mumbled.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow at Usagi ramblings. He grinned, "Look at it this way, if we didn't get stuck under that tree, we wouldn't be together right now, would we?" he asked her.  
  
Usagi sighed, true now that was right. "Your right," she said. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. The kiss was very quick because she heard a voice from inside, the voice belonging to none other that Yaten.  
  
"I am sorry for this delay, but it seems like out friend Usagi has mysteriously disappeared to God knows where. She probably got stuck under a tree or whatever..my guess is she tripped..whatever.."  
  
Usagi groaned loudly, "Time to get in, even if it means if I look like this," she grumbled. She let go of Harry and opened the doors.  
  
~The Great Hall~  
  
The lights have decided that they should just continue without Usagi. Everyone was already getting impatient and Professor McGonagal had already approached them that they should go on with the show. So now there stood the three lights on the stage and behind them stood in various lines the voice lessons class. Yaten took the liberty to get the magical microphone and make the rather 'nice' announcement about Usagi.  
  
"I am sorry for this delay, but it seems like out friend Usagi has mysteriously disappeared to God knows where. She probably got stuck under a tree or whatever..my guess is she tripped..whatever..or she probably fell into the pond.." Yaten was about to continue when the Great hall's doors burst open, revealing none other that Usagi, who was dripping wet. Right behind her stood a rather embarrassed Harry.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I am here..so you just shut up," grumbled Usagi as she walked into the Hall, dripping wet. This caused all heads to turn their attention to Usagi and especially who Usagi was with, Harry Potter. Both of which are wet and rather flushed. Usagi ignored the wave of whispers and mumbles and marched towards the stage and glared up at Yaten.  
  
"I did not trip or fall into the lake, if that is what you were hoping for," she said angrily.  
  
Yaten smirked, "Then what then?" he asked rather amused.  
  
Usagi blushed for a second but her facial expression from flushed to angry in a second. "That is none of your freaking business! Now if you excuse me I am gonna get dried up," and with that said, Usagi walked towards the back stage, to magically change her clothes.  
  
Yaten began to laugh his head of as Usagi stormed off. He turned towards Taiki and Seiya, "See, I told you I was right..something did happen , she just will not tell us,"  
  
Taiki fought he urge to roll his eyes at Yaten, he snatched away the mice that Yaten was holding and smiled apologetically at everyone. "Sorry, it seems like Usagi did once again her dramatic.."  
  
"I AM NOT DRAMATIC!" came a feminine shout from backstage.  
  
Taiki cleared his throat, "as I was saying, Usagi has finally graced us with her presence, so I hope you all would just wait for a minute and we will be up to perform really soon!"  
  
Seiya sighed, they were all right, Usagi and Harry did get stuck together but what really happened no one knew. But how can he be so sure that Harry and Usagi got stuck together? 'Because they came in together dumbo,' answered his mind. He watched as a dripping wet Harry Potter tried vainly to avoid the many penetrating gazes of his classmates and schoolmates and of course the hot gazes of the teachers. Seiya sighed, 'Might as well look for another girl to fall in love with,' he thought desperately.  
  
Harry tried vainly to avoid the questioning gazes that almost everyone was giving him. He was still quite embarrassed from the scene Usagi made. And more over now everyone must be wondering why he and Usagi came in together. He mentally groaned, this was not going to good. He slowly made his way to Ron who was sitting alone at the table, all the while trying to avoid the many whisperings and murmurs. 'They are probably talking about us,' he thought in defeat. As he reached their table, Harry noted that even some teachers were giving him a questioning gaze. 'Oh boy,' he thought.  
  
"So tell me what really happened out there?" Ron asked eagerly the minute Harry took a seat across him.  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing," he lied. He can't just tell him what happened because he and Usagi made a promise not to tell anybody about it. Well, not yet.  
  
"Harry, you are a terrible liar, c'mon don't tell me you and Usagi were just standing out there waiting for the rain to stop for over an hour and doing not. Like nothing happened? Nothing at all?!" Ron practically hissed at Harry. He really wanted to know what happened and one way or another he is going to find out.  
  
Harry sighed, this was not going to be easy lying to everybody. Especially now that everybody's got suspicions. Then a memory of Usagi and him came into his head, and everything seemed to be easier and normal. He turned I attention towards the stage, by now Usagi was now among the lights. She still wore the same dress, this time she was dry and she looked as beautiful as before. Like an angel, but this time not a fallen angel but a real angel. Harry couldn't help but grin as he watched her get a mice.  
  
Ron who noted his friend's goofy grin couldn't help but smirk and fell happy for him. It seemed like this what Harry needed a little distraction from all the problems that were around him. She might help Harry ease the pain that you-know-who caused. But he was going to find out what really happened between Harry and Usagi. If they are officially a couple.  
  
Usagi glared at Yaten as she walked back up the stage and took her position next to him. Yaten just gave her one of his famous smiles before turning his attention ack to the students. Usagi looked down at her dress to see if everything was dry, while she was back stage she used a spell to dry her up and make her hair. Luckily nothing went wrong and she looked the same as she did before she got wet. She scanned the audience for Harry, she quickly found him sitting next to Ron by their table. She gave him a small smile and wink. She knew that everyone was probably wondering why the two of them were together. This would probably be the talk of the whole school for quite a while. Taking a deep breath, to calm her feelings, she made herself ready for their song.  
  
"Sorry everyone for the delay, but something came up," said Usagi talking through the microphone.  
  
"Don't you mean someone," mumbled Yaten only for them to hear.  
  
Usagi fought the urge to strangle Yaten then and there, instead she offered him a bitter sweet smile. "But anyway, let me acknowledge the presence of Hogwarts one and only voice lessons class!" there was a thundering applause and cheers. "They will be joining us, singing one of our favorite songs Search For Your Love!"  
  
Music started playing and a soft melody filled the air as everyone became quite. The lights were dimmed once again and the magical stars reappeared giving off a soft glow as the float in the air.  
  
"Time to take those special someone on to the dance floor," announced Seiya through the music. They watched as slowly couples began to occupy the dance floor and dance. They were even surprised to see some of the teachers dancing. Then they began to sing.  
  
Search for your love...  
  
Search for your love, search for your love... You have always been shining so brightly  
  
Your smiling face is just like a tiny star  
  
I have been treasuring it (Eternal starlight)  
  
On that day I could not come and protect you  
  
I just held my tears of regret inside  
  
I am still feeling the pain (I won't forget you, sweetheart) Search for your love, the crystals of the heavens  
  
Search for your love, please don't start to cry  
  
Search for your love, I really  
  
Want to hold you close to me now  
  
Like in practice the voice lesson class joined in after that. It sounded perfectly. Harmonious and wonderful. Usagi took a glance at the class and grinned as they all performed well. They all sung with their full emotions.  
  
Your strong scent, I'm always (searching for it)  
  
Can you hear my voice calling out? (I love you so)  
  
Where are you now? (Moonlight Princess)  
  
My lovely princess Answer me, answer for me  
  
Right away, answer for me  
  
Answer me, answer for me  
  
So gently, answer for me Running through the distant night sky  
  
Now I make a wish on a shooting star  
  
Whispering I want to be with you (Please tell this to her, starlight)  
  
As time passes by, we become adults  
  
I have finally realized that  
  
The broken pieces are not enough (Please stay by my side, sweetheart)  
  
Harry listened intently as they all performed. The song seemed to attract him, it draws him into it. Like someone was pulling him. The song had a meaning but what he didn't know. He watched as Usagi sung, he observed her every move, she looked so mesmerizing. Her voice was clear and beautiful. Harry couldn't help but smile in content. It seemed like all his troubles were gone and it was only him and the song. As he continued to watch Usagi, he felt a stronger attraction to her. He felt gentle pull of the heart when Usagi looked his way and meet his eyes.  
  
Search for your love, on the silver ocean  
  
Search for your love, the ship floats adrift  
  
Search for your love, in this madness  
  
It will be swept out to you  
  
For a moment there Usagi stopped singing, as she meet Harry's gaze. She felt a gentle tug on her heart. She felt that something was tied to her heart right now and all her feelings were lighter and clearer. 'So I am really in love,' she realized. A string of love has been tied to her heart and Harry's. 'Venus must have done her job this time,' she thought. She continued to stare at Harry and gave him a small smile. She was pulled out of her dreamland when Taiki gave her a nudge, she then realized that she wasn't singing. She quickly joined back in before anyone noticed that she was staring at Harry.  
  
Your strong scent, I'm always (searching for it)  
  
Can you hear my voice calling out? (I love you so)  
  
Where are you now? (Moonlight Princess)  
  
My lovely princess Answer me, answer for me  
  
Right away, answer for me  
  
Answer me, answer for me  
  
So gently, answer for me Answer me, answer for me  
  
Right away, answer for me  
  
Answer me, answer for me  
  
So gently, answer for me  
  
The music slowly ended by fading slowly to an end. The hall was immediately filled up with thundering applause and cheers from everybody. Usagi and the lights did their bows and even the Voice lessons class bowed.  
  
"Give it up for these wonderful guys!" said Seiya pointing to the class. There was another thunderous applause before the class left the stage and rejoined the audience.  
  
Usagi watched silently as the class descended down the stage and rejoined the audience. Her eyes roamed the audience and tried to find the one person she only wanted to see. When she found Harry she couldn't help but smile again. She gave him a wink, which made him grin and get rather confused looks from Ron and Hermione. Usagi smiled, this would be really hard keeping it secret from everybody.  
  
"I guess the shows over now right?" said Usagi after breaking eye contact with Harry. There were loud shouts of protests from the audience. Usagi giggled silently, 'If only they knew'  
  
"Hey! It ain't over till the fat lady sings!" announced Yaten.  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes, "Where the heck should we get a fat lady?!"  
  
Yaten shrugged, "I thought it was appropriate to say that,"  
  
Taiki mentally sighed, Yaten could really come up with some really 'clever' ideas. "Don't you guys worry because I think professor Dumbledore has some announcements to make that I am sure all of you would enjoy."  
  
And for sure, Professor Dumbledore appeared on the stage, looking rather festive and happy. He chuckled lightly as murmurs and whispers filled the hall. "I am sure you are all wondering why I am standing here, I am most certainly not going to sing right now but I do know some very nice songs that I am sure most of you will enjoy. But another time for that, I may inform you that it is already 12 midnight and we are giving you another hour for you to enjoy the evening," there were loud groans of protests, the Weasley twins started to boo and glare at the Professor.  
  
"But anyway I still have another very interesting announcement to make, that I am sure all of you will enjoy. I believe that it is already very late for Hogwarts to accept students in the middle of the term but I do believe that these young people are an exception. It isn't very often that Hogwarts accepts students in the middle of the term but now I make an exception." Announced Dumbledore, his eyes twinkled merrily of the reaction that he received. The hall erupted with loud ramblings of whispers and cheers as some of them realized who would be joining this school year.  
  
Usagi and the lights eyed the students gleefully. Usagi silently laughed as she saw Harry's face dawn with realization.  
  
"I can see that some of you may already have a hint of who will be joining us this year, so may I ask for Professor McGonagal to please bring forth the sorting hat." added Dumbledore after the noise settled down.  
  
Professor McGonagal placed the stool and the old tattered school hat in the middle of the stage and got out her scroll to announce the names. "Kou, Seiya!" there was a thundering applause from the whole school as girls screamed and some of them even made catcalls.  
  
Seiya grinned broadly as she swiftly made his way to the stool and sat down. Soon he felt the sorting hat being placed on top of his head, covering his vision. He could hear that the whole hall got silent.  
  
'Hmmm, Sailor star Fighter...welcome to Hogwarts! I see, brave, talented, strong and courageous...quite an easy choice..' Seiya heard the sorting hat speak into his mind.  
  
'I know exactly where you should go..GRYFFINDOR!!!' the hat shouted lastly. Seiya pulled off the hat and grinned triumphantly. The whole hall erupted into cheers, especially from the Gryffindors.  
  
"Kou, Taiki"  
  
Taiki walked up to the hat and quickly placing it on top of his head. 'Ahhh, another Sailor senshi! Sailor star Maker, welcome to Hogwarts! You got wonderful talents there!' exclaimed the hat into his ear.  
  
'Thank you,' answered Taiki politely.  
  
'Smart, very intelligent, levelheaded, protective, you are peacemaker of the group eh? Strong, brave...I know the exact house for you! GRYFFINDOR!' exclaimed the hat loudly.  
  
Taiki pulled off the hat and joined Seiya at the end of the stage. The hall erupted with loud cheers and roars from the Gryffindors. He offered them a small smile before engaging himself into a conversation with Seiya.  
  
"Kou, Yaten!"  
  
Yaten rolled his eyes as the whole girl populations began to scream and shout. He slowly approached the stool and placed the hat over his head.  
  
'Let's get this over with already! I haven't got all the time of the world,' thought Yaten annoyingly.  
  
'Temper, temper there Star Healer. You are the hotheaded one of the group. You really got a huge temper, the temper that could rivals Mars's,' said the hat into Yaten`s ears.  
  
'Are you trying to insult me?!' thought Yaten angrily.  
  
Usagi watched gleefully as Yaten started to tense. 'Looks like he's having a hard time with the hat,' she thought. That's when she realized something, what if she would not get sorted in the same house as the guys? What if she couldn't get to be with Harry if she could not get in the same house at all? She started to feel nervous, this wasn't such a good idea at all. She scanned the audience for Harry and found him looking intently at Yaten anticipating for the hats answer. As if sensing that he was being watched, he locked eyes with Usagi and gave her a huge grin. Usagi's sense of nervousness and jitters seemed to have been washed away as she stared into Harry's eyes that showed much love and happiness towards. She couldn't help but smile either, she mouthed him a thanks before turning her attention back towards Yaten.  
  
'No, I am not insulting you. Now lets see, strong, yes, temperamental, hmmm not so sharp, but what's this?! Brave and courageous and very willing to fight for the princess, I know exactly where to put you..GRYFFINDOR!' erupted the hat. The hall was once again filled with cheers from the Gryffindors, especially from the girl population.  
  
Yaten fought the urge to tear the hat apart as he pulled it off and roughly placed it back on the stool, earning a stern look from McGonagal. "Not so sharp! Ha! Very funny" muttered Yaten as he joined the other two completely ignoring the girls that were screaming his name.  
  
"Tsukino, Usagi!" exclaimed Professor McGonagal lastly.  
  
Usagi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She reopened her eyes, and slowly approached the sorting hat. She cast a glance towards Harry, who watched her every move and smiled supportively at her. Usagi smiled lightly before sitting down, completely ignoring the cheers from everybody, and putting on the hat. 'Here goes nothing,' she said to herself.  
  
'No need to be nervous your majesty,' whispered a tiny voice into her ear.  
  
Usagi jumped lightly before realizing that it was the sorting hat. 'I'll try,' she answered. She could feel the sorting hat chuckle lightly, as it vibrated. She couldn't help but smile in return.  
  
'It's a pleasure to finally meet the child of the Queen of the Moon, Serenity. I remember the time I sorted your mother, it was really a hard decision and I can see you will be also hard to sort, princess. Or should I say queen?' asked the sorting hat.  
  
'I cannot be a Queen without my king, and I am quite sure that I have found him. Yet it is still hard for me to understand my feelings for him,' answered Usagi doubtfully.  
  
'Of course, everything will be revealed on time. Now lets see, hmm, smart, wise, talented yes, very! Great power! The power that could rival the dark lord's! My, my, my, you are hard to sort! Brave, courageous, strong and a pure heart. You posses all the qualities of each houses, but which one would be best suited for you?' wondered the hat.  
  
'How about Gryffindor?' asked Usagi, she had only one reason to be in Gryffindor.  
  
'Gryffindor eh? Wouldn't that have to do with some famous green-eyed boy? Yes, yes, Gryffindor does suit you very well, but what about Slytherin? With your power, Slytherin would do very nicely for you. What's this? Not Slytherin? Alright it is you choice your majesty. I am sure your mother will be very prod of you, being that you will be in the same house as your mother was....GRYFFINDOR!' exclaimed the hat lastly after a very long time of decision making.  
  
Usagi slowly pulled of the hat and placed it back on the stool. She was still quite startled at the hat's words. 'Powers that could rival the dark lord's!' she repeated in her mind. She completely ignored the loud cheers and screams of the Gryffindors. She snapped out of her reverie and Dumbledore made another announcement.  
  
"Now that our new students have been sorted, I hope that you will treat them with respect and welcome them into Hogwarts. And I hope you will show them much hospitality. So now let us continue with the ball!" exclaimed Dumbledore happily, before leaving the stage with Professor McGonagal who took the sorting hat and stool with her.  
  
Usagi and the lights also left the stage and joined their friends back at their table. While they were approaching their table, they received many handshakes and pats on their backs from so many people.  
  
"Congratulations! Why didn't you tell us that you guys were going to stay here?" exclaimed Hermione happily as they reached their table.  
  
"If we told you, then it wouldn't be surprise anymore now would it?" answered Yaten sarcastically while taking a seat.  
  
"And besides if we told you guys, then the whole school would have found out about it in no time at all," added Seiya after taking a seat next to Yaten.  
  
"At least you are all in Gryffindor! You guys will love the common room," said Ron excitedly.  
  
"I am quite looking forward to begin school actually," said Taiki suddenly after sitting down next to Seiya. There were loud groans from the guys while Hermione just lit up and began to tell Taiki about all the different things that they learned so far.  
  
Harry chuckled as he watched Hermione lecture the lights about the different things that they learned do far. He watched as Ron helplessly listened to Hermione rattle on and on. He looked to his right and found that Usagi had taken her seat next to him but she looked quite occupied on something, a light frown was on her face. He took her hand below the table, so that no one could see, and gave it a light squeeze, pulling her out of her thoughts.  
  
"You seemed preoccupied, what's wrong?" asked Harry giving her a questioning look; both were still holding hands under the table.  
  
Usagi snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Harry's warm hand give hers a light squeeze. She smiled at him, "Nothing just thinking that's all," she answered smiling lightly at him.  
  
Harry nodded, squeezing her hand again lightly; "Yu caught me off guard there when Professor Dumbledore made that announcement. And here I was thinking you would be leaving,"  
  
Usagi giggled, "See I told you, you shouldn't be worried about me leaving,"  
  
Harry nodded and gave her hand another squeeze. He felt much happier now that Usagi wasn't leaving, he felt like hugging her but tried hard not to because that would reveal what is secretly going on between them. Of course both of them agreed to take it slowly.  
  
"Usagi, the sorting hat took a really long time to sort you," said Ron, completely ignoring the fact that he was interrupting Harry and Usagi.  
  
"Yeah, you took even longer than Harry when he was sorted," added Hermione looking curiously at the blond.  
  
Usagi shrugged, "I don't know, I was hard to sort, nothing much." Lied Usagi.  
  
"Hey, Usagi you wanna dance?" asked Harry when musical instruments began to play by themselves on the stage playing a slow tune.  
  
Usagi nodded, "Sure,"  
  
Soon the two of them were occupying the dance floor along with other couples dancing to a slow music.  
  
Hermione sighed dreamily, "They look so cute together! Too bad that they are not a couple,"  
  
"Yeah too bad," echoed Seiya as he watched Usagi and Harry dance on the dance floor both of them talking. A sad feeling washed over him as he watched the two of them, a feeling that he should get used to. 'I should be happy for her, she found somebody that she likes and perhaps even loves and I shouldn't be the one who is holding her back, maybe I should move on, if she was able to move on then so can I,' thought Seiya.  
  
Yaten and Taiki exchanged worried looks as they saw Seiya's expression. Both of them watched intently as the princess laughed at something Harry must have said. 'I hope Seiya is taking this well,' thought Taiki worriedly.  
  
~With Harry and Usagi~  
  
"So, I never knew you were the dancing type," teased Usagi lightly as she placed her arms behind Harry's neck, a small smile played on her lips.  
  
Harry shrugged, all the while putting his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. "I do not dance, if I would dance I'd look like a duck," said Harry grinning down at Usagi.  
  
Usagi laughed, "I don't think you look like a duck," she cocked her head to the side and looked thoughtful, "Hmmm, maybe like a goose, but definitely not a duck," she giggled when Harry gave her a scowl, "Oh, don't be mad! I think gooses are cute! Especially one like you," she added smiling.  
  
"That's nice," he said sarcastically. "So how long do you plan to keep this a secret?" asked Harry changing the topic.  
  
Usagi shrugged, "I don't know, as long as possible." The only reason that she wanted to keep their relationship a secret is because it may cause some difficulties. Like if they were going to senshi practice it would be hard to have Harry around, which would cause their identity to be revealed. And most importantly, if they all knew Voldemort might find out too, causing huge complications and getting Harry into deeper problems. And she still needs to find out her feelings to Harry, which are still quite difficult for her to understand.  
  
"Alright," answered Harry. He felt confused why Usagi wanted it to keep it a secret, but still somehow he understood, people might get strange ideas about them. Especially earlier when they came in together. And if Ron would find out, Ron would have a great time in teasing him and Malfoy wouldn't be an exception. Harry sighed, life could be confusing sometimes.  
  
He starred down at the girl he felt so strongly to and wondered what was so special on her. She has something special on her that makes her, well, special in a very different way. A smile spread across his lips as he held her closer, he enjoyed her warmth it felt like a sense of love washed over them both if they were together.  
  
Usagi sighed contently, snuggling deeper into Harry's embrace completely forgetting the whole world around them. She felt sure of herself that her feelings were not playing games on her this time. That he may be the one, that he may be her king, her soulmate.  
  
Usagi looked up at Harry and smiled lovingly, when she tried to keep her emotions in check. Harry returned the smiled equally as loving. Yet neither of them knew that their souls have now been tied as one. They are in love.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Finally! It's done! Bwahahaha! A secret love! Yehey! I hope you all liked this chapter. It tool me a really long time to finish it, but it's done! I hope you guys will review it! I know it isn't great because I am running out of ideas with it, so I am open for ideas! Just send me an e-mail about your ideas and I will see what I can do and of course you will get credit for it!  
  
I know, I know, it's not that great but at least I tried. So please send me an e-mal on what should be added or give me some ideas!! I love those!  
  
Okay guys! Yu better review this story or else I will quit it! Because I am thinking it over and I am probably quitting it! I don't know but if I don't get 10 REVIEWS then say bye, bye Music at Hogwarts! So guys pls review! I hate to stop this fic, so please give me 10 reviews or more!!!  
  
Remember REVIEW, REVIEW *screams at the top of her lungs* REVIEW!!! 10 REVIEWS! I accept ideas, suggestions and comments. If you plan to flame me, e-mail it to me!  
  
Thank you all for reading,  
  
Luv you guys!  
  
*Hugs and kisses*  
  
-Elisabeth the Ultimate Harry/Usagi fan....Harry and Usagi forever!! =^-^= 


	8. The attack

~*~*~*~  
  
It's been a long time since I updated this one.....but I updated, right? No need to worry, I'm no longer sick! ^____^ Anyways, it took me long time for me to come up with a new chapter for this story but I did it! I'm running out of ideas for this story, so I need a bit of help. Anyone who wants to give his or her ideas, please e-mail me! I need help with this story! I hope you like this chapter anyway, I know it isn't much but I did my best. I hope you guys like it!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to JK Rowling. I also do not own Sailor Moon, it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I own the plot that is all. So don't sue!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Setting/Place~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"The attack....."  
  
  
  
Usagi sighed loudly as she sat infront of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room early next morning. She still felt very tired; last nights sleep didn't help very much at all. She looked around the common room and to her delight found that everybody was still asleep. Last night when she and the lights arrived in the Gryffindor tower, where they will be now staying from then on, were bombarded with so many questions that her head was still buzzing. Luckily she was able to slip away from everybody and quickly found the 5th year girls dorm. When she woke up, she found that the other girl were all still asleep. And now she was back in the common room enjoying the quiet morning all alone.  
  
Usagi gazed at the old grandfather clock with sleepy eyes, "8:00 o'clock" she mumbled to herself. Usually she would be still in bed at this time, especially today since it is a Saturday. She glanced outside the window, it looked rather chilly outside. She was very happy to be wearing her pink sweater and jeans at the moment.  
  
Her thoughts slowly wandered to last night's events. Her thoughts were then leading her to Harry about what happened between the two of them last night. About the kiss they shared under the tree. A goofy grin spread across Usagi's lips as she remembered the sweet kiss. But soon her expression changed, as one thought crossed her mind, 'What will happen next?' a frown appeared on her face. She sat up straighter, her sleepiness gone in an instant, 'How long will Harry and I keep it a secret?' she asked herself. She wondered what the others reaction would be if they found out about her and Harry..if Luna found out.  
  
Usagi cringed at the thought, Luna would have a fit. She would probably tell her that she was placing Harry in the line of danger even more. She sighed in exasperation, her life was so confusing. The crystal around her neck began to glow lightly, giving of a comforting radiance, Usagi smiled lightly. "Thank you minna," she whispered feeling the senshi's presence once again.  
  
She suddenly felt another presence in the room and quickly looked up. Usagi couldn't help but grin as she found out who was standing right behind the sofa. "Hey there," she said lightly scooting over a bit to let the person sit down.  
  
"Hey there, too," answered Harry gladly taking the space next to Usagi and moving closer to her. "You're up early," he said while placing his arms around her shoulders.  
  
Usagi shrugged and snuggled deeper into his embrace, placing her head on his chest, "I wanted to be alone for a couple of minutes," she said. She could hear his steady heartbeat and feel the rise and fall of his chest. "What are you doing up so early?" she asked squirming a bit, to make their position a bit more comfortable.  
  
Harry shrugged, "couldn't sleep anymore, I guess I missed you too much," he said.  
  
"Really?" she asked lifting her head in level with his. A slight grin appeared on her face, "Me too," she whispered. And before they knew it, they were kissing. Her arms swiftly laced around his neck. She felt his arms around her wait pulling her closer to him.  
  
The kiss didn't last long; they quickly pulled away from each other as they heard the loud rumbling of footsteps coming from the dormitories signaling that students were coming down already. Harry quickly scooted away from Usagi, moving to the end of the sofa, while she did the same moving to the other end as well.  
  
Harry and Usagi quickly adjust their clothes a bit and tried to act natural as the other Gryffindors entered the common room. Light chatter was filled immediately breaking the silence immediately. Usagi gave Harry a brief look out of the corner of her eyes before turning back to some group of girls.  
  
"Is it me or do I see a illusion?!" said Yaten dramatically after the group of girls walked away from Usagi. "Did you wake up before we did?" he asked. He then looked up and squinted, "I think the sky is falling," he muttered.  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes, "Good morning to you too," she said giving Yaten a bitter sweet smile, "and yes I did wake up before you three sleepyheads,"  
  
"Good morning Usagi," said Taiki taking sitting down on a plush chair.  
  
"Morning Harry, morning Usagi, morning you three," said Hermione cheerfully walking up to them and sitting down in between Harry and Usagi.  
  
"Morning everyone!" said Ron grinning broadly. He turned to Harry and gave him a frown, "You were already gone when I woke up, where were you?" he asked giving him a questioning look.  
  
Harry looked up surprised and tried to think up an excuse, "I was down here," he answered.  
  
"Yeah, he came down here. He told me all about, er, the lessons you learned so far," added Usagi quickly. She mentally sighed when everybody looked very much convinced.  
  
Seiya on the other hand gave Harry and Usagi both a questioning look. 'Both were together here, could something have happened between the two?' he thought. He caught Usagi give Harry a satisfied look when nobody was watching. He knew something was up between them, 'Could it be?' he asked himself thinking about the possibility that Harry and Usagi might have developed a relationship last night.  
  
"So what do we do now?" asked Yaten inching away from some 2nd year girls that kept staring at him.  
  
"How about we give you a tour around the castle?" suggested Ron.  
  
"That would be very educational..." mumbled Taiki completely agreeing.  
  
Seiya sweatdropped, "You think everything is educational for you....eh, if a dog would roll over you'd call it educational too?"  
  
Taiki sighed, "You big oaf, we need to learn how to get around Hogwarts, or else we could get lost constantly when getting to classes!" he protested loudly.  
  
"Oh," mumbled Seiya, 'How tragic would that be,' he thought dryly.  
  
"We better head down to breakfast, I'm hungry.." said Yaten staring down at his stomach, which gave a little rumble.  
  
"Hai..I agree with Yaten," said Usagi grinning.  
  
"Ne odango....when in comes to food your always hungry," chuckled Seiya as they walked out the portrait hole.  
  
~Great hall~  
  
When they sat down by their table it was immediately flocked by girls wishing to get close to the Starlights.  
  
"We want to eat!" shouted Yaten finally after having enough of signing too many autographs. "You see us everyday now..isn't that enough!"  
  
Immediately the group of girls drew away from him and scrambled back to their seats.  
  
"You certainly have a way with people," chuckled Seiya.  
  
"We need to work with your people skills," confirmed Usagi nodding her head thoughtfully.  
  
"I am perfectly happy with who I am, there is no other person in the world who's like me," said Yaten crossing his arms.  
  
"Hey, I don't argue with that one, you sure are one special demented teen," said Seiya coolly.  
  
"When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna..." Mumbled Yaten angrily he tried to climb over the table and grab Seiya around the throat but he was held back by his shirt by Taiki and Usagi who sat at either side of him.  
  
"Now, now, Yaten.." Mumbled Taiki sweat dropping when he saw Seiya laughing nervously and cringe.  
  
Usagi silently ate her breakfast, occasionally catching Harry give her sideward glance. 'How long are we going to kept up with this?' she mused, she gave Harry a small smile when no one was looking. 'What if, somebody finds out? Oh boy, what if Seiya finds out? He's going to have a fit....' She added.  
  
"You're being very quiet, are you sick?" she heard Seiya's voice break into her thoughts.  
  
"Huh?" mumbled Usagi, blinking a couple of times before coming back to reality. She saw Seiya's concerned face next to her and gave him a bright smile. "Iie, I'm fine, just thinking that's all," she noted that Harry was giving her concerned look as well. "Nothing at all," she sighed, she looked down at her hands and finally noticed that her hand was turning white from holding the fork too hard.  
  
"If there's something wrong, tell us," whispered Seiya.  
  
Usagi's eyes went wide as she felt his hand on top of her white hand. She looked up and saw Harry starring at the both of them, she knew what he was thinking. "I said I was fine," she repeated again to Seiya, pulling her hand away from under his.  
  
At that moment, Hermione, Ron, Yaten, Taiki stopped their talking as well and stared at the twp of them with surprised expressions. Yaten frowned, 'What the hell is he getting himself into again?!' he thought upon seeing both Seiya's and Usagi's shocked expressions and Harry's stare at the both of them. Yaten knew that there was something going on with Harry and Usagi, especially from what had happened in the dressing room the other night. He knew if Seiya would again try and intervene, he'd end up heartbroken once again. Yaten sighed, Seiya really knew how to do it.  
  
"I said I was fine," repeated Usagi again staring at her plate, unable to look up and meet Seiya's hurt eyes. She didn't know that that simple action could affect him so much, but she didn't like him thinking that there was something wrong. She wasn't the same old Usagi anymore, she wasn't the bubbly blonde anymore, she's becoming Serenity.  
  
"I....I...." stuttered Seiya unable to find the right words. 'Why?' he asked himself over and over again. "Sorry," he mumbled before standing up and marching out the doors.  
  
Usagi sighed, she watched Seiya walk out the hall, she didn't mean to hurt him. 'I'm sorry,' she thought sadly.  
  
"We'd better go after him," announced Taiki in a somewhat uncertain voice. He gave Usagi a brief look before following Seiya.  
  
'Before he commits suicide,' added Yaten dryly silently following Taiki.  
  
Hermione frowned, "What was that all about?" her gaze switched from the doors to the frowning Usagi.  
  
"I don't know," mumbled Ron giving a skeptic glance at Usagi then to the doors.  
  
Harry frowned, 'What's wrong with me?! He just touched her, it's no big deal..' he said to himself. But he still couldn't erase the sudden feeling of jealousy within him. 'You're jealous,' answered a foreign voice. 'No, I'm not. He's her friend...' he defended himself. Harry sighed loudly and switched his gaze to Usagi.  
  
"I better look for them, I'll see you guys later," announced Usagi suddenly, standing up and quickly exiting out the doors.  
  
"That was strange," mumbled Ron now being totally confused.  
  
~Library~  
  
"Are you that stupid?!" growled Yaten in frustration, sitting on top of one of the many library tables. The library was currently still empty so it was free to talk openly.  
  
"No, I'm not," replied Seiya hotly, sitting on top of one of the bookshelves opposite to the table Yaten was currently occupying.  
  
"You know you shouldn't have done that," added Taiki meaningfully sitting in one of the chairs next to the bookshelf.  
  
"What should have I done then? I thought that there was something wrong! Well excuse me if I did something wrong!" exclaimed Seiya exasperatedly glaring at the two lights.  
  
"We all know what you were doing," said Taiki staring up at Seiya.  
  
"Oh, wise one please enlighten me," muttered Seiya crossing his arms.  
  
"You're interfering again, you interfering in her life again Seiya," sighed Taiki shaking his head and giving Seiya an apologetic look.  
  
"It's not fair," sighed Seiya finally, looking away into the distance. "She had Mamoru, she didn't give me a chance and now.....now that he is..he is...." he trailed off.  
  
"Now that he is gone, you think you have a chance?" finished Yaten. "Kami- sama, Seiya don't you see what you are getting yourself into?! It's been months since the death of mamoru and the senshi, you could have taken your chances then, now doesn't make any difference."  
  
"I know," sighed Seiya. He knew that Usagi's feelings were already gone to another guy.  
  
"You know that her feelings are just platonic, she just seeing you as a friend, you know it." added Taiki. "We don't want to see you hurt again,"  
  
"You know we are just senshi, there is still the rule that senshi are not allowed to fall in love with royalty." Added Yaten.  
  
"I know that! Who do think I am? I am the leader of the Starlights, I of all people should know that rule," snapped Seiya angrily. "I just want to know...what does he have that I don't....."  
  
There was a long silence, before a silvery voice answered. "His eyes..." answered the feminine voice, coming from the doors.  
  
"Usagi," mumbled Seiya in disbelief staring at the young blond. He jumped off the bookshelf and stood there unable to find anything else to say. He stared into her face, and saw different emotions, sadness, happiness, turmoil, pain.  
  
"We should leave you two alone," said Taiki slowly, before walking out the doors and dragging Yaten with him.  
  
"Should we go for a walk?" suggested Usagi suddenly after the two left.  
  
Seiya nodded numbly not being able to find anything else to say. Does this mean she knows, about his feelings for her? He felt confused, especially on how light she was taking all of this. He silently followed the young Moon princess out the castle.  
  
~Hogwarts Grounds~  
  
The two of them walked outside in the cold, near the Quidditch pitch. They haven't talked since they left the library either of them still caught up in their own thoughts.  
  
Usagi stopped and stared at the Quidditch field that lay infront of them a few meters away. "Harry said he'll be practicing right about now with the rest of the team," she said suddenly breaking the silence between the two.  
  
"Huh," mumbled Seiya, after hearing her voice.  
  
"Why don't we sit down," suggested Usagi smiling lightly at him before sitting down on the moist grass. Seiya quickly followed her suit and sat down next to her. From where they were seated, they could barely see small dots flying around in the Quidditch field.  
  
"Seiya," she began, trying to find the right kind of words. "The question you asked earlier, about....you know.."  
  
"Harry.." finished Seiya continuing to stare at the flying dots. "You answered 'his eyes'," he sighed and turned at stared at Usagi. "Why is that?"  
  
Usagi sighed, unsure how to answer that, she just knew that there was something about Harry's eyes that she loved. "To tell you the truth, I don't know..." she sighed again before continuing. "...I guess it's because of his innocence, his eyes show so many emotions that I can't place. I feel connected to him, the pain in his eyes, the love, the happiness.....I can feel his love in his eyes. He's been through a lot, a lot like me, he felt what it's like to experience the loss, he knows what it's like to have evil breathing at the back of you neck..." she smiled when she turned to Seiya, completely surprising him when he saw tears brim her eyes, "....I guess that's why I love him, because he's....Harry," she shrugged a little before smiling again.  
  
Seiya nodded his head, now understanding much more about Usagi than he had ever. Now he understood why she's never feel the same way for him, because he wasn't mamoru....he wasn't Harry...he was Seiya. Seiya smiled, for once he saw how happy Usagi really was, he watched her out of the corner of his eyes staring at the Quidditch field with happy eyes. The radiance of happiness that was around her before was back again.  
  
"I know how you are feeling about me Seiya," said Usagi suddenly, surprising the starlight suddenly. She smiled at him, "But you know I can never love you that way, I hope you understand. I love you as a friend, a dear friend.....a real close friend. I gotta say, over the months when the senshi and mamoru were gone, I was at the brink of giving up.....but you....you were there for me. You took care of me. Your love helped me a lot. I want to thank you for being a wonderful friend, I don't know what I would do if you were not there for me," whispered Usagi.  
  
Seiya couldn't help but smile; he couldn't believe how much he meant to her. So maybe she didn't love him, at least he knew how much he means to her. Nothing was much better than this. "Thank you," he said suddenly.  
  
Usagi shock her head smiling, "Why should you say thank you? I should say thank you...for being always there when I needed you...thank you,"  
  
"No should I should say thank you, for being my......friend, thank you," he said finally, smiling brightly. Finally his mind was clear and he finally realized his feelings for her were more as a friend than love. This time he can put his weary heart at a rest. He was very surprised to feel Usagi's arms wrap around him suddenly and pull him into a friendly hug.  
  
"Arigato, Seiya," whispered Usagi happily. She pulled away from him and gave him a bright smile before standing up. "So, you wanna watch their practice?"  
  
"Hai," answered Seiya happily. He felt much better; frankly he didn't feel so good for a long time. He finally settled his feelings for Usagi once and for all and it felt good. He watched her silently as she hummed to herself happily. She looked so happy, it was a good change for her. "Ne Odango...." He began giving her a cheeky grin.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"How long are you planning to keep this little secret of yours?" he asked, his grinned even broadened when he received a blush from the Moon girl.  
  
"I don't know.." she mumbled a faint blush on her cheeks as the thought of Harry crossed her mind. She whirled around and faced Seiya giving him a threatening look, yet it held somewhat a pleading look as well. "You can't, absolutely CAN'T tell Luna and Artemis about me and Harry. When they get a wind of this, then.....I don't want to imagine what they would say...."  
  
Seiya smiled playfully, "I don't know....maybe I will tell them. I can use some good entertainment," his eyes misted over a bit as if already seeing the mini-war between the Moon princess and her advisors. "I would be something like this....'Usagi have you gone mad?!'" he shrieked imitating Luna's high pitched voice, always reserved for her shrieking fit. "'No I haven't thank you very much, I love Harry, I would never put him in danger,'" he imitated Usagi's angry voice. "Oh that would be so wonderful....I could finally witness a REAL cat fight." He mused giving a blushing girl a cheeky grin.  
  
"Oh, C'mon Seiya, please Seiya. You can't tell anybody of this," pleaded Usagi pulling on Seiya's red cloak.  
  
Seiya laughed, "Of course, I wont tell anybody! Gees, odango, even I know what the consequences are if everybody got a wind of this....how shall I say....hot and steamy relationship," he finished quirking his eyebrows at her.  
  
Usagi blushed crimson, "Hey....c'mon Seiya for once in your life be serious," pleaded the blushing Moon girl while keeping her pace with the starlight.  
  
"Of course odango, I promise, what are friends for?" he grinned at her when they reached the entrance of the pitch.  
  
Usagi sighed in relief, but soon found herself blushing and growling at the starlight upon hearing his next set of words.  
  
"So tell me again odango, how hot and steamy is your relationship with him?"  
  
"Seiya!" screamed Usagi loudly, now being at the verge of strangling him. "If you don't run now, then better be prepared," she added threathingly.  
  
Seiya laughed lightly, a sweat drop quite evident on his head. "C'mon odango, I was just joking," he said while slowly backing away from her.  
  
"Run,"  
  
"EPP!" squealed Seiya, bolting through the entrance of the stadium, trying frantically to get away from Usagi.  
  
Usagi grinned smugly, before following the starlight into the stadium. She giggled when she saw the bewildered faces coming from Harry and his team upon seeing a frantic Seiya, she giggled even more when she saw Yaten grab a beaters club and whack Seiya on the head.  
  
"I presume that you settled things?" asked Taiki smiling lightly at the Moon girl as she approached them.  
  
Usagi shrugged, a knowing smile appeared on her face, her eyes wandered to a whining Seiya rubbing his head. Her eyes twinkled merrily and she looked up and switched her gaze towards Harry, who was busy talking with Ron. "Hai,"  
  
~Later that night~  
  
The Moon shone brightly upon two lone figures, walking together along the dark lake. Both ignoring the cold wind and the darkness, as they were more preoccupied with each other rather than caring about the outside world.  
  
"Are you absolutely, positively, one hundred percent sure that no one saw us sneaking out?" asked the girl once again, her blue eyes flashing with a bit of uncertainty thinking up the consequences if they were caught outside in the middle of night. Her long French braid swayed lightly as they continued to walk along the lake.  
  
Her companion chuckled, his green eyes holding much amusement as he stared down at the blond, "Unless somebody can see through a invisibility cloak, which I am quite sure they can't, then we are really safe," he said, as he touched her hand and interlaced their fingers. "You worry too much," he added, grinning down at the blond.  
  
Usagi blushed when she felt Harry's hand upon hers. A warm feeling swept over her as she felt his hand give her a little squeeze. While they continued walking she moved closer to Harry, feeling his warmth comforting. She placed her head on his shoulder and gave a little sigh, she was happy....very happy.  
  
"Care to sit down?" asked Harry gesturing to the ground. "The finest seats in the house," he added grinning goofily at Usagi before pulling her down with him.  
  
Usagi giggled lightly at Harry's goofiness, "Why thank you! What a true gentleman you are!" she exclaimed giggling again.  
  
Harry grinned and turned his face to hers, letting their faces be just inches apart. A small smile tugged his lips, as he saw Usagi giggle once again. "And what a beautiful lady you are," he said grinning at her. He saw a light blush appear on her face and chuckled lightly. She looked breath taking tonight, he loved it how the moonlight bathed her face creating an angelic halo around her. His heart felt so full when he was near her, he felt warm and comfortable. He longed for her nearness, for her gentle touch, for her kiss. 'So this is love?' he mused lightly, while staring into Usagi's deep blue eyes.  
  
Usagi continued to stare into his captivating green eyes. They drew her near him; they were the gates to his heart. She felt her heart melt as she faintly felt Harry's hand rub her arm lightly making her whole body warm, sending slight shivers down her spine. This simple gesture of affection drew her even closer to him. 'I'm in love,' mused Usagi a small smile tugging her lips. She felt her heart bloom with the unfamiliar feeling, warming up her whole body, that she always felt when she was close to him. She stared into his green eyes, seeing so many emotions, yet one she easily identified as .. love. They were in love, and nobody could ever take that away. 'I am in love, with the enemy of my new enemy,' mused Usagi, feeling Harry's hot breath upon her face tickling her lips. She longed for him the whole day, she wanted to be held by him always, feel his warmth, his scent of strong mint and cinnamon (AN: I have no idea what men's perfume are, so bare with me), she longed for his touch, she longed for his kiss.  
  
And before either of them knew what happened next, their longings were soon filled by the earth-shattering kiss that they shared. Sweet yet very much demanding, filling up each other's needs. Usagi's arms slowly crept around Harry's neck, pulling him closer to her as the kiss became more intense. She could feel his hands around her waist pulling her closer to him; she was virtually pressed against his body. It sent shivers down her spine as she could feel his cool hands through the sheer fabric of her sweater. She knew that the attraction between the two was quite too strong, very strong actually.  
  
Perhaps of the strong gust of wind, or because of the fact the two of them lost their balance, they could be soon found on the ground still kissing. Harry being very much careful not to squash the petite girl under him lay on top of Usagi. His cloak covering them easily the only thing that can be perhaps seen in the dark would be Usagi's blond hair. Their position was quite compromising, as their legs were very much tangled up. The passion between the two grew, as Usagi gave a little moan.  
  
After a few minutes, they broke apart seeing that oxygen was very much needed. Harry still was very much hovering above Usagi, as they took in deep gasps of air trying to fill their lungs with the much needed air. The two stared into each other's eyes, both filled with love and content, seeming to have filled each other's needs. Usagi gave a little girlish giggle before kissing Harry on the lips and pushing him off her. She knew, and she was quite sure that Harry knew as well, if they would continue then maybe they would take it too far. (AN: *cough*)  
  
Both Harry and Usagi lay in silence on the grass, enjoying each other's company and warmth. A gust of cold wind ruffled their hair and made the tree above them rustle its leaves. Usagi shivered a little and instinctively snuggled closer to Harry, who in turn placed his arms around her and covered the both of them with his cloak.  
  
"I spoke with Seiya today," said Usagi in an unusual hushed voice. "Just to let you know, we're friends,"  
  
"Alright, how did it go? Everything alright between you two?" asked Harry while squirming a bit to get Usagi more comfortable.  
  
"Everything's fine, I just made a few things clear. That's all," said Usagi staring placing her head under Harry's chin.  
  
"That's great," mumbled Harry, he mentally sighed in relief. He saw how Seiya stared at Usagi; he knew that he liked her. At least now everything's settled now and he didn't have to worry about somebody else taking Usagi away from him.  
  
"The sky looks so beautiful tonight," whispered Usagi staring up at the clear night sky. Her eyes wandered up to the Moon, a smile graced her lips as it shone brightly at the two of them. 'Mother, I have found love once again,' thought Usagi happily at the Moon.  
  
"Beautiful," murmured Harry staring up at the sky. He gazed up at the Moon, and found it mesmerizing. It somehow reminded him very much of Usagi.  
  
"We should get back to the castle, someone might notice us missing," suggested Usagi getting up in a sitting position. She turned and looked back down at Harry and found him sleeping....well at least he was pretending to sleep. Usagi rolled her eyes and leaned down and kissed his lips lightly. "Wake up sleeping beauty," she giggled.  
  
"You spoil the fun," mumbled Harry in protest sitting up next to Usagi.  
  
Usagi giggled, "C'mon, before someone will send a search party for us," urging Harry to stand up.  
  
Harry nodded and stood up, in the process pulling Usagi up with him. He pulled out his invisibility cloak and immediately covering both of them.  
  
"This is so romantic," giggled Usagi lightly while they were approaching the castle. "You, me, under a cloak....." She added.  
  
Harry chuckled lightly and kissed her on the cheek, earning much more giggles from the blond girl. "Can't think of anything more romantic," he added.  
  
Upon entering the castle Usagi stopped her giggling and both stealthily made their way up towards the tower, avoiding filch and his cat. Seeing that the portrait of the fat lady was fast a sleep, they pulled it open and slipped through it with much ease.  
  
"Bring me up to the girls dorm," whispered Usagi into Harry's ear, earning a blush from the boy at the prospect in going to the girls' bedroom let alone Usagi's. Earlier, before Usagi and Harry had left, she had excused herself from the group saying that she would go to bed. From there Harry did the same saying he would go to bed as well, were in truth he just went up, grabbed his invisibility cloak, went back down and went to the girls dorm and picked up Usagi. From there the two of them went out into the night, without any of their friends suspecting a thing.  
  
Harry nodded mutely as he led the way to the girl's dorm. He actually didn't enter Usagi's dorm, seeing that there was no need to but now.....he wasn't so sure. They passed their friends, who were busy talking and playing chess. Harry ginned, 'Good, no one suspecting anything,' he mused happily as they walked up the stairs.  
  
"We're here," whispered Usagi making Harry stop. Turning around, Usagi gave Harry a quick kiss on the lips, and grinned. "I had a wonderful time," she whispered. Making sure that nobody was around in the hallways, Usagi slipped out of the cloak appearing immediately. She smiled at the invisible Harry, "Bye," she whispered again as she felt him leave and disappear down the stairs. Sighing happily, Usagi opened the door and silently slipped inside. Not taking notice the lone figure standing in the corner.....before it is too late.  
  
~Back in the Common room~  
  
Harry, having decided not to head back to his dorms since he was not sleepy at all, (He was still very much happy about what happened earlier, his stomach wont stop doing flip-flops) just went under the boys stair case and pulled off the cloak and placed it back in his robes. He went back to the others and smiled lightly as they began to notice him.  
  
"I thought you went to bed?" asked Ron eyeing Harry as he sat down on one of the red chairs.  
  
Harry shrugged, "Couldn't sleep," he lied.  
  
Hermione was about to say something when a scream coming from the girl's dorms rang throughout the common room. Immediately everyone stopped their talking and stared up the staircase leading to the dorms of the girls. A loud crashing noise followed the scream, and again a feminine scream followed that.  
  
"What was that?!" yelled a 2nd year girl in alarm eyeing the darkened floor. Soon enough, whispers and shouts filled the air.  
  
"Everyone calm down!" yelled Hermione over the shouts, her prefect instincts kicking in. "Everybody just stay here, and we will check the dorms," she informed everybody, trying to calm everybody down but deep down she was wondering who would calm her down if she saw something she really didn't want to see. "Someone please go fetch Professor McGonagal, the headmaster, and any other teacher you may see," she added. The Weasley twins immediately agreed seeing that they were the fastest.  
  
"Usagi's up there!" said Harry in alarm upon hearing another loud crash that was followed by a scream. He quickly stood up, hoping that Usagi was alirght.  
  
Seiya frowned, he exchanged dark looks with Taiki and Yaten. They felt a dark entity was near. It was very much overwhelming, as it felt strong and powerful. "This is not right," whispered Seiya standing up as well.  
  
"Something is up there," whispered Taiki, standing up and following Seiya towards the stairs.  
  
"And hell is it strong," mumbled Yaten under his breath following the two. He could feel the strength of the 'thing' that was up there practically radiating down at them.  
  
"Maybe we should wait for the headmaster," said Ron quite unsure of what to do as he followed Hermione up the stairs.  
  
"We should see if Usagi is alright," snapped Hermione angrily; she wanted to make sure that her friend was alright. Concern was quite evident in her eyes as they continued to walk up the stairs.  
  
Harry readied his wand, in case anything would come attacking. His heart pounded against his chest, not because of fear, because he had an inking feeling that something was wrong with Usagi. 'Usagi, please be safe,' he thought silently praying to the gods above. They continued to follow the noise of rumblings up the stairs, until they reached the area of the fifth years. Harry felt his hear pummel down his stomach, as he what he feared the most came true. But what he saw, as they opened the fifth year girls' dorms made his blood run cold.  
  
~A minutes earlier, with Usagi~  
  
Usagi had only the time to turn around before she felt two rough hands grab her throat and mouth. Her eyes widened with shock and horror as she came face to face with a youma. She tried to scream but failed upon realizing that a rough hand covered her mouth. She stared at the youma in shock as it began to laugh and tighten its grip around her neck.  
  
Usagi tried to struggle but found it useless as the youma easily overpowered her and lifted her up off the ground bringing her into eye level with him. 'What the hell does he want?!' she mentally screamed as she stared into its yellow eyes. Upon closer inspection, the youma looked pretty much like man, well aside the fact that it had yellow eyes, purple skin, purple tentacles coming from his back that now conveniently wrapped around Usagi's waist, and had spikes on his elbows and knees and had a set of killer fangs (which in Usagi's opinion would be great for can openers). So pretty much its ugly Usagi concluded.  
  
"The crystal," said the youma, surprising the Moonchild. "Give me the crystal," it barked angrily his yellow eyes boring into Usagi's blue ones.  
  
'Oh the crystal, you want the crystal, isn't that new,' thought Usagi sarcastically while wincing as the youma applied more pressure. She shock her head, meaning for a no. 'Like hell I would give you the crystal,' she wanted to say but unfortunately couldn't.  
  
"Give me the crystal," yelled the youma angrily, he tightened his grip around her neck and waist and smirked upon seeing the expression of pain on her face.  
  
Usagi winced, she found it hard to breath as he air supply got cut off. She had an inking feeling that a few ribs were broke, feeling that it hurt like hell. Usagi shock her head again, meaning a definite no. 'I'd rather die than give you the crystal,' she could already see black edges in her vision but tried hard to ignore it.  
  
"Give me the crystal," repeated the youma angrily tightening his grip.  
  
Usagi wanted to scream, she wanted to scream the pain away. Glaring at the youma angrily, with newfound strength she used her leg and kicked it hard into the gut causing him to drop her out of surprise and growl angrily in pain. But to Usagi's disappointment it quickly recovered the blow and before she could even stand up or even get a good breath she felt his foot connect painfully against her side sending her flying into a wall. She screamed out in pain as she felt her body connect with the cold wall. She began to cough, trying hard to get the needed oxygen into her system. She ignored the searing pain of the broken ribs, her neck and her side; she also ignored the blood that she coughed up.  
  
"Damn it! How the hell did you find me?!" she shouted angrily struggling to stand up.  
  
"The dark lord, has his sources," rasped the youma staring at Usagi with burning anger. "Now give me the crystal," he instructed, he launched forward but to his great displeasure Usagi jumped away just in time.  
  
Usagi narrowed her eyes, staring at the youma angrily. 'So he works for Voldy, just peachy, very much peachy,' she thought sarcastically. "What does he want with the crystal?" asked Usagi hoping to get more information from the youma. 'You dummy, he wants the crystal for power....what's new?!' she thought as she dodged the youma yet again sending him crashing into a bed.  
  
"The power, your power.....he wants you!" growled the youma angrily. He swung his arm, sending some of the spikes that were connected to it flying into Usagi's direction.  
  
Usagi screamed out in pain as she felt one spike plunge into her thigh. She tried to get away from the youma but the pain in her thigh made it quite impossible and before she knew it, she felt herself lifted and thrown against a dresser. She moaned loudly, feeling dizzy and pain throbbing throughout her body. She looked down at her right thigh, to see the purple spike and blood trickling down her leg turning her jeans into a dark shade of crimson. "This really sucks," she muttered under her breath tentatively touching the spike but withdrawing quickly as it hurt. 'Where are the guys when you need them the most?' she thought darkly.  
  
"You are coming with me," growled the youma, a smug smile appearing on his face. He stood before Usagi's crumpled form, towering her.  
  
"You really should make up your mind," said Usagi eyeing the youma wearily. "First the crystal, now me.." Usagi frowned as she saw the youma smirk. 'Voldemort wants me, he wants the crystal, oh this is not good! This is sooo not good!' she mentally moaned. She cast her eyes towards the doors, hoping that help would arrive soon. She wasn't sure anymore how long she could keep with this. Before she could turn back to the youma, she felt the cold tentacles wrap tightly around her waist and lift her up in the air.  
  
"AHHH!" screamed Usagi upon crashing into the wooden dresser. She moaned out loud as her body crumpled to the floor amongst clothes and wood. She felt the throbbing pain coming from her right thigh, when she looked down she considerably paled. The huge purple spike stuck out of her thigh, blood trickled down her leg and turning her jeans into a darker shade of crimson. 'This is not good, this is sooo not good,' moaned Usagi casting her eyes away from her leg. She cried out in pain as she felt his tentacles wrap around her waist again but this time much too tight for her liking.  
  
"Where is the crystal?" barked the youma angrily as he lifted the blond to his eye level.  
  
"I don't have it!" wheezed Usagi, as she felt air being cut off even more. Well it was true; she really didn't hold it at the moment. It is however within her, as it is a part of her being.  
  
The youma growled angrily and tightened his hold. Seeing that there was no use in it anymore to get the girl to show him the crystal he decided that it was time to bring the girl to master Voldemort, perhaps he will be successful in obtaining the crystal from the girl. Breaking down the huge French window, with the Moon princess in his tentacles, he readied himself to jump out and deliver the girl to Voldemort. He was about to jump when a cry interrupted him.  
  
Usagi looked up from all her struggling, somewhat relieved to find out that somebody had come to help. But who she saw by the door let her blood run cold. 'Not them, oh not them!' thought Usagi as she stared into the alarmed green eyes of Harry Potter.  
  
Harry gaped at the monstrosity of the thing that was inside of the girl's dorm. But what made his blood run cold is that it was holding something by its tentacles, that something being his girlfriend, Usagi. He heard Hermione scream in terror as the monster swung Usagi around dangerously in the air.  
  
"I-I-I'll go check in the professors," stuttered Hermione, her face pale. She scrambled out the door and bolted back down stairs.  
  
"Let her go!" shouted Harry angrily pulling out his wand and pointing it threathingly at the monster. He was determined to get Usagi down, even if it meant he would get hurt.  
  
"M-m-maybe we should wait for help," whispered Ron eyeing the huge monster. When weighing out their chances in actually winning, they might be close to zero. He looked to his right, expecting to see the three lights but found them missing. 'Where are they?' he wondered. His heart pounded against his chest upon hearing the monster growl angrily.  
  
"This is not a good timing," muttered Usagi darkly as Harry tentatively advanced them.  
  
"Get near, and she'll die," sneered the youma, while let Usagi hang outside the window.  
  
Usagi let out a little shriek upon looking down and seeing a very long drop. She could feel the cold night air whip around her body. Looking down again, she saw her painfully throbbing thigh with blood still flowing freely down her leg and blood dripping down to the dark grounds. She glared at the youma angrily who was still very much safely inside the dorm, "You wouldn't dare to drop me," she sneered but soon paled considerably as one of the tentacles let go around her waist making her swing dangerously in the air. 'Oh he would,' she mused.  
  
Harry backed away from the monster and glared. "What do you want with her?" he asked.  
  
"Lord Voldemort needs her," sneered the youma eyeing Usagi evilly.  
  
Harry gasped, 'Why would Voldemort want Usagi?' he thought. He frowned lightly and took a few steps backwards. He could practically hear Ron shudder at the mention of Voldemort's name.  
  
Usagi glared at the youma for giving out that information. 'Great, just great! Now Harry is probably suspecting something, and I know he'll ask me why.....then again, if I will be alive after this,' thought Usagi. She winced when she felt the youma apply pressure around her waist.  
  
"Now if you excuse us, my master is waiting," announced the youma readying himself to jump out of the window.  
  
Harry tried to protest and readied his wand when a foreign shout stopped him and made both him and Ron stare at the opposite window in surprise.  
  
"Star Serious Laser!"  
  
A silvery white beam came from the second window and directly hitting the youma on the chest. Crying out of pain, the youma released Usagi out of sheer pain. The youma was sent flying across the room, crashing against a bed.  
  
Usagi shrieked as the tentacles went limp around her waist. She was about to fall to the darkened ground when out of reflexes she grabbed hold of the windowpane with her right hand. Her heart was pumping furiously, as she clung for hear dear life on the windowpane. She swung dangerously as a sudden rush of cold wind hit her. 'I'll not die out due to a fight, or due blood loss, correction, I'll die because I'm going to fall from a window.....how peachy.' She thought dryly upon realizing that the pane was getting a bit slippery. 'At least the guys, er, girls are here to save Harry and the others,' she thought silently thanking the Starlights.  
  
"Guys...help!" shrieked Usagi angrily from the outside hoping to catch someone attention.  
  
"Usagi!" shouted Harry upon seeing Usagi fall. He sighed in relief upon seeing that she was able to grab hold of the windowpane. He tried to get to her but was held back by Ron. "What?!" he asked furious, he wanted to help Usagi.  
  
Ron pointed back to the monster, it easily recovered the blast and positioned itself back infront of the window, preventing anybody from getting close to Usagi let alone save her from pummeling down to the ground.  
  
Harry growled angrily, he hated it when he wasn't able to help a friend, especially if that friend was his girlfriend. It made him feel so useless. He sighed, hoping that after this Usagi will still be alive. He cast his eyes to the person who sent that beam of light. He could help but stare upon seeing that there were three women, dressed in leather standing at the second window's pane and glaring at the youma.  
  
"Who are you?!" shouted the youma angrily, while tending to the deep wound on his chest.  
  
"I am Sailor Star Fighter," said the one in the middle smirking at the youma.  
  
"Sailor Star Healer," said the silver haired one, giving the youma a smug smile.  
  
"I am Sailor Star Maker," added the one with brown hair.  
  
"We are the Sailor Starlights, here to make you pay for what you have caused," the three said in unison glaring at the youma.  
  
"Senshi," breathed the youma in disbelief. "I thought the senshi of this system are dead except for Moon,"  
  
Fighter narrowed her eyes and glared at the youma, "They are, but still we are here to fulfill their duties,"  
  
"HELP! Stop you damn talking and get me back inside! I'm slipping!" cried Usagi. 'Do they always have to talk before they fight?' she asked herself. She tried to pull herself up but found it useless since strength seemed to be leaving her fast and the pain from her thigh began to hurt like hell.  
  
"Star sensitive inferno!" cried out Healer letting the light blue blast hit the surprised youma across the chest again making it stumble and fall down the floor.  
  
Maker was about to finish the youma with her attack when it abruptly stood up and glared at the three senshi. They watched in amazement as a black portal appeared next to it.  
  
"I was not expecting this, we shall meet again," rasped the wounded youma. He gave a sinister smile at all of the occupants in the room and added, "And next time I will get what my master wants," and with that he disappeared into the portal.  
  
"AHH!" cried Usagi as she lost her grip from the windowpane and began to fall.  
  
Fighter cursed loudly and sprang across the room and quickly grabbed the blond by the wrist. With little effort Fighter pulled Usagi back inside. "You alright Usa.....miss?" she asked being careful not to say Usagi's name infront of Harry and Ron.  
  
"What took you so long?" whispered Usagi giving Fighter a small smile before collapsing in her arms.  
  
"Usagi!" cried Harry in alarm upon seeing her faint in Fighter's arms. he watched as the girl named Fighter gently placed Usagi on the floor and backed away.  
  
"What is going on here?!" came a cry form behind Harry and Ron. When the turned around they saw, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagal and Professor Snape, along with Hermione, stare around the completely destroyed dorm. The cry clearly coming from McGonagal.  
  
"Oh dear," mumbled Professor Dumbledore upon seeing the Starlights by the window.  
  
"You better bring her to the hospital wing, headmaster. She is seriously injured," said Maker her eyes casting over Usagi's body.  
  
"Well, see yah around," said Healer before the three of them climbed out the window and disappeared into the night.  
  
"Severus, kindly bring Ms. Tsukino to the hospital wing," said Dumbledore letting his eyes sweep over Usagi's battered body.  
  
Snape nodded curtly and walked up to Usagi and conjured a stretcher and gently placed her on it. Usagi let out a low moan, as her body hit the soft stretcher. It soon floated and followed Snape as he led the way out the dorm.  
  
"Now to clear up this mess," muttered Dumbledore eyeing the dorm. It looked like a tornado had hit it. The beds were completely destroyed, with feathers littering the floor. Glass and wood scattered the floor, and the dressers were pretty much only splinters. With a flick of his wand, everything returned back to normal, the whole dorm looked as if nothing had ever happened. Even a small fire was lit in the fireplace immediately filling the room with warmth.  
  
"Now tell us Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, what happened up here. We were quite surprised to hear from miss Granger about an attack," said McGonagal curtly eyeing the two shocked boys.  
  
Harry ignored McGonagal's questions but instead stared out the door where Usagi and Snape disappeared. Silently preying that Usagi would be alright and that nothing serious happened to her.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, your friend will be fine. There is nothing that Poppy can't heal." Said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling as he stared at Harry as if reading his mind.  
  
"Why don't we go to my office, it'll be better to tell everything there," suggested McGonagal ushering a shaken up Hermione out the door.  
  
"Splendid idea Minerva, perhaps a cup of tea might help all of us," said Dumbledore following the group out the door. Before closing the door, he turned back around and eyed the window happily. Seeing three silhouettes behind the glass. He watched as the three disappeared quickly and smiled, 'Thank you,' he thought happily before closing the door.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that is all. I hope you guys liked it, I know it wasn't that good. I know it isn't the best. So anyway, I need your comments! REVIEW!  
  
As you may know, I need a bit of help with this story, so send in those ideas of yours! E-mail me! Tell me what should you think!  
  
I need 10 reviews (and more), or else there won't be a next chapter! I accept ideas, suggestions, comments and opinions! Flames are to be sent by e-mail. So peeps please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, and And REVIEW!!!!  
  
Thank you all for reading!  
  
Luv you guys!  
  
*Hugs and kisses*  
  
Elisabeth the ultimate Harry/Usagi fan.....^____^ (whale grin)  
  
PS: HAPPY NEW YEAR! XXX 


	9. Dream are not real, are they?

~*~*~*~  
  
*Cringes at the date* 12-30-02 *Doubles over* kami! I have been neglecting this fic! Wha! How bad of me! Please forgive me for the utterly LONG delay of updates for this fic! I bottom heartedly apologize. So please put down those stake forks *Sweat drop* No need to resort to violence, right? *giggles nervously* Please do forgive me, but I was so absorbed with all those other fics that I totally forgot. . . wha! What a bad author I am! *sniff* Gomen. Anyway, I think I lost my touch with this story, I kinda lost it. So please forgive me when this fic would sound a bit confusing.  
  
Also, this will have a really darker edge to it, that's why I raised the rating a tad bit higher. Also, it has a very dark mental picture for Usagi. *Shudder* I really don't want to imagine about it, if it were my loved ones. This fic will soon come to an end, like really, really soon! ^____^ Any-who, as to now keep you waiting any longer, (You waited already too long. . . ::four months::) On with the FIC!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~setting/place~  
  
~*~*~*~  
Chapter 9 "Dreams are never real.....are they?"  
~Headmaster's Office~  
  
".......And that's what happened!" said Ron, telling the headmaster the whole ordeal that occurred up in the girls dorm. He uneasily shifted in his chair as he watched the headmaster sip his tea carefully. He quickly glanced at Harry; he looked very pale and anxious. He faintly heard the door open and close behind them, signaling that Snape had returned.  
  
"Minerva," began Dumbledore, setting down his teacup. "Inform all the students to remain in their common rooms. Severus, you and some teachers have a look around the grounds to see if the 'monster' left any trails. No student will be allowed to leave the castle; classes will be postponed for several days. We all must be at top guard,"  
  
McGonagal nodded quickly and rushed out the office. Her lips were pressed to a thin line, showing the severity of the situation. 'The child is in danger,'  
  
Snape followed McGonagal out of the office, 'The dark Lord will pay for what he did to Serenity,' he thought darkly.  
  
"Why does Voldemort want Usagi professor?" asked Harry with a hint of worry in his voice. His tea was untouched as he was too worried about Usagi's welfare. He remembered the youma's words.  
  
Dumbledore looked apprehensively at Harry, debating on whether or not to tell the three about Voldemort. He glanced at Hermione as she sighed shakily and gave a little sob. "I believe that now is not the time to discuss these matters," he said. 'Voldemort has found Serenity,' he thought. 'Everything will be revealed sooner than expected,'  
  
"Will Usagi be alright?" asked Hermione after a little sob.  
  
"Yes, yes, I believe that Mdm. Pomfrey is doing her job," nodded the headmaster. "It is best that you three should head back to your common rooms. Tomorrow would be the best time for you to see Usagi,"  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded. They thanked the headmaster for the tea and slowly got up from their seats and walked out the office with heavy hearts. Worry was evident on their faces as their thoughts were directed to Usagi.  
  
"They are gone now," said Dumbledore, as his office was now empty. He watched silently as the huge window next to the fireplace creaked loudly and opened. The Star Lights clumsily stumbled into the office. He couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the sight of the three senshi.  
  
"Took them long enough," mumbled Healer, rubbing her arms. "It's so cold out there,"  
  
Fighter dehenshined and stared directly at the silent headmaster. "How did he find us?" asked Seiya with a frown. "How on earth did he find where Usagi's room was?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed, "There are so many possibilities, on more unlikely than the other," He silently watched as Maker and Healer dehenshined as well before continuing, "The answer lies in Usagi, she may know how the youma had entered the castle,"  
  
"But why does that Voldemort character want Usagi?" asked Yaten with a confused frown.  
  
Taiki sighed, "It's quite obvious, Voldemort is after power. He only rose to power months ago, and he needs more to reach his full glory. And what better way to get power than through the Ginzuishou and the Moon princess. It would be like a 12 course meal for Voldemort," he said.  
  
"Taiki is right, Voldemort does need power. However, I do believe that Voldemort has other intentions with the Moon princess," said Dumbledore with a slight frown.  
  
"What does tha---?" asked Seiya with a bewildered look.  
  
"Nothing, no trace left what so ever!" cried Snape in furry, stepping into the office. Accompanied with him were Hagrid and McGonagal. Taking finally notice of the three lights that were scattered in the room, Severus Snape scowled, "What are you three still doing here?"  
  
"Severus, we were just discussing about the whole situation," smiled Dumbledore at the scowling potion master.  
  
"So is it true Albus, that.......that.....you-know-who might have done this?" asked McGonagal, her eyes switching uneasily between the frowning Three lights and the headmaster.  
  
"I believe so, the youma did state that Voldemort is expecting Usagi." Answered Dumbledore. "And I believe this time, he will do anything to rise to power,"  
  
~Infirmary~  
  
Mdm. Pomfrey watched in satisfaction as Usagi's condition stabled. As Severus has brought in the battered moonchild, she had lost too much blood for her liking. It took a great deal of effort in getting the girl back into a stable condition. The girl had several broken ribs and bones upon arrival but was slowly healing through the help of 'Skele-repair', which helped greatly.  
  
"Poor Child," whispered Mdm. Pomfrey, placing a cool washcloth on Usagi's forehead. The girl was burning up with fever, which seemed quite strange. 'What she must go through,' she mused. "Good Night princess," she whispered after a minute of silence. She would just come by later, to change to washcloth and to see if the fever had lowered. Now what both of them needed now, was rest. She quickly walked out the room and closed to door silently only leaving one candle on.  
  
The candle flickered slightly in the room, as Usagi's breathing came in irregular intakes. Little moans escaped her lips and her face contorted into pain. Twisting in her bed in pain she continued to moan, "No.......no......"  
  
~*Dream Sequence*~  
  
Usagi tried hard to stare through the fog, trying hard to see where she was. 'Where am I?' she mused.  
  
"Come........."  
  
'Mars?!' cried Usagi. She tried to find the origin of the voice, but found it difficult since there was an echo.  
  
"Come......Serenity....."  
  
"Serenity......."  
  
"Usa-chan......come...."  
  
"We're waiting.......my love...."  
  
'Venus! Mercury! Jupiter........Mamo-chan!' thought Usagi with delight. They were alive. She blindly ran through the fog, going where her feet were taking her. She heard leaves crunch under her feet and twigs snap ever so often. Her suspicions were right, she was in a forest.  
  
"Koneko.........."  
  
"We're here......."  
  
"Usagi-mama....."  
  
"Hurry......Serenity...."  
  
'Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto! I'm coming........' thought Usagi with delight. Her senshi were alive, she knew it. She soon noted that she wore her princess dress. It seemed to her like an eternity as she continued to run blindly in the forest.  
  
The fog soon thinned out, yet it was still unclear to see what lay up ahead. She still could head her senshi calling to her in her head. In her hurry she didn't see the large root poking out of the ground.  
  
"Ah!" cried Usagi in pain. She fell forward; she caught her head on her arm. She felt slight pain, but still it wouldn't bring her down. She wanted to see her beloved senshi and mamoru. "Minna......." she whispered slowly pulling herself up.  
  
As she turned to dust her gown off, what she saw on her hands made her stop and stare. She saw blood on her hands. 'I didn't hit the ground that hard,' she mused slightly. When she looked down on her white gown, she found more blood. Her eyes grew wide, and she felt a silent scream in her throat. The whole ground in front of her was full of blood. 'No!' she cried.  
  
The fog slowly cleared up, it revealed that she was standing in the entrance of a clearing filled with blood. Usagi held a silent scream; she had never seen so much blood in her life. 'Minna, where are you?' she thought, she ignored the sickening squishy sounds the bloodied grass made against her feet.  
  
"Serenity......." came a raspy voice. It almost sounded sick and dieing. "Help!" more voices cried out this time in unison.  
  
Usagi looked up as she heard the familiar cries of her senshi. Her eyes widened in terror as the fog cleared infront of a set of trees lined in front of her. She screamed out in horror as she saw the mutilated/decaying bodies of her senshi hanging on each tree. She stumbled backwards in fright, as she watched the senshi's forms.  
  
"No...no.....NO! MINNA!" cried Usagi. She couldn't move, her feet were immobile. She just watched as her beloved senshi and Mamoru hung the by the trees. Her heart felt like it stopped and her blood ran cold. She watched as the senshi somewhat moved and desperately reached out their bloodied hands towards Usagi.  
  
"Usagi.......help!" they moaned out in unison.  
  
Usagi couldn't bear to watch, silent tears coursed down her cheeks. She couldn't help, she couldn't. It was too much for her, 'Who could have done this!' she cried. Stumbling backwards and falling onto the bloodied ground. To her utter horror, she felt herself be pushed towards the mutilated senshi by an unknown force.  
  
(AN: This is graphic!)  
  
"Serenity, help me......" rasped Tuxedo Mask reaching out to Usagi with his bloodied hand. He was tied around his neck, hanging limply on the tree. Cuts and blood covered his whole body. His tuxedo was tattered and burned, open wounds were visible and bones could be seen. It looked like his body was decaying as the exposed flesh looked rubbery.  
  
The senshi, each hung to a tree, also tried futilely to reach out to the screaming princess. Mars, Jupiter, Uranus and Venus all had ropes tied around their bloodied necks. They even had open cuts on their stomachs and blood continued to flow. Even bones and burned flesh was visible. Their fukus were all tattered and burned. Neptune, Pluto, Mercury and Saturn, were all tied up around one arm, like the others open cuts and wounds were visible. Their heads were in odd angles, obviously snapped out of place.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" yelled Usagi in a horrified voice, as she became in touching reach of the senshi. She felt Mamoru's bloodied hand brush up against her cheek; it left a trail of blood. "Ah!" she cried in a terrified voice. She couldn't bare the sigh infront of her, she clenched her eyes as the senshi continued to try to touch her.  
  
"Help us Serenity!" cried Venus, grasping Usagi's wrist and pulling her up from the ground.  
  
The dead stench of flesh and bones overwhelmed her senses. "Ah! Let go!" Screamed Usagi brushing off Venus arm and hearing it snap in process. 'This can't be happening!' her mind screamed. She felt nothing holding her back anymore, she quickly ran away from the senshi.  
  
"Don't go Serenity! Help us......" Cried the senshi in unison.  
  
Usagi clenched her eyes, as silent tears coursed down her cheeks. 'Minna, that was not you! That was not you!' she thought while blindly running away from them. She still heard the sickening squishy sounds of blood under her feet.  
  
"Where are you going Serenity?" whispered a raspy voice from behind her.  
  
"Who-who-are you?" whispered Usagi between tears. She stopped running, and sighed in relief to see the dead senshi nowhere in sight. She felt her blood run cold as she saw Voldemort's figure loom only a few feet away from her.  
  
"Get......get away from me!" yelled Usagi in frantic, stepping backwards. She suddenly felt her princess gown disappear and reverted back into her normal clothes.  
  
Voldemort smiled a sinister smile and took several shaky steps forward. "You can't escape from me. No one can, not even a little princess like you. I hope you enjoyed your little reunion with you precious senshi and prince.......it was quite entertaining......."  
  
Usagi held back a silent scream in her throat. She stepped backwards, her back hitting a tree. She felt her heart pound loudly against her chest. 'This can't be happening!' she mentally screamed.  
  
"What do you want?" whispered Usagi in fear.  
  
Voldemort quickly closed the distance between him and the quivering Moonchild. "You and the crystal......." he whispered.  
  
"AHHHH!" Usagi screamed in pain as she felt his bony hand plunge deep into her chest. She felt his hand close around her heart and give it a little tug. Hot tears trickled down her cheeks in pain, blood covered her whole shirt.  
  
"And I'll do anything to get what I want........." whispered Voldemort with a sinister smile.  
  
"No........NO!" Cried Usagi between sobs.  
  
"Even if it means to kill everything close to your precious little heart of yours," he added with a long cackle. He gave her heart one last tug before roughly pulling his hand out her chest.  
  
"Let this be a fair warning princess......" Whispered Voldemort to the sobbing moonchild.  
  
Usagi watched in terror as Voldemort moved away from her. Blood trickled down his bony hands. She lowered herself to the ground and continued to sob in pain. She watched as Voldemort disappeared into the forest and cackle loudly. Rain began to pour down from the sky and thunder struck loudly.  
  
As the lightning struck the ground only a few feet infront of her, it illuminated the whole area. And again she saw the dead senshi and mamoru trying to reach out to her by the trees.........but this time, she saw Harry among them.  
  
"AHHHH!"  
  
~*End of Dream Sequence*~  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH! Nooo! Ahhh!"  
  
"Usagi!" yelled Harry in worry as he watched his girlfriend bolt up straight from bed.  
  
"She's awake," mumbled Dumbledore in delight. It had worried him that the girl did not wake after two days had passed. Mdm. Pomfrey had told them that the girl was in a sort of shock state, and would not wake. All her wounds and broken bones were healed, yet he sensed that there was something wrong with the girl.  
  
"Usagi......." whispered Harry, moving a comforting hand towards her shoulder.  
  
"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!" yelled Usagi, slapping Harry's hand away roughly. She ignored Harry's yelp of pain and began to hug her knees. "It hurts...." She whispered and laid her head on her knees.  
  
"Auch," whispered Harry in shock and rubbed his hand. Pain flashed in his eyes but said nothing, instead he watched as Usagi mumbled something about being hurt. 'What's wrong with her,'  
  
Silence filled the room, as the Three Lights, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagal and Mdm. Pomfrey eyed the mumbling girl in worry. They watched as she began to rock her little body back and fort and mumble something about being hurt.  
  
"What is wrong with her?" whispered Seiya as he eyed the mumbling princess with worry. "You told us she was in shock, so what caused this to her?!" he asked, sending the nurse a slight glare.  
  
"I don't know," answered Mdm. Pomfrey. She moved towards Usagi, "Are you hurt dear?" she asked gently upon hearing Usagi mumble being hurt.  
  
Usagi stopped rocking her body and slowly looked up and stared up at the nurse. Hot tears coursed down her cheeks as pain and turmoil flashed in her eyes. "It hurts......." she whispered.  
  
Mdm. Pomfrey gasped and stepped back, the pain she saw in the girl's eyes was too much. "Oh my....." She gasped and stepped further away.  
  
"Usagi?" whispered Hermione in worry. She began to worry about the girl, she noted that Usagi looked hurt.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" whispered Ron to Harry.  
  
Harry shrugged and continued to cradle his hand. She had hit his hand quite hard. His eyes clouded over with worry as Usagi still continued to refuse to be touched or held by anybody.  
  
"It looks like she saw something while she was in shock," said Dumbledore thoughtfully as he watched the nonstop crying girl.  
  
"Do you mean like she had a dream that felt too real for her? Do you think that might have been the cause of her behavior Professor?" asked Taiki in worry, glancing between Usagi and the headmaster. 'What could she have seen?'  
  
"Are saying Albus that what this girl is in mentally shock?" asked Snape with a slight frown.  
  
"It seems, that whatever had happened in dream caused her current behavior. What ever she saw may have been overwhelming and caused some damage," answered the headmaster.  
  
"The poor child," whispered McGonagal.  
  
"Usagi?" asked Dumbledore, cautiously sitting down infront of Usagi. He reached out with his hand and touched her trembling arm. She was about to swat his hand away when he quickly made a move and held both of her wrists firmly in his arms.  
  
Everybody was amazed at the headmaster's quick reflexes and strong grip. They watched hesitantly as Usagi began to struggle and try to free herself from his grip.  
  
"Let go! Let go! Let go! Don't touch me! I wanna go!" cried Usagi trashing around in her bed. She finally realized that it was no use to struggle against the old man, she soon began to cry. Heart wrenching sobs escaped her lips as she pulled her legs up to her chest and laid her head back on her knees.  
  
"What's the matter? What did you see?" asked Dumbledore, still firmly holding the girls wrists. It hurt him to see the girl all shaken up, whatever she saw mush have been horrifying.  
  
"I-I-I.......saw Minna.....Minna! I saw them...." whispered Usagi between sobs.  
  
"Minna......but, Usagi-chan, their dead........" mumbled Yaten bitterly.  
  
"Their dead, I know.....I saw them......" whispered Usagi after a sob. She stared blankly at her knees, "I saw Mamo-chan........" She added in a small whisper.  
  
Seiya plunged forward and roughly grabbed the surprised girl by the shoulders and forced her to stare into his eyes. "Usagi, their dead! Their dead! Mamoru-san and the others are dead! What ever you saw was just a dream! Snap out of it!" he yelled angrily. He roughly shock Usagi, ignoring the headmaster and the set of gasps that went off the room.  
  
"Seiya......." whispered Usagi, she felt Dumbledore let go of her hands. "Seiya......" she repeated, somewhat snapping back to reality. She quickly engulfed the starlight in a tight hug and began to sob uncontrollably on his shoulder. She clutched his shirt tightly, in fear that he might disappear.  
  
Dumbledore smiled appreciatively at Seiya and moved off the bed. "She is getting back to her old self," he said.  
  
"Who's mamoru?" asked Harry while watching Usagi let out heart wrenching sobs. He felt a twinge of jealousy but got over it easily.  
  
Taiki gave Yaten an uneasy look, "Uh, Harry, You see, Mamoru was Usagi's fiancée," he answered with a sigh.  
  
"What?!" whispered Harry in disbelief. Usagi had a fiancée?!  
  
"And he died," whispered Hermione, she felt totally sorry for her friend. 'She must go through a lot of pain,' she thought.  
  
Harry stared silently as Usagi continued to sob on Seiya's shoulder. 'How can she not tell me?' he thought with slight anger. "Usagi...."  
  
"Where's Harry?! He killed him.......killed him......" Cried Usagi pulling herself away from Seiya. She looked around the room frantically, trying to find Harry. She quickly found him only sitting next to her bed. "You're alive!" she cried happily, flinging herself into the surprised Harry's arms. She almost fell out of bed if he hadn't pulled them back on it but she didn't care she was just happy to see Harry.  
  
Snape watched silently as Harry cradled the sobbing Usagi in his arms. He silently wondered what she could have seen that caused her current behavior. 'The Dark Lord will pay.........'  
  
"You're alive, you're alive!" sobbed Usagi into Harry's shoulder.  
  
Harry was surprised to have Usagi in his arms all of the sudden. He was even more surprised to hear her mumble about being alive. 'Did she see me dead?!' he thought incredulously. He continued to soothe her and mumble soothing words into her ear as she continued to sob.  
  
"Who else did you see dear?" asked Dumbledore watching Usagi solemnly sob uncontrollably into Harry's shoulder.  
  
Usagi pulled herself slowly away from Harry and gave him a slight smile. Her crescent Moon shone for a minute as she stared down at her bed sheets, causing Harry and the others to gasp in shock. Tears continued to stream down her cheeks as she placed her hands on her chest as if feeling the pain of getting her heart ripped out again.  
  
"Voldemort........."  
  
~A week later~  
  
The news of Usagi being attacked and nearly killed had spread like wildfire throughout the school. Since her being famous, students tried to see and visit the girl but failed as they were refused to enter the room. Rumors and theories flew around the school about how the 'monster' could have entered the school premises. Guesses were made as to who was behind the attack, and eventually only You-know-who was the only candidate. Soon fear and anxiety built up in the school as classes were resumed days later. The ministry of magic was not pleased about what had happened, and Fudge still persisted to believe that Voldemort had risen was just all hogwash.  
  
But what probably disturbed Harry the most was the fact what Usagi had told him and Hermione and Ron the day after she woke up. It had greatly confused him as he saw the crescent Moon flash on her forehead before disappearing minutes after.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Usagi? How are you?!" smiled Hermione as she entered the room followed closely by Ron and Harry. Her smile wavered slightly as she saw Usagi not moving but just stare blankly out at the Forbidden Forest. Quite frankly, it scared Hermione to see her friend all shaken up.  
  
"Whoa! You got a lot of presents!" said Ron, trying hard to cover up his concern and cheer Usagi up.  
  
Usagi glanced at all the presents that scattered around her room, flowers, balloons, cards, gifts, chocolates, and candies. Sighing slightly she turned back to watch the Forbidden Forest, 'Why was I so afraid to help my senshi? Am I that a bad leader?' she thought bitterly. She shuddered as she remembered the mutilated bodies of her senshi, 'I am that afraid?'  
  
"We really missed you," said Harry with a sad tone as he sat down on her bed and watched her sadly. 'I really missed you.......' he wanted to add.  
  
"Yeah, we're just dying to see you get out of this place," added Ron with a slight grin.  
  
"Don't die....." mumbled Usagi. She stared at Ron with worry.  
  
"No, no, no. He meant it as a figurative language. He means we're all anticipating your release. We're not going to die......." Said Hermione with a small smile.  
  
"Oh....."  
  
Usagi blankly stared out the window, staring at the Forbidden Forest. 'Minna.....' Why was she so afraid to help her senshi? Thoughts continued to run through her head. 'I'm a coward,' she thought bitterly.  
  
"So, what's so important about the Forbidden Forest?" asked Ron switching his gaze between the Forbidden Forest and Usagi. It sort of creped him out to see Usagi stare so blankly at the forest.  
  
"Minna......" mumbled Usagi with a sigh. "They're dead, I saw them....." she whispered turning to stare at Harry with worry. A little sob escaped her lips as she help Harry's hand, "I saw you dead......."  
  
"It was just a dream, you shouldn't believe what you usually see in your dream!" protested Hermione, placing a worried hand on Usagi's shoulder.  
  
"I'm a coward........I didn't help. I'm worthless......." whispered Usagi clutching Harry's hand harder.  
  
"Don't say that!" cried Harry angrily. He quickly grabbed her shoulders and gently rocked her body back and forth soothingly. "You're not a coward! You're brave and strong. You survived an attack! You're not worthless! You're special to all of us, you're special to me........" he trailed of. Then very gently he brushed his lips against her cheeks.  
  
Hermione and Ron's eyes grew wide in surprise at Harry's forwarding gestures. Immediately their thoughts of Harry and Usagi having some kind of relationship together were confirmed when Harry kissed Usagi briefly on the lips.  
  
"*Cough, cough*"  
  
Harry blushed and smiled slightly and allowed Usagi to sit back up properly. "Err, yes, you're not worthless....." He smiled brightly at her.  
  
"But........but.....I'm not fit to be .....a leader.....I'm a coward! I shouldn't be a princess! --- Oh!" Usagi's eyes went wide as she snapped back to reality, finally understanding what she had just said. She clamped her hand over her mouth and stared in shock at the three gaping teens.  
  
"Princess?" whispered Ron with raised eyebrows.  
  
"You're a princess?" asked Harry with a surprised look.  
  
"Forget I said that......nothing.....it meant nothing....." sputtered Usagi. 'Because of my stupid mental damage I gave myself away! Way the go Serenity!' she mentally sighed.  
  
"Does that have to do anything with the crescent Moon thing glowing on your forehead?" asked Harry while pointing at Usagi's forehead.  
  
"What?!" cried Usagi and fingered her forehead tentatively. Sure enough, she felt a soft pulse and warmth from her insignia. From all her anxiety, it caused the crystal to react within her and let her insignia appear. 'Damn anxiety attacks' she tried to calm down, very slowly the insignia stopped glowing and disappeared.  
  
"Wait a minute....." cried Hermione. She watched as Usagi squirmed in her bed. "I recognize that symbol........but, it couldn't be. They're all dead.....Princess Serenity?" she said with a slight frown.  
  
Usagi sighed, Hermione knew too much for her own good. "Look, if I tell you three. You wont tell anybody right?" she asked. She watched them silently as they nodded. 'Here goes nothing.......'  
  
She began to tell them everything......from her past, to the present and even to her supposed future. Usagi just hoped that Harry wouldn't feel betrayed after she told them everything.  
  
*1 hour later*  
  
A sobbing Usagi sat on the bed while Harry tried futilely to comfort her. She told them her secret of also being Sailor Moon and the three lights being the three mysterious senshi that saved her. She ended up telling them her dream, which then caused her again to feel mixed emotions.  
  
"That's the most horrible mental picture ever........" shuddered Ron sending Usagi a sympathetic look. He could understand how hard it would feel to see all her loved ones dead and dangle on a tree. It would be hard for him to see all his friends and family dead and dangle on a tree.  
  
Hermione let out a little sob, "Oh, god Usagi! I'm so sorry!" she cried and immediately latched herself onto Usagi and Harry. Hugging tightly the sobbing girl.  
  
After a minute or so, Usagi entangled herself from the hug and eyed her friends and boyfriend. "So, you are not angry with me for keeping a secret?" she asked tentatively.  
  
Harry though feeling a little betrayed, shock his head and gave a slight chuckle. "Of course not," he said. He completely understood her situation, though it would have been better if she told him sooner. He watched as Usagi sighed in relief, he smiled and kissed her quickly on the lips. "Besides, I would never be angry at you anyway......"  
  
Usagi blushed slightly and gave Harry a quick hug, "Thank you,"  
  
"Hey! You two have been holding out on us!" cried Ron finally with a huge grin.  
  
"You two should share your secrets!" giggled Hermione while dabbing her eyes.  
  
Usagi giggled and stared at Ron and Hermione while continuing to hug a chuckling Harry. She felt much better now, much better than she felt an hour ago. It seemed like all she needed was some people whom she could talk to and pour her heart out. It was different then talking to the guys or to Luna and Artemis.  
  
"We're he-------re!" cried a singsong voice as the door opened. In stepped Seiya, upon seeing Harry and Usagi hug he grinned, "I guess she didn't lose her mind after all,"  
  
"Will you move already!" cried Yaten pushing Seiya out of the door way and ambling in with Luna and Artemis in his arms.  
  
"Hi Usagi-chan!" said Taiki with smile. He chuckled slightly upon seeing Usagi quickly detangle herself from Harry's arms.  
  
"Hi!" said Ron with a wave.  
  
"Hey," whispered Usagi while covering up her blush. She watched tentatively as Seiya and Yaten argued over some Chocolate Frogs. She contemplated on how she was going to tell them that she told their secret, especially when Luna and Artemis were around both would blow a fuse. She watched as Harry and Ron eyed the three lights with laughter in their eyes, when hey found out that the light alter ego were girls they found it very amusing.  
  
"Usagi are you feeling alright?" asked Taiki seeing that Usagi looked very much better than yesterday. Much more mentally stable than before.  
  
Usagi watched as Luna and Artemis made themselves comfortable on her bed, with Luna softly purring on Harry's lap. "Yes, very much fine. Better than ever," she answered.  
  
"I said give me some!" yelled Seiya snatching some candy away from Yaten.  
  
"Find your own candy!" protested Yaten hugging the chocolate frogs to his chest.  
  
"Gimme!" whined Seiya.  
  
"Uh....guys....I got to tell you something......" began Usagi while watching them argue. "You see, well, I........they.....They know."  
  
"What?!" cried Yaten dropping a box of Bertie Botts.  
  
"They what?!" yelled Seiya holding on the foot of Usagi's bed. "You told them?!"  
  
"How could you?!" asked Taiki staring disbelievingly at Usagi.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU!" Roared Luna jumping out from a surprised Harry's lap and directly on Usagi's chest. She stared into her charge's eyes. "How could you?!" demanded the cat.  
  
"Eh, Luna calm down. It just slipped, nothing big," sputtered Usagi while prying off her peeved adviser. "And besides they wont tell a soul," she assured, putting the cat down next to Artemis.  
  
"I didn't believe you when you said your cat talks but now I've seen it, wow!" mumbled Hermione while watching a hyperventilating Luna.  
  
"Are you three certain that you wont tell anybody?" asked Artemis with worry.  
  
"Yeah, you can trust us!" said Ron with a smile. He watched as Luna calmed down gradually.  
  
"Besides, we'll even help you protect Usagi," suggested Harry with a smile.  
  
Usagi frowned, "That really isn't a wise decision," she said.  
  
"Don't worry, Hermione will think up some great spells. We'll help you anyway we can, even if you don't like it," said Harry with a determined look.  
  
"We'll be happy to help," said Hermione.  
  
"But......" whispered Usagi in worry. She had an odd feeling that someone might get hurt out of this. 'Oh no........'  
  
"Thank you help is greatly appreciated......." Said Luna with a nod.  
  
"This is so bloody brilliant! We are actually friends with Sailor senshis!" said Ron with a huge grin.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Harry sighed, that was sure one shocking discovery. Usagi was soon after then released from the infirmary and placed under strict bed rest. She stayed most of the past days up in the dorms and they would just visit her occasionally. 'I'm glad she's fine,' he thought happily.  
  
"Why do they give out assignments if we don't even go to classes?" whined Ron, putting down his quill.  
  
"Because, classes will resume on Monday. Which I may remind you is only two days away!" snapped Hermione before returning to her Transfiguration essay.  
  
"Teachers are giving away assignments to ease away the tension. That way students will be more preoccupied with their work than worry about the next attack," said Taiki while looking around the common room. True, the tension was still high but still students were pretty much busy with their piles of assignments.  
  
"I still don't get it," mumbled Yaten, eyeing the potions assignment. "Why brew a dumb potion when you just put a hex on your victim or better yet kick their ass?"  
  
"For once I have to agree with you," sighed Seiya putting down his quill.  
  
"Well, unlike you three," said Harry with a slight laugh and putting down his quill. "Others don't have the ability to break somebody else's bones. So a potion may be the last resort," he said. He laughed upon seeing Yaten and Seiya's disgruntled looks.  
  
"I don't understand this crap, Snape doesn't teach well....." sighed Yaten rolling up his potion essay.  
  
"That's not a nice things to ----- hey, isn't that Usagi?!" said Hermione upon seeing a blonde figure quickly dash through the common room.  
  
"Where?" asked Harry with a frown. Sure enough they all saw Usagi's back disappear through the portrait hole. "Where is she going?" he mumbled.  
  
"Did she tell any of you were she's going?" asked Ron.  
  
"No, she didn't," answered Taiki.  
  
Just at that moment, Luna and Artemis came bounding towards their table. An alarmed look plastered on their faces. They quickly jumped on their table and both frowned.  
  
"Did you see where she went?!" whispered Luna in alarmed voice.  
  
"Usagi went out the portrait hole, did she saw were she was going?" asked Seiya with a concerned look.  
  
"She lost it again. She totally lost her mind; apparently she had the same dream again. This time she woke up screaming her head off and crying like somebody died. Then all of the sudden she just dashed out." Whispered Artemis.  
  
"Where might she be heading?" mumbled Harry with a frown.  
  
"The forest......The Forbidden Forest!" Cried Hermione as it dawned on her. "Didn't she tell us that in her dream it happened in a forest? Then she's most likely heading into the forest!"  
  
"But its too dangerous there!" said Taiki in alarm.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's follow her!" whispered Luna angrily.  
  
The group quickly rushed out of the common room, hoping that nothing serious might happen to Usagi.  
  
~Forbidden Forest~  
  
She just wanted to make sure, just to make sure.....nothing else. Her heart pounded against her chest with an extreme intensity of pain. Her dream felt more real than ever, she felt her chest hurt as she woke up as a remembrance of Voldemort's attempt to pull her crystal out of her.  
  
"Minna," Usagi whispered, pulling her cloak closer to her body. She just went blindly through the forest, trying hard to ignore the rustling bushes and sets of eyes watching her moves. 'The creatures of the forest,' she mused, while hurrying down the small path.  
  
'I just want to make sure that it wasn't real, just to make sure......' She repeated in her head as her pace quickened. She let out a little sob as she remembered the mutilated bodies of her senshi. It hurt her to see them, yet she was too afraid to help. 'Why am I so afraid?!' she mentally screamed. 'They were my senshi......they are my senshi. Why am I so hesitant to help?' she asked herself.  
  
"You're a Coward......."  
  
"What?!" cried Usagi stopping abruptly and looking around wildly. She was sure she heard somebody. A chilling voice that practically run up her spine. Her tears stopped and her sobs subsided.  
  
"Coward..........." The voice hissed harshly into her ear. It felt like ice biting her skin.  
  
"No....." whispered Usagi, as realization slowly hit her. Her sobs returned and tears began to trail down her cheeks. The voice was familiar, she knew the voice. 'Voldemort!' she thought in alarm. Feeling her stomach churn and her heart beat wildly against her chest. Lightning flashed in the sky, illuminating the whole area. 'This can't be true!'  
  
A loud scream erupted from her throat as she saw where she was. She stood in the exact same clearing as in her dream. Her screaming continued as she slowly began to see blood forming on the ground. If it were possible, her screams turned louder as she looked up on the trees and saw the dead corpses of her senshi.  
  
"NO! It can't be!" She shrieked loudly as she watched the senshi move and their bony heads and hands reaching for her. She could faintly hear the cackling laughter coming from somewhere in the forest. She fell on her knees as she continued to scream loudly trying with all her will power to just to turn around and run away. She couldn't....  
  
"MINNA! NOOOOOOO!"  
  
~Near the edge of the forest~  
  
"Minna! Nooooooo!"  
  
Seiya looked up sharply as the cry echoed the area. Birds rustled the treetops and soon fled the area in fear. "Usagi!" he whispered in alarm.  
  
"Get away! Get away! Nooooooo!"  
  
"Usagi!" yelled Harry into the forest worry written all over her face.  
  
"This way!" yelled Luna, pointing her paw at the small path infront of them.  
  
The group quickly ran down the narrow path trying frantically to follow Usagi's screams. They were surprised to find a thundercloud looming up ahead and lightning struck the ground. Hermione let out a little shriek as thunder boomed up ahead.  
  
"Usagi!" yelled Harry hoping that he'd get a response soon.  
  
"Nooo! Minna!"  
  
"We're close!" said Taiki pointing at the opening of a clearing.  
  
"Usag-huh?!" They all just stopped at the entrance of the clearing. They stood shocked as they all saw Usagi stand in the middle of the clearing and just sob uncontrollably. None of them dared to move, as they watched her yell and scream at the rows of trees.  
  
"No! No! Get away!" cried Usagi fear etched on her face. She watched in horror as the senshi continued to try to reach out to her. She heard their pleas of help but she couldn't bring herself to help them.  
  
"Help us Usagi-chan!" rasped Venus, extending her bloodied hand towards the frightened Moon princess.  
  
"No! You're dead! Stop! Stop! Go away!" yelled Usagi as more tears coursed down her cheek.  
  
"Coward......" hissed a harsh voice in into her ear. "You call yourself a princess?!"  
  
"Stop! Go away!" yelled Usagi falling to her knees and covering her ears with her hands. "Go away!"  
  
"What's wrong with her?!" whispered Harry as he watched Usagi sob into her hands. He looked around them and found nothing but trees. 'Who is she talking to?' he though. He moved to run to he but was help back Taiki.  
  
"She thinks she sees the senshi, you shouldn't interfere now." whispered Taiki sternly while peeling his eyes the distraught princess. "She's hallucinating,"  
  
"Her emotions are running haywire, if you might get involved you might get hurt. She isn't herself now," said Luna while staring intently at Usagi. 'You can do it, fight. Fight Usagi, fight!'  
  
"Coward....." hissed the harsh voice in her ear. "You cant even help your own senshi.....COWARD!"  
  
"Usagi help us!" cried the senshi in unison.  
  
"STOP IT!" yelled Usagi, now wobbly standing up and still covering her ears. 'Their not real! Not real! Not real! They are dead!' she repeated in her head. "Stop, stop! Just go away!" she yelled at the senshi. "I can't help you!" she yelled at them, this time a surge of power followed her yell.  
  
"What is going on?!" yelled Harry staring down at the shocked Artemis. He looked back up and watched in horror as Usagi began to glow in soft silver. It soon intensified as her sobs turned into harsh cries. "Usagi!"  
  
"Don't Harry!" yelled Yaten holding back Harry. The wind picked up around them. Thunder loomed just above them. "You'll get hurt!"  
  
"But she's in pain....." sputtered Hermione in shock. "Don't you want to help her?!"  
  
Artemis jumped up onto her shoulder and watched Usagi continue to cry, seeming to be completely oblivious of her other surroundings. "She's fighting her inner troubles. Her powers are reacting to her emotions, causing the current change of weather. If my deductions are correct I'd say she's evolving," said Artemis with a frown.  
  
Luna's eyes narrowed, "Yet her body is not ready for that change. If she wont fight her inner troubles properly.....surely she might die due to too much power exertion....................."  
  
"What?!" yelled Harry in disbelief. His stomach lurched at the thought of Usagi dieing. He surely didn't want her die, the two of them just found their love for each other and he was defiantly not ready to lose her. Not yet, not ever. He watched in worry as Usagi continued to glow silver.  
  
They watched in shock as Usagi's body continued to glow. They all gasped as she let out a little cry and her aura pulsed. The light around her turned back to a softer shade, Sailor Moon stood in Usagi's place.  
  
"Her fuku! Its....it's...the first one...." Whispered Luna in disbelief. 'What is happening?!'  
  
'What's happening to me?!' Usagi thought as she felt a sudden change. Avoiding the loud pleas of help of her senshi, she looked down at herself and found herself transformed. To her utter shock she found her fuku to be her first one. 'No!' she inwardly moaned.  
  
"Coward!" hissed the voice into her ear. "You are useless and incompetent.....you don even have control over your own power!"  
  
"No!" yelled Sailor Moon stumbling backwards and falling to the ground. She suppressed a sob as she saw the bloodied grass. 'It's not real.....it's not real....please it's not real.....' she repeated. She let out a loud sob and let her aura engulf her body once more. As it reduced, she found herself wearing her Super Sailor Moon fuku.  
  
"Sailor Moon help us!" Yelled Venus trying to reach out for her princess.  
  
Sailor Moon gasped and stumbled backwards. "You're not real! Stop it!" she yelled angrily trying to convince herself. 'Stop it! What's going on with me?!' she felt her crystal pulse inside her and cause her to transform her once again, this time into eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
"No control what so ever.....if you can't control it, why keep it?!" hissed the harsh voice. "You will only cause pain and hurt people.......why keep such power and not have control over it?........foolish princess....coward!"  
  
"No! Stop it! Go away!" she yelled, trying frantically to find the origin of the voice. For the final time changed, this time changing into her princess form, Serenity. '*Why fight something that is not real?*' a small voice asked.  
  
"Coward....." hissed the harsh voice. "Give me your powers instead! You have no strength to keep them anyway......."  
  
"No...." mumbled Serenity falling to the ground and sitting there staring blankly at the bloodied ground. "Stop....please....." She whispered, she felt hopeless and worn out.  
  
'*Tell me, why fight something that is not real?*' asked the small voice.  
  
'Because it's real....' answered Serenity with a small sob. 'Everything is,' she thought as her aura began to pulse.  
  
"What's going on?!" yelled Harry in worry as he watched Usagi just sit there and stare blankly at the ground. It amazed him to see her in those various uniforms of Sailor Moon, it caught him off guard. Yet what really caught his eye was her princess form, she looked totally beautiful.  
  
"It's happening," whispered Luna in disbelief.  
  
"She's changing," finished Artemis with a gasp.  
  
Serenity stared blankly at her now bloodied dress, tears rolled down her cheek. 'It's not real,' she thought. Her aura began to pulse, intensifying and covering her whole body. She felt faint; she could no longer hear the pleas of the senshi and the harsh hissing of the unknown voice. All she heard was nothing.  
  
'*Time to chose*' whispered the small voice. '*Choose well*'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hmmm, who could that be? Lol, I am sorry for this cliffy, but I couldn't help myself. I am just a big sucker for these kind of endings. Lol, Gomen. Anywayz, tell me what you guys think. Did you like it? Were you confuzzeled? Are you happy? TELL ME! Better click that button down there and REVIEW! I wanna know what you think. Please, I need 10 reviews (more) to get me going to do another chapter. Also, I accept suggestions, ideas, opinions and what-so-evers. Feel free to e-mail me!  
  
Thank you all for reading!  
  
*hugs and kisses*  
  
Elisabeth the ultimate Harry/Usagi fan! ..... Harry and Usagi rule! 


End file.
